The Bodyguard
by AprilL23
Summary: Haley James, the daughter of a famous lawyer, life gets threatened. So he hires a Secret Service agent to protect her, none other than Nathan Scott! Better Summary inside!
1. Summary

**Hey everyone! I wanted to know what you guys thought of this idea for a story! It's been stuck in my head for about a month now and I'm so excited about it! It's completely AU.**

**Summary:**

**Haley James is the daughter of Jimmy James who works in the United States Department of Justice. He is a very important lawyer that handles cases with homicide, drug trafficking, and fraud. You could say he is the top 'dawg' in his field of work. Right now he is working on a case to prosecute the biggest drug lord in history. Carlos Lehder. (He was a big drug lord in the 80's) Haley resides in Washinton D.C. with her mom, Lydia James, and her father where she attends private school. Only the kids of people who work in the White House attend the school. Haley is in the middle of her senior year and is only 16 years old, soon to be 17. She is best friends with Brooke Davis the only daughter of William Davis, the head of Homeland Security. Haley's parents are lifelong friends with the Vice President, Dan Scott. Who has three sons. The oldest Nathan Scott who is 21 years old and just became part of the Secret Service. Much to his fathers dismay. Who wanted him to become Vice President or President one day. But Nathan always wanted to join the Secret Service since he was a little boy. He went through training right after high school and passed the training with the highest marks ever seen. Then there is Lucas Scott who is 18 and a freshmen in college. Lucas just started dating Brooke, whom shes had a crush on since they were kids. Last but not least is Jacob Scott. A.k.a. Jake. He is 17 years old and attends school with Haley and Brooke. Both Haley's parents and the Scotts have been planning Jake and Haley's wedding since birth. No matter how many time she tells her parents they are just friends, they don't listen. Don't get her wrong, Jake is very good looking and sweet, but she can't picture herself marrying him. She sees him more like a brother. Haley and her parents go to the Scotts home once a week to eat dinner and socialize. They spend holidays and every vacation together. Tomorrow is the big day for her father, for it is the day where he starts the process of putting one of the worlds most dangerous criminals in prison.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Okay I know it's not much of a summary but that's all I can say for now without giving to much away. Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue or not? I'm not totally sure for a Title yet. But if anyone has any idea for one from what you have heard so far please feel free to post it! Thanks a bunch!**

**P.S. It is definetly going to be a Naley fic!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters!**

**Rating: TBA**

**The Bodyguard**

**Chapter 1**

**"HALEY JAMES!" Lydia James yelled up the stairs to her only child. She called her down twenty minutes ago and she has yet to show up! Just as she was about to yell up at her again Haley appeared at the top of the staircase. "Come on were going to be late." **

**"I'm coming" Haley stated firmly reaching the bottom of the stairs. "What do you think?" She asked spinning around and modeling her new dress for her mother.**

**"It's beautiful sweetie. Who made it?" Lydia asked looking at the simple little black dress her daughter was wearing.**

**"Actually... Brooke did!" Haley said smiling thinking of her best friend and partner in crime.**

**"Wow! She did an excellent job! She is going to have to design me one!" Lydia stated in surprise. "Alright we really need to get going." She said looking at her diamond watch. "Deb is probably wondering where were at." **

**Haley grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door with her parents to head to the Scotts home for their weekly dinner.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**They arrived at the Scott Manor right on time and was greeted by their butler who took their coats and led them to the formal family room. Haley was always amazed at how large their house really was. It had like fifty rooms! Sure her house was big but nothing compared to the Scotts. I guess that's how it is when your Vice President of the United States. **

**"Hello Deb! I'm sorry we're late." Lydia said greeting her childhood friend. Haley stood beside her parents and was immediately greeted by Jake.**

**"Haley you look amazing as ever!" Jake stated giving her a small hug. **

**"Thank you. So do you." Haley replied with a smile. She loved Jake like a best friend. He was always there for you if you needed him and would always say the right things.**

**"Thanks. Do you want to go hang out in the rec. room? Dinner is going to be awhile. My dad had to finish up a few things at work." Jake asked politely. Haley also found it nice of Jake because he didn't let the fact that his dad held so much power go to his head. He would just always say he was at work instead of bragging about him being at the White House helping run the country.**

**"Oh so you want to get your butt kicked again in some pool?!" Haley joked as Jake rolled his eyes and led the way to the game room. **

**They entered the room to find Jake's two older brothers already occupying the table. Lucas looked them and smiled at Haley and she returned the gesture. **

**"Hey Haley! How have you been?" Lucas asked her. **

**"Good, Thanks. How about you? I figured you would off somewhere with Brooke." Haley asked. Ever since those two started dating about a month ago they have been inseparable.**

**"I just left her house not to long ago." Lucas stated grinning. Haley couldn't help but laugh a little. Those two are a riot.**

**"Yeah and ever since you got home you have had the goofy grin plastered on your face. It's only been what a week and your already whipped." Nathan said speaking for the first time. **

**"Shut up Nate. Your just jealous cause you don't have anyone to make you have a goofy grin on your face." Lucas quipped. Nathan scoffed at his remark.**

**"I don't got the time with my job to be tied down. Besides why just have one girl when you can have them all!" Nathan stated cockily shooting a ball and making it. **

**"I'm glad your happy Luke. And I'm happy to say that Brooke is happier with you also." Haley chimed in giving Lucas a warm smile. She then turned to Nathan and stuck her tongue out at him. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when he did the same to her.**

**"Kiddy land! Your supposed to be the oldest Nate. Tsk, tsk." Jake said trying to keep a serious face while Haley and Lucas tried to muffle their laughter.**

**"Whatever. You guys are the ones that are immature." Nathan replied making yet another ball.**

**Just then the Deb's voice filled the room through the intercom saying that dinner was ready. As they were walking out of the room Haley pushed Nathan aside playfully and took off down the hall.**

**Okay so maybe she did act a little immature now and then but so what! Anything to touch Nathan Scott. Haley always thought he was so gorgeous with his blue eyes and black hair. She knew he thought of her as a sister but hey she could dream right!**

**Nathan laughed as he took off after her.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Dinner was filled with coversation about the upcoming trial of Haley's father tomorrow and Christmas which was only a month away. After the two families ate the James' said there goodbyes and headed home. When Haley and her parents arrived at home they found a devastating surprise waiting for them.**

**There house had been broken into. Everything was thrown everywhere. From the paintings on the wall to the pots and pans in the kitchen. They were shocked as to who would do such a thing. Her father immediately called the police to report what had happened. Haley walked into the family room and nearly fainted at what she saw. Her face in the big family portrait of her and her parents was covered in what looked like blood. And below the picture SEE YOU SOON was written in blood also.**

**Lydia walked in the room and saw what her daughter was staring at in horror.**

**"JIMMY!" Her mother screamed and he came running in the room to see what was wrong. **

**He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the horrific sight. He ran over to Haley and turned her away from the painting and into the other room. **

**Haley could hear sirens pulling into there private parking lot and then seconds later the cops came into the house. Everything that was going on was a blur to her as her parents talked to the police and the FBI. Her face covered in blood and the eerie letters written below it kept replaying in her head. Before she knew it Haley and her parents were back at the Scott Manor.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**"Who would do such a thing? And why Haley?" Haley heard Deb whisper to her mother as she sat just outside the family room listening to there conversation. **

**"I don't know Deb. How could they have gotten past the alarm system? I know one thing Haley and I are going to get full time bodyguards. I just don't know who we could trust to protect our little girl." Lydia said with tears building up in her eyes.**

**"I'll do it" Haley about fell over in her chair when she heard Nathan's admission.**

**"No Nathan you just finished your training. Your not ready yet." Dan stated firmly.**

**"Yes I am dad! I'm the best damn bodyguard in the agency and you know it. I can do this." Nathan then turned to Jimmy. "Who else can you trust more than me? I swear nothing would happen to Hales if I was protecting her. I promise." **

**There was a long silence. **

**"Your right." Jimmy said finally speaking. "Your going to be Haley's bodyguard."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay theres the first chapter I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

**Rating: T **

**The Bodyguard**

**Chapter 2**

**Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

**Nathan Scott was going to be her bodyguard!**

**When she first heard her mom say that they were going to hire one to protect her, she instantly became angry. Bodyguards sucked they follow you around 24/7 and watch your every move. And Haley likes her privacy. But when she heard Nathan step and want the job her heart skipped a beat. She definetly wouldn't mind having him guard her body or maybe even touch it! Haley blushed at her thoughts about Nathan touching her.**

**"Hey you alright?" Jake asked walking up to her causing Haley to snap out of her fantasy.**

**"Huh... yeah I'll be alright." Haley said with a smile thinking of his older brother.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning Haley woke up in one of the many guest bedrooms at the Scott Manor. Her parents have yet to tell her about the bodyguard situation. She got up and walked downstairs to the breakfast room to eat, but to her surprise she saw that nobody else was up yet. Or so she thought. Haley was greeted by the butler who informed her that her parents left this morning to go see about a new alarm system.**

**"Hey did you sleep alright?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room and noticed Haley sitting there eating.**

**"Yeah" Haley looked up to see Nathan walk in the room right behind Lucas. "Do you know how long my parents have been gone?"**

**"They left first thing in the morning. They wanted me to tell you that your not going to school today also." Nathan stated speaking up and sitting across from her.**

**"I have a major test today. I can't miss it! This is just ridiculous!" Haley said angrily puching her plate of food away for she lost her appetite.**

**"Haley you have to understand that they are only trying to protect you. Some psycho just destroyed your house and put a target right on your face! Don't you even care?" Nathan declared slightly raising his voice. Lucas even looked at him astonished.**

**"I know" Haley replied looking a little guilty for being selfish. **

**"Besides your the only person I know that would get mad because they missed a test!" Nathan said with a smile and a wink that made her breath catch in her throat.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**A few hours later Haley made her way back to the dining room for lunch after she had taken a shower and washed away some stress. She was wearing a v-neck tee and a tan cotton skirt with a pair of white Jimmy Choo pumps. She left her long honey blonde hair down and straightened. When she entered the room she saw that her parents were back.**

**"Haley sweetie I was just about to call you down." Jimmy stated glancing at his daughter. "Come in and sit we have a few things to discuss." **

**"What's up dad?" Haley asked taking a seat at the table just as Nathan entered the room. **

**"Your mother and I just came back from the house and got everything sorted out. There installing new state of the art alarm system as we speak and everything is just about cleaned up." Her father stated taking a seat next to her. "Taking extra precaution we have hired a bodyguard to be with you at all times."**

**Haley's heart was racing. They were finally going to tell her. Jimmy looked at his daughter amazed by how calm she was. He was waiting for her to begin protesting.**

**"We only want you to be safe." Lydia chimed in a little nervous of Haley's reaction. **

**"I know you guys do mom. It's fine." Haley said glancing at Nathan sitting across the table. "Whoever it is going I'm sure I won't mind having around all the time." She said the last part staring at Nathan who looked up at her when he heard the statement.**

**Nathan had a feeling she already knew about the agreement, and he could have swore that she was flirting with him. What have I got myself into? Nathan thought to himself.**

**"I'm glad that you understand the seriousness of the situation. My first instinct was to send you to stay with your grandmother in Italy. But your mother persuaded me to hire a bodyguard."**

**"And Nathan has kindly agreed to protect you. We know he won't let anything happen so tomorrow he is going to live with us until we find out whoever is doing this." Lydia pointed out. "He will go with you everywhere. So please try not to give him a hard time."**

**Haley looked to her mother and smiled sweetly at her. This was going to be fun!**

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

**Later that night after dinner Haley was up in the guest bedroom that she was currently occupying talking to her best friend on the phone.**

**"I know how serious this is Brooke. Believe me. I'm still in a state of shock over the whole ordeal." Haley stated to her best friend laying on her stomach on the king sized bed. "Okay yeah I'll be back in school Wednesday. Yes I miss you too Brookie. Bye" She hung up the phone and looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway.**

**"Hey Jake! What are you doing?" She asked somewhat surprised at his sudden appearance. He walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.**

**"Not much. So I heard the news about the whole bodyguard thing." Jake said looking at her as she sat up on the bed next to him indian style. **

**"I know it's crazy right?" Haley stated laughing a bit.**

**"I thought you would be mad about having some watch over you all the time." Jake stated looking at her face for a reaction.**

**"I did too. But once I thought about it... I figured it was for the best, you know?" Haley said looking at her hands.**

**"Are you sure you alright I mean... there is someone out there who wants to hurt you... and you don't even seem worried. I would be scared to death if I was you." Jake said seriouly grabbing one of her hands so she would look at him.**

**"I am scared. I'm petrified Jake." Haley said finally looking up into his brown eyes. Then Jake did something that shocked her into a whole new world. He kissed her. Haley was to shocked to respond. **

**"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." Nathan stated as he walked into the room. Haley immediately pulled away from Jake and looked to Nathan and she thought she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Maybe he did like her? No way Haley thought. **

**Nathan walked out of the room and Haley turned back to Jake. "What was that?"**

**"What? The kiss?" Jake asked a little nervous as to what she was going to do.**

**"No...really what else would I be talking about?" Haley stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**"Umm... It was someone who likes you very much kissing you." Jake stated with sarcasm etched in his voice also.**

**"I'm sorry Jake but I..." Haley started.**

**"Don't feel the same way." Jake said finishing her sentence feeling hurt.**

**"Don't get me wrong. Your a great guy and any girl would be damn lucky to have you. It's just..." Haley declared feeling guilty for the hurt expression on her friends face. "I'm sorry" **

**"Don't be. It's not your fault." Jake said smiling at her a little. "Well it is a little." He joked and Haley playfully smacked his arm. "Well I'm off to bed" He said getting up and heading for the door.**

**"Thanks for being my friend Jake" Haley stated and he turned around and smiled before heading to his room. She let out a long sigh of relief. That was unexpected.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haley stood outside Nathan's bedroom she had her hair pulled up into a messy bun and was wearing a pair of pink cotton pants and a plain white tank. She knocked softly and heard him yell for her to come in. When she opened the door she felt her knees go weak at the sight of him laying on his bed with just a pair of gym shorts on. He looked up at her with a surprised expression on his face and sat up from the bed. **

**"Hey...I..uh..." Haley tried to speak but found herself at a loss for words. **

**Damn your sexy body! She thought.**

**"I'm glad you came. We need to talk." Nathan said patting the bed for to come sit down. She walked over and plopped down beside him and suddenly felt extremely nervous. She was howeve sitting on Nathan Scotts bed in his room alone! **

**"What did you want to talk about?" She asked hopeful playing with her platinum pinky ring finger. Nathan smiled at her obvious nervousness.**

**"We should talk about our situation." He replied as she looked up into his dark blue eyes questioning them. "This is a serious matter Hales" **

**"That kiss didn't mean anything" She blurted out. Nathan looked at her confused.**

**"What?" He asked with a slight laugh. Haley then realized what she had just said and turned a bright crimson.**

**"Um nothing" She replied embarrassed. "This is awkward" Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her humiliation. "It is so not funny you punk" She said covering her even redder face with her hands.**

**"Yes it is! It's okay Hales I know you think I'm hott!" Nathan joked and Haley playfully pushed him. "Hey! Don't deny the truth!"**

**"Whatever! I'm leaving now!" Haley stated trying to hide her smile when Nathan grabbed her hand stopping her from going anywhere.**

**"Wait. Okay I'm sorry." He said as she sat back next to him. "Really though we do need to talk. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take my job very seriously. And you are going to need to do anything I tell you to do. Okay?"**

**"Anything?" She asked with a mischevious look in her eyes. Nathan raised his eyebrows at her. Haley mentally slapped herself. Where did that just come from? "What you mean like for my safety?" She asked trying to change her tone.**

**"Yeah exactly. Like say if your somewhere and I say we need to leave. Then we leave no questions asked. Got it?" He replied in a serious tone.**

**"Yeah" Haley replied realizing he still had a hold of her hand. She looked down at it blushed. He noticed this and let go of her small hand.**

**"Sorry" He said slightly blushing himself. "I guess we can go over everything else tomorrow, it's getting pretty late." He stated standing up. **

**"Yeah I'm pretty tired." She got up then out of nowhere pulled Nathan into a tight hug. He was caught off guard at first then hugged her back. "Thank you so much for doing this Nate. It means a lot to me." Haley pulled away and headed for his door then turned around and stopped. "I promise I'll make it worth while." She said flashing him a sexy smile and then leaving his room. **

**Nathan couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. I wonder what she meant by that?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**There is chappie 2! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The bodyguard

Chapter 3

Haley woke up the next morning with a huge smile remembering everything from last night. Then she frowned when she thought back to when Jake had kissed her. She hoped that they could still good friends. But deep down she had a feeling that they wouldn't.

Haley took a quick bath and got dresses in a white blouse and a denim mini skirt with a pair of black pumps. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and headed downstairs ready to take on the day. She was hoping to go shopping with Brooke today to take her mind off of everything. But first she would have to check in with Nathan.

Ahhh Nathan. Haley still couldn't believe they were going to be spending 24/7 together! It was a dream come true for her.

She walked into the family room to find Nathan and Jake watching television. They turned around and looked at her. Jake's face turned into hurt when he saw her and Nathan's lite up.

"Hey guys! What are we watching?" Haley asked as she sat down between the two brothers.

"We are watching basketball." Nathan said turning to her and giving her his trademark smirk that drove her crazy.

"I forgot I have to go call a friend back." Jake stated getting up and walking out of the room before anyone could say anything to him.

"I feel terrible." Haley blurted out in a sad voice. "He hates me now."

"Yeah he told me about what happened." Nathan commented. "But he doesn't hate you. Nobody could hate you Hales."

Haley then noticed how close they were sitting together and she felt her heart beat speed up. All thoughts of Jake left her mind and she concentrated on the pair of intense dark blue eyes in front of her.

"Well somebody does or else why would I need a bodyguard?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes traveled down to Nathan's lips and fantasized about how they would taste. She unconsciencely licked her own.

Nathan took notice of the way she was looking at him and suddenly became nervous himself. What the hell? He thought. Nathan Scott does not get nervous around girls. But this wasn't just any girl. This was sweet little Haley James. Who by the way grew up to be very hott! This time it was Nathan who mentally slapped himself. He couldn't be fantasizing of her like that! Or could he?

"Thats why you got me" He stated his voice coming out huskily at how dry his mouth was. He swallowed and Haley watched his adams apple that moved up then down.

"There you are" Deb stated as she walked into the room completely oblivious of the tension between the two. "Your father phoned me and said that the agency wants you to stop by and pick up your equipment."

"I was going to ask you if I can go to the mall with Brooke to do a bit of shopping?" Haley asked causing Nathan to look back at her.

"Yeah but I have to go with you guys. We can stop by the agency real quick then head for the mall." He stated nodding his head casually.

"Sounds like a plan" Haley commented putting her hand on his knee and giving it a soft squeeze before she got up to get her coat and purse. The touch of her small hand on him drove him wild even through his jeans. What scared him most was that he desparately wanted her to do it again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley just walked out of the agency after he filled out paperwork and got officially assigned to her case. He collected all the essential equipment, gun, tracking device, stuff like that. The whole time they were in there all the guys who just finished training with Nathan kept trying to flirt with Haley. And it pissed him off a little. Haley didn't seem to mind though for she was being ever so sweet to them.Tim Smith one of Nathan's good friends who he went to school with pulled him to the side to congradulate him. Nathan of course thought it was for getting his first job. However it wasn't. Tim congradulated him for being able to protect such a nice piece of... thats where he had to tell his friend to shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to take that long." Nathan stated as he unlocked the door to the passenger side for Haley.

"No it was fine. Who knew the secret service had so many hot bodyguards!" She remarked with a huge grin.

"Yeah I kept getting congradulated." He commented sarcastically.

"Why you say it like that for? Aren't you happy that your friends are proud of you?" She asked confused as to why he was being moody.

Once in the car Nathan answered her question. "They were praising me because your so hott." Haley smiled as she felt a blush creep across her face.

"So you think I'm hott huh?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"No" He replied a little to quickly. "Your innocent little Haley James. Your not supposed to be hott."

"Well your friends think I am." She said a little hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They drove the rest of the way to the mall in silence. Brooke called Haley halfway there to ask her where she was at. Haley sighed as she hung up the phone when Nathan parked the car. He got out and walked around and let her out as he looked around for anyone who might be watching. When they entered the Saks Fifth Ave. store Haley saw Brooke waiting for her by the fragrance counter.

"Hey Brookie!" She called out to get her attention. Brooke turned around and was shocked to see Nathan with Haley.

"Hey tutorgirl! I see your dreams finally came true of hooking up with...Ow!" Before Brooke had a chance to finish her sentence Haley pinched her arm. "What the hell was that for Haley?"

"Brooke you know Nathan is my new bodyguard." Haley said narrowing her eyes at her best friend letting her know to keep her mouth shut.

"Ohh right. Your bodyguard. Why couldn't Lucas become a bodyguard too? I would definetly love to have him guard my body!" Brooke commented with a huge grin causing Haley to giggle. Nathan watched the two girls amused at their display.

"So are you guys going to shop or stand here and gossip all day? Because you could have just did that on the phone." Nathan stated sarcastically. The two girls glared at him.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk for?" Haley asked right before she stormed off. Brooke turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Nathan asked as Brooke stormed off after Haley. He followed right after the two.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After three hours and the silent treatment from the two girls Nathan was walking out to the parking lot helping Haley carry a few of her fifty million shopping bags.

"Why do you buy so much stuff when you probably wear it one time?" He couldn't help himself from asking.

"Why do you care?" She replied in a cold tone as they put her bags in the trunk. Nathan put the last bag in and grabbed her arm gently and turning her around to face him.

"I don't know why your mad at me. What did I do?" He asked softly looking deep into her big chocolate colored eyes.

"You were being a jerk to me. Look the only reason I agreed to this bodyguard thing was because of you. I knew you wouldn't treat me like some stupid little girl. I want to be treated with respect and not like a child." Haley confessed slightly raising her voice. Nathan was surprised at her outburst. He had no idea that's how she felt.

"I'm sorry Hales. I had no idea you felt that way. Forgive me?" He stated sincerely.

"Yeah I guess. But you have to let me go to a dance club this weekend." Haley declared raising her eyebrows up at him.

"I don't know Hales. Those places are to crowded." He replied contemplating the idea.

"Please Nate?! I promise not to stay right with you the whole time. You can even frisk any guy that asks me to dance. Please!" She asked begging giving him her puppy dog eyes and stepping closer to him.

"Don't look at me like that." Then Haley stuck out her bottom lip for effect. Nathan had the sudden urge to suck on it. Why did she have to be so damn sexy at whatever she does? "Fine but you have to save the last dance for me."

Haley clapped her hands together excitedly and jumped up and engulfed him into a big hug. He was ready for it that time and wrapped his much larger arms around her petite frame. He couldn't help but feel turned on her from her body pressed up against his.

"I didn't think you would dance with a girl that you didn't think was hott." Haley stated when she pulled away from him. Nathan just smirked at her.

"Your going to make me say it ain't you?" He asked as Haley quirked her eyebrows.

"You know it!" She replied with a flirty smile.

"Fine. Your hott!" He declared as her smile grew bigger. He walked around to the other side of the car as Haley made her way the passengers side. "But your still innocent little Haley James."

"Don't worry Nathan I think your hott too!" She replied sending him a wink and climbing in the car while Nathan stood there with that same goofy grin Lucas wore just the other day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres chappie 3! Hope you guys like! Thanks again for reading my story. You guys make me so happy!

Loves ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey you guys! Thanks so much for all the replies! They make me blush! Just to let you guys know I'm super excited about this story as well! That's why I have been able to give you guys daily updates. Plus your replies help so much to update daily!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 4

After they left the mall Haley and Nathan were on there way home talking about anything and everything. Haley realized that she didn't really know him that well and vice versa. She found out that Nathan is an in the closet American Idol and Grey's Anatomy fan! Her two favorite shows! He also confessed to her that he secretly reads the Harry Potter Novels!

Nathan found out that Haley loves to sing but she wouldn't dare do so in front of anyone. She is afraid of the dark and has a soft spot for cartoons.

They laughed about the most silly things like yo momma jokes to how their parents snore. Nathan was so caught up in kidding around with Haley that he didn't even notice the car following behind them for the past twenty minutes.

Not until an identical car pulled up beside them and Nathan glanced over just in time to see someone in a mask holding a gun directly at Haley at the passenger side of the car.

He immediately went into action and grabbed her by the back of the head as gently as he could and forced her head down just as the gun went off causing her to scream. Nathan yelled out in pain as the bullet hit him in his upper arm.

"Stay down Haley and hold on as best as you can!" Nathan stated slamming his foot down on the gas pedal and passing a few cars as the two cars tried to keep up. Haley turned her head to look up at Nathan and saw that his arm was bleeding.

"Oh my god Nathan your bleeding!" She shrieked sitting up to get a better look. He saw her out the corner of his eye.

"STAY DOWN! I'll be fine" He shouted as she bent back down. "Don't move unless I tell you to! Hold on!" Nathan stated as he whipped the car around a corner going extremely fast. His arm was throbbing as he gripped the steering wheel but he clamped his mouth shut to stop from yelling out in pain.

Nathan glanced up into the rearview mirror to see that the two cars were a good distance back so he sped the car up and made another quick turn here and there. After ten more minutes of driving he slowed back to normal speeds.

"I think we lost them. You can sit back up now." Nathan said ripping the long sleeve of his injured arm with amazing strength. Haley sat up and turned all her attention to the injured man that just saved her life.

"Here let me have that sleeve." He handed it to her as she tied it around his right arm where the bullet hit. He couldn't help but yell out in pain as she pulled it tighter around his bloody arm. "You need to get to a hospital before you lose anymore blood."

"We're like three blocks from the agency. They have a doctor on call their around the clock." He stated speeding back up a little. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Nathan asked tunring to her with a worried expression on his features.

"I'm fine thanks to you. You just saved my life Nathan and almost lost your own in the process. How could I ever repay you?" Haley said tearing up a little as the events that took place moments ago just starting to sink in.

Nathan pulled the car right up front not bothering to park and jumped out as Haley did the same. She ran to his left side and held onto his arm afraid to let him go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Haley was standing beside Nathan while he sat on an examination table getting stitched up. They wanted Haley to go with one of the agents and make a statement but she refused to leave Nathan's side. She sat and watched while the doctor removed the bullet while he squeezed her small hand gently.

"There your all done. The nurse will bring in some bandages and pain medication for you to take home with you. Have a good day Mr. Scott!" The doctor stated with a smile before he left the small room.

Haley threw herself at Nathan wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He was caught off guard then wrapped his good arm around her small waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She brought up one of her hands to run through his wild black hair. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it sent chills all the way down her spine.

Then something took control of her as she started placing kisses on his neck to his ear causing him to slightly moan and return the favor to her.

At the feel of his dry lips on her skin drove her over the edge as she desparately wanted taste those sweet lips that were pleasuring her neck.

"Here I have your bandages and prescriptions that should last for about a month." Said the nurse as she walked in looking down at her clipboard.

There lips were inches from touching and Haley turned red as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Nathan was silently cursing himself for he had an ecretion now and hoped to god nobody would notice.

"Okay thank you. Am I free to go now?" He asked the nurse standing up and trying to hide the bulge in his pants with the papers she gave to him.

"Yes." She replied as Nathan took off out the room grabbing Haley's hand in the process.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home to Haley's house was spent in a comfortable silence. She would glance over Nathan and smile seductively and he would reach over and squeeze her hand.

When they pulled into the private drive that now had a huge cast iron gate with a small booth that had a 24 hour agent located in it. Haley saw that her parents weren't home and mentally did a happy dance.

They got out of the car and Nathan went around to the back to grab Haley's shopping bags until she stopped him. He looked at her confused then saw how glossy her eyes looked from desire, lust, need, passion, to want all mixed together.

He completely forgot about the bags and took her hand once again to lead them in her house. Once inside Haley then took the lead and turned Nathan around pulling his mouth down to hers. He pushed her up against the front door and devoured her sweet soft lips. His body was reeling with all kinds of emotions as he felt himself bulge once again. They parted their lips at the same time knowing thats what the other wanted. At the contact of their tongues touching Haley moaned in pleasure. She couldn't help but think how right this felt being here with him like this.

Not being able to take it anymore she broke the kiss and grabbed Nathan's shirt pulling him up the grand staircase and to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know I suck for leaving it like that but I had to. I'm going to try and have Chapter 5 up tonight!

Hope you guys liked this chappie! Please let me know what you think!

Loves ya!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! You guys are THE best, sweet, most loyal readers EVER! I love all you guys so much! Thanks again for reading and replying to my story! I think the next chapter IF I have time I'm going to start doing personal replies! So send me a few words and I'll make a shout out to ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T Maybe more in the future! If I do I will put up a warning to let you guys know beforehand!

The Bodyguard

Chapter 5

Haley shut the door to her bedroom and turned around to face Nathan. She slowly and seductively started undoing the top couple buttons on her white blouse. Nathan just stood their speechless, mouth agape.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

When he caught a glimpse of her breasts straining to be free of her very sexy white lacy bra, he lost all control. He closed the distance between them in one stride and captured her mouth with his own. Haley brought her hands underneath his shirt to feel his chiseled abs.

He deepened the kiss and led her slowly to the bed where she fell back with him on top never breaking the earth shattering kiss. When air became necessary Nathan pulled away and still hovering above her, lifted his shirt off with one arm.

Haley just stared up at him in awe as she pulled him back to her by the gold dog tags hanging around his neck. He leaned back down and began kissing her again while, his injured arm slowly went between them to undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt. Nathan pulled away once again to look at her. Haley shifted a little under his intense gaze and pleaded for him to continue with her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his voice sounding husky as ever.

"More than anything" She whispered.

That was all he needed to continue. He bent back down kissed her softly on the lips and then trailing kisses down her jaw line to her earlobe. His hand came up to massage her breast through her bra as Haley ran her nail up and own his back in pleasure.

"Haley!" Lydia voice was heard from downstairs. "Nathan! Where are you two at?"

Nathan hurriedly sat up and Haley started buttoning her shirt back up.

Sht! She thought. Why mom? Why?

She got up from the bed and straightened her clothes and hair. "Um...I'm going to go down and see what she wants." Haley said very embarrassed. Nathan glanced at her and nodded his head with a forced smile. Haley walked out the room and he brought his hands up to run through his hair.

He couldn't do this. It was a major no-no. The rulebook for agents firmly states that your not allowed to get involved with your clients. If you did they would throw you out of the agency in a heartbeat. Nathan couldn't let that happen. He was living his childhood dream right now.

Haley returned to her room to find Nathan wasn't there. So she walked down the hall to the guestroom he was going to be staying in. She found him laying on the bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey" She said softly as he looked up to see her standing there. She started to make her way over to him and he hurriedly got up off the bed to stand before her.

"Haley we need to talk about this." He stated sternly stepping back from her when she tried to reach up and touch his face. At his reaction Haley could feel her heart already start to break.

"What's wrong?" She asked afraid of where this conversation was heading. And when he looked into her eyes and saw how vulnerable and scared they looked, he thought about just saying screw the agency.

However he couldn't do that. So he looked away as he spoke so he wouldn't have to see her pain.

"We can't do this anymore. If you want me to be able to protect you?" He stated his voice etched with pain also.

"Nathan" Her voice said pleading with him.

"It's got to stay professional, or I could lose my job. I'm sorry Hales." Nathan admitted daring to look in her eyes again. "Besides that, my little brother is in love with you, and we have a major age difference going on."

Haley looked down at her hands as tears threatened to fall down her face. "Fine" She stated coldly still not looking at him. "I'm kind of tired so...I'm going to go...To bed now." She said her voice breaking as a sob tried to make it out of her mouth.

Nathan felt like his world was falling down at the sound of her broken voice. He just stared at her as she walked out of his room. He had suddenly had the urge to punch something. Why did he have to volunteer to do this? Was his final thought as he laid down on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Haley got up early to get ready for school. She took a shower and was deciding what to wear. She opted for dark pair of denim jeans and striped tee to match. She left her hair down and straight. When she walked downstairs to get some quick breakfast, she saw that Nathan was sitting there reading the newspaper. He looked up to see her walking in the room.

"We need to leave a little early so we can talk to your Dean about me attending your classes." He said hoping she would look at him so he could have some kind of sign that she was alright.

"Whatever" She said casually with her back turned to him grabbing some waffles that their private chef made fresh this morning.

"Is this how it's going to be between us?" He asked setting the paper down. Haley turned to glare at him.

"You really have the nerve to ask me that?" She stated coldly. "I'm just glad my mom came home. Because, if she hadn't I would have gone all the way with Nathan. Then to turn around, and have you blow me off."

"I'm sorry okay? What more do you want me to say?" He asked pleasing with her to forgive him. "I got caught up in the moment that's all."

Haley looked at him astonished. Now he was trying to blame it on hormones. Like she meant nothing to him at all. "You are a jerk. And to think I was ready to lose my virginity to you? What the hell was I thinking." She stated extremely pissed off grabbing her purse and coat. "I'm ready for school now." Haley stated and walked out the room and moments later Nathan heard the door slam.

Nathan slapped himself on the forehead and took off after Haley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole drive to Haley's school Nathan begged her to talk to him. She kept her head turned looking out the window giving him the cold shoulder. So he just gave up.

Once in the Dean Hardgrove's office Haley sat down and waited for him to enter. As if on cue, the Dean walked in and sat behind his large oak desk.

"We're here to discuss Haley James' safety. Correct?" The Dean asked looking between her and Nathan.

"Yes. I hoped to be able to sit in with her during class sir." Nathan stated very professionally.

"No can do Mr. Scott. We have a very strict school and with you attending class would only distract the other students. No need to worry we have our own highly trained agents working her to protect our students. However you can stand outside the classroom." Dean Hardgrove stated sternly.

"That will be fine thank you Dean." Haley said standing up before Nathan had a chance to protest. She shook his hand and walked out of his office with Nathan in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley found Brooke at her locker and walked up to her. "Hey buddy!" Brooke stated excitedly.

"Hi Brooke" Haley replied deadpanned.

"What's with you? You and McHottie still fighting?" Brooke asked motioning to Nathan who was standing a few feet away watching the bustling halls filled with students. Every so often he would glance at Haley to make sure she was okay. Haley turned and glared at her best friend.

"Speaking of McHotties...Here comes Justin." Brooke singsonged motioning behind her friend.

Haley casually turned her head and sure enough there was Justin Andrews making his way over to her.

Justin Andrews was what you could 'the bad boy' of her school. He was really good looking, with long blondish brown hair and gold colored eyes. He had the whole skater look going on. Justin would always flirt with Haley and try to get her to go out with him. She always refused because she knew about his reputation as the love em' and leave em' kind.

"Hey Haley! You change your mind about going out with me yet?" Justin asked as he made his over and slung his arm lazily around her shoulders. Haley couldn't help thinking that he did have some pretty eyes.

"Have you changed your ways yet?" She asked quirking her eyebrows at him.

Nathan was looking down the hall then turned back to check on Haley and his blood began to boil at what he saw. There was some young punk hanging all over her. He walked over to her to put this punk in his place.

"Excuse me but what do you think your doing?" Nathan asked Justin narrowing his eyes at him.

Justin looked at him confused. "None of your damn business."

Haley looked on rolling her eyes. Nathan was such a jerk. Brooke stood there amused. She could clearly tell that Nathan was jealous.

"What did you just say to me you little punk?" Nathan asked angrily at the nerve of this kid as he stepped forward to get in his face.

That's when Haley had enough and stopped Nathan from coming any closer to Justin, who was all almost as tall as Nathan 6'3" figure.

"Like he just said it's none of your damn business." Haley stated coldly to Nathan. She then turned to speak to Justin. "Come on you can walk me to class." She said as she looped her arm through his and leaving a very jealous Nathan standing there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there's chapter 5 you guys! Hope you like it! Please reply and let me know what you think!

Loves ya!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T Possibly M depends on you guys! If you want me to add a love scene or not! Let me know

The Bodyguard

Chapter 6

Nathan watched as Haley walked down the hall with that little punk and sighed. He was completely oblivious to Brooke standing there smirking at him.

"I so smell...What is it called...Oh yeah jealousy!" Brooke stated sarcastically catching Nathan's attention.

"Yeah right. I'm not jealous." Nathan replied trying to convince himself more than Brooke.

Brooke just shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, if that's what makes you sleep better at night." She commented casually as she took walked off in the same direction as Haley, just as the bell for class to start had rang.

------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat quietly in her seat ready to start taking notes when Brooke came walking in right after the bell had already rung.

"Have a seat Miss Davis." Their History teacher, Mr. Jones instructed as he put an outline of the chapter they were currently reading on the overhead.

Brooke gave him her trademark dimpled, smile as she hurriedly took a seat at the table in the back of the class with Haley.

"Do you mind telling me about that little scene in the hall?" Brooke whispered to her best friend.

Haley turned to look at her confused. "What's there to tell Brooke? Nathan was just being a jerk."

"No my dear friend that was what you call jealousy." Brooke replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which made Haley roll her eyes. "Yeah right. He made it pretty clear that he wants nothing to do with me in that way."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at her. "In what way Haley? Something happened, didn't it?"

Haley sighed. "Well besides the fact that after we left the mall yesterday we sort of almost had sex right after someone tried to kill me." She stated casually like it was an everyday thing for her.

"WHAT?!" Brooke yelled causing the whole class to turn and look at her. "Was the fourth question again?" Brooke asked trying to cover up her loud outburst. Haley covered her face with her hand as she tried to muffle her laughter at her best friends actions.

Then the teacher started to repeat the question while Brooke tried to act like she was concentrating very hard on what he was saying. This made Haley have to raise her hand to be excused to the bathroom because she thought she was going to die if she didn't get out of there soon. Mr. Jones excused her as he continued to explain to her best friend, the question.

Once outside Haley began laughing so hard that she was almost in tears.

"What's so funny?" She turned to see Nathan sitting in a chair behind her.

"Nothing" She replied heading down the hall to the bathroom. She walked through the door and into one of the stalls.

When she came out she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Nathan standing there leaning against one of the sinks. "So who was that punk this morning?" He asked watching her as she washed her hands in the sink next to him.

"Does it matter?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan coldly.

"Yes it does Haley." He stated firmly pursing his lips together getting a little angry. "Who is he?"

"Just a guy that likes me. Who flirts around with me on a daily basis." She replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you like him?" Nathan asked feeling his blood start to boil.

Haley rolled her eyes. Maybe Brooke was right? Well if he was jealous then she would have to rub it in his face for hurting her the way he did.

"I might. Why do you even care Nathan?" She replied loving the look of jealousy on his face. That somehow made him look even more sexy.

"Because I checked this kid records this morning and he's gets into a lot of trouble. I asked another student here about him too. And she told me that he just goes out with girls for sex then dumps them." Nathan stated like Justin was a criminal or something.

"Sounds like someone I know." Haley said icy and walked out of the bathroom and back to her class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Haley grabbed some food and took a seat at her usual table that she shares with Brooke, Jake, and a few other people. However, Jake didn't sit with them today and Haley had the distinct feeling that she was the reason why.

Haley looked up to see Brooke practically running towards her and sitting down beside her.

"Okay spill!" Brooke demanded looking excitedly to Haley.

Haley looked to see where Nathan was at, and that he was out of earshot before she began to tell Brooke everything that happened. When she was finished Brooke just sat there stunned.

"Are you okay tutorgirl? You had a rough day. I don't know how you can do it. Going from almost being killed to almost losing your virginity all in a time span of three hours. I would have requested a new bodyguard if I were you." Brooke said all in one breath.

"Nathan did save my life Brooke. I don't want anyone else but him protecting me. And I hate to admit that I do understand that he doesn't want to lose his job." Haley replied looking over to Nathan who was currently looking back at her. She gave him a small smile which he genuinely returned. "Maybe I shouldn't be such a bitch to him about it. I mean that I did pretty much throw myself on him." Haley said mostly to herself.

Brooke noticed the two exchange smiles and nodded. "Yeah your right. Maybe things will work out with you guys once the bad guys are caught."

"Yeah maybe" Haley said softly looking back at Nathan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Haley stood at her locker getting necessary books that she needed for homework. Nathan was leaned up against a neighboring locker watching all the students.

Haley looked down the hall to see Justin walking up to her. Just what she needed, another confrontation.

"Hey Haley! So you coming to the club this weekend?" Justin asked her while Nathan watched on carefully.

"Yeah I'll be there." Haley replied with a sweet smile. Justin reached up and tucked a couple stray hairs behind her ear making sure to send a quick glare in Nathan's direction.

"Awesome! So will you save me a dance?" Justin stated rather than asked.

"You know it." Haley replied flirting. Nathan stood there trying to keep his composure. He hated watching her flirt openly with other guys.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Justin said as he started to walk away.

"Bye" Haley said softly with a grin plastered on her face. When Justin passed Nathan he gave him a cocky smile that made Nathan want to wipe off his face for him.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Haley stated turning to Nathan as she shut her locker door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry" Haley declared out of nowhere in the car on the way home with Nathan. He turned to give her a confused look. "I mean...I have been a complete bitch to you...For no reason. Yeah sure you turned me down flat on my face. However I guess you hurt my pride more than anything."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. There is no way your pride could be hurt though. You're beautiful Haley and your going to make some guy very lucky one day." Nathan said sincerely glancing at her then back to the road, every so often checking all the mirrors.

"Stop it. You sound like I did after Jake kissed me." She commented with a small giggle.

"Who could blame him?" He said softly as she turned to him surprised at his statement.

"You can't keep doing this to me Nathan." She declared as the sadness once again returned to her voice. "It's not fair. You keep sending me mixed signals. You can't lead me on then turn me down."

"I know that Hales. And I'm truly sorry. I just can't help myself from the stuff I say sometimes." He stated annoyed with himself for confusing her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both remained quiet until Nathan pulled into her driveway and made their way into the house. Nathan headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink while Haley headed upstairs to start on her homework.

She looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door to see Nathan standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked cautiously. Haley nodded her head and finished writing the sentence she was working on before turning back to Nathan.

"What's up?" She asked getting up from her desk and going to sit next to him on her bed.

"I wanted to give you something." He replied pulling a long velvet box out of his pocket and handing it to her. Haley took it and looked up at him confused.

"What is it?" She asked opening the box to find a beautiful diamond heart necklace. She let out a small gasp as she looked at it. "Nathan you didn't have..."

"I wanted to. Besides it's not just any ordinary necklace." He stated cutting her off. "You see this small diamond at the top? If you push it, it will alert me wherever I'm at. I had it specially made." He said as she took the necklace out of the box and undid the clasp and walked over to her full length mirror. "So if you ever need me for any reason whatsoever. I'll know."

Nathan walked up behind her and motioned for her to give him the necklace. "May I?" He asked and she handed it to him and pulled her hair to the side, to allow him to put it on her. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He said as he smiled down at her and closed the clasp.

Haley reached up and pulled him arms around her body so he was hugging her from behind. "Thank you Nathan. It's beautiful."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's all I'm going to give you for Chapter 6! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think. I'm going to try to update again today! But no promises!

Thanks so much for reading and replying!

Loves ya!


	8. Chapter 7

Okay sorry for the wait! Here's chappie 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: M

WARNING: This chapter contains Adult content.

The Bodyguard

Chapter 7

It was now Friday night and Haley was sitting on the couch in the family room watching reruns of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. She was laughing to herself when Nathan entered the room.

"Ah the fresh prince. A classic." He stated plopping down next to her on the couch. She turned to look at him her face still lit up from laughing.

"Hey. I figured you would be in bed." Haley replied turning to her small figure towards him.

"Couldn't sleep." Nathan stated casually as she comfortably laid her legs across his lap. Nathan felt his throat go dry as he looked down at her smooth bare tanned legs.

"Great you can watch this scary movie with me then." She said excitedly flipping to the channel and purchasing the movie. She leaned back so she was laying down now.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked looking over to her, looking so beautiful in her fitted tank and cheerleader shorts. The light flickering from the televsion illuminating her soft features.

Nathan wanted nothing more than to take right there on the couch and make sweet love to her. He knew that it was impossible so he tried to focus his attention back to the TV.

"The Hills Have Eyes." Haley replied looking at him with a wicked smile. "I've been dying to see it and saw that it was on, but my parents aren't home and I thought you were asleep. Promise you won't fall asleep on me?" She asked her voice begging.

"Promise" Nathan stated casually laying a hand on her calf. Regretting doing so once his hand came in contact with her silky smooth leg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Haley yelled at the guy on the television as Nathan found himself yelling too.

Haley was now practically sitting on top of him. Burying her face into his chest every so often whenever she got to scared to watch. Nathan had his arm casually wrapped around her shoulders.

"This is so graphic. I don't think that I can watch anymore." She stated once again burying her face into his solid chest. "I'm seriously going to have nightmares."

"Come on Hales it's just a movie." He said rubbing her arm with the hand wrapped tightly around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat there mouth open as the credits appeared on the television screen. "That was crazy." He noticed that Haley hasn't said anything in a while and looked down to find her asleep with her head still buried in his chest. He smiled at her sleeping figure as he picked up and felt pain shoot through his injured arm. He winced a little then headed upstairs to put her in bed.

Nathan set her down and then covered up her petite frame while sitting next to her. He sat there for a while just watching her sleep.

Then he realized the feeling in his stomach that he got everytime he looked at her. It was a warm fuzzy feeling that sent sparks of electricity throughout his body. The one place he could feel it most was his heart.

He bent down and kissed her forehead softly. "God you're beautiful" He whispered softly getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan laid in his bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:30. He had been lying there for almost an hour now and couldn't seem to go to sleep. His mind kept reeling with thoughts of Haley.

"Can I sleep with you?" Haley asked nearly making him jump out of his own skin. "I had a nightmare, and I can't go back to sleep." She was standing in his doorway looking at him shyly.

Nathan pulled back the covers signaling to her that is was alright. Haley quickly walked and climbed in next to him covering up with the big comforter. She turned on her side to be able to look at him.

"Will you hold me?" She asked her eyes shining bright from the full moon glowing through the window. He obliged by moving his arm as she came close and laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Haley laid her hand on his chest and began moving her finger in small circles.

"Haley" Nathan said getting her attention as she looked up into his breathtaking blue eyes.

With just one look in his eyes was all she needed to know.

Haley leaned up and pressed her lips to his while bringing her hand up and cupping his cheek with it.

Nathan gently pushed her away to look in her eyes. "I can't..."

"Shhh..." She whispered pressing her finger against his lips. "It's alright. Just one night Nathan. Nobody will ever have to know. Please just one night?" Haley pleaded with him.

Nathan closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "I can't do that to you Hales." He stated opening his eyes back up to look at her.

She leaned in closer to him, their lips inches apart. "I want you to." Then closing the distance between them, she pressed her lips to his.

He couldn't hold back any longer and rolled her over so that he was on top and kissed her hungrily. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck while wrapping one of her small legs around his waist to bring him closer. Their lips parted at the same time as their tongues battled for control.

Haley lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt slowly pushing it up as he pulled back and removed it quickly crashing his mouth back to hers. She let out a small moan as she felt a bulge press against her thigh. Nathan pulled away to trail kisses from her ear down her neck while he brought a hand up under her shirt and felt her smooth skin on her stomach. He felt her arch up into his touch and could feel small goose bumps form on her skin.

She decided to take control and amazingly flipped them around so she now was the one on top straddling him. Nathan stared up at her astonished at her actions while she looked down at him seductively reaching the hem of her tank and lifting it up off her body. They were both breathing heavily as he looked up at her clad in a red lacy bra. He raised up and captured her lips with intensity he didn't know he possessed bringing his hands up to her back and undoing the clasp of her bra. When she felt it come loose Haley pulled away and tantalizingly slid her bra off her arms tossing it on the floor. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back to her as she softly kissed his lips. At the feel of their bare chests touching caused Nathan to moan in utter pleasure. He left her mouth once again to trail kisses down her neck stopping at the crook of her shoulder to suck gently on the skin there. Her head leaned back in ecstasy as he continued his journey down to her breasts. He took her erect nipple in his mouth and felt her grind herself down on his bulge wanting more. She brought her hand up to his hair to hold him in place. He released her breast to the other awaiting the same treatment. Haley let out a loud moan as she felt him slightly bite at her nipple and then flick his tongue over it. She couldn't take it anymore and reached between them and cupped his large throbbing bulge in her small hand slowly stroking it. Nathan knew that she was ready now and flipped them back over so he was once again in control. Raising up he gripped the top of her shorts and thong and pulled them down slowly and throwing them to the other clothes laying on the floor. He stared down at her mesmerized by her beauty. Then he quickly removed his boxers, the only particle of clothing remaing between them. He slowly laid back down on top of her pulling the covers up around them. She stared up at him with hazy eyes her breathing becoming more rapid. He captured her lips then slid a hand between them to feel her wetness. Haley let out a moan when she felt him slid a finger in her to try to stretch her a little. She was feeling all kinds of mixed emotions as a churning sensation bubbled in her stomach.

Then Nathan realized something. "I don't have a condom." He stated huskily.

"It's okay I'm on the pill." She replied in a raspy voice. He bent down to kiss her again as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said his voice holding so much worry.

"You could never hurt me Nathan. You're my bodyguard remember?" She declared looking seductively at him. He smiled down at her.

"It is going to hurt a little but I promise it will get better." He said looking deep into her eyes soft and caring. Haley nodded nervously.

He leaned down to kiss her softly as he pushed himself into her a little as she cried out against his lips. He waited until she relaxed before pushing all the way into her feeling her thin barrier break. Haley cried out again as he placed little kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry Haley. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She nodded slowly and when she looked up into his eyes that's when she fell completely and utterly in love with him. She couldn't believe how much passion and love his eyes held. It took her breath away. When he felt her relax again he slowly began moving inside her as she dug her nails into his back. Nathan heard her call out his name and he quickened his pace while she began to match him thrust for thrust. Haley felt herself feeling like she was going to fall over the edge as she wrapped her legs around him allowing him deeper access. He went deeper and harder as he felt her walls contract around him. With one final thrust he fell over the edge with her as he let out a moan.

Nathan laid there for a minute while he felt her body slightly shake underneath his sweaty body. He rolled off her and laid back trying to catch his breath. Then he turned on his side to look at her as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" He asked his voice sounding deep as ever. She turned and gave him a smile that reached her ears.

"Perfect" Was the only word she could think of to describe what they just shared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there's chapter 7! Hope you guys like it! I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight and try to have it up tomorrow morning! The next chappie is filled with drama! Please let me know what you guys think of the love scene for it was my first time writing one! If you liked it I might do a few more before this story is finished.

Loves ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you, thank you, thank you again!!! You guys amaze with your kind words! I loves it so much!

Here's the chappie 8 with all the drama!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 8

Nathan awoke Saturday morning and with a huge smile as the memories from the night before flooded his head. He opened his eyes and looked next to him to find the bed empty. He sat straight up confused.

Where was Haley at? He thought as he jumped out of bed and quickly threw his clothes back on.

He immediately walked down the hall to her room to find it empty as well. His heart started to race as he began to panic. He ran downstairs and heard people talking in the family room.

When he walked into the room his eyes finally found the girl that had him worried to death.

Haley was sitting there with her parents watching the news. She looked up when she saw him enter the room from the corner of her eyes. He looked as if something was wrong, until their eyes met and his face softened immediately.

"Hello Nathan. Did you sleep well last night?" Lydia asked smiling at him.

"Yes great thanks." Nathan replied glancing over at Haley.

"We need to discuss some things Nathan. Go grab a shower so we can talk." Jimmy stated looking at him seriously.

"Sure give me twenty minutes." Nathan replied turning around, and heading out of the room. Jimmy got up and headed into his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley I was wondering if you wanted to go with me over to the Scotts' home for lunch with Deb?" Lydia asked looking to her daughter. "We haven't spent much time together lately and that way your father can speak with Nathan."

Haley smiled sweetly at her mother. "Sure mom I'd love to." She said not really wanting to go.

"Excellent! Now let's get going. I'll go tell your father." Lydia stated happily as she left the room.

Haley grabbed her purse and coat along with her trusty T-Mobile Sidekick so she could text Brooke. Her mother returned moments later with her bodyguard. He was an older man somewhere around his mid thirties. Haley thinks his name was Frank or something.

"Okay were all set." Lydia stated heading out the front door following Frank with Haley in tow. She really wished that she could have said bye to Nathan but decided against it for she wasn't exactly ready to face him yet.

Not that she regrets what happened between them, because she most definitely does not, but because she finally realized last night that she was in love with him. And that scared the shit out of her. They have only really spent the last week together and already she has fallen head over heels in love. She has been having this fantasy that when they finally do talk about it, that Nathan will tell her much he wants to be with her and doesn't care about his job then they would happily ever after.

Haley however knew that was just a fairytale that would never come true.

So therefor she didn't want to face him yet so she could hold onto the small number of hope that she had left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nathan had taken his shower and gotten dressed he quickly made his way downstairs so he could find out what Jimmy wanted. When he arrived downstairs he got worried when he saw that Haley was nowhere to be found. He walked to Jimmy's office, knowing that's where he'd be, and knocked.

"Come in" He could hear Jimmy announce through the door as he opened it and walked in taking a seat on the big leather couch.

"Where did Haley go?" Nathan couldn't keep himself from asking before the man had a chance to speak.

"Oh she and Lydia went to your house for lunch with your mother." Jimmy stated looking to at him. "Don't worry they have Frank with them." He said when he noticed Nathan's expression turn to worry with his last statement.

Nathan couldn't help but still feeling worried about her. He should be with her so that he knew she was safe. Even though he knew that Frank was one of the best agents besides himself of course.

"First off I want to thank you for saving my daughters life the other day. I knew that I could trust you with her." Jimmy declared giving him a grateful smile.

"No need to thank me I was just doing my job." Nathan stated truthfully.

"I know. However I also know that she's like a little sister to you and how scared you must have been for it was your first time in a crisis situation." Jimmy commented. "I now owe you my life."

Nathan looked down at his hands guiltily when he had said that to him.

I'm so going to lose my job, Nathan commented in his own head.

"Now I wanted to tell you the FBI think they may know who is behind all this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and her mother were sitting in the Scotts' dining room finishing up their lunch. She sat talking to them about the upcoming fundraiser. It was the biggest event and held every year to raise money for aids.

Just then Haley heard a high pitched squeal from behind her meaning only one thing. Her best friend was here.

"Haley!" Brooke squealed walking into the room as she was turning around..

"Hi Brookie!" Haley replied in same excited tone.

"Hello Brooke. How are you?" Deb asked the younger girl. Brooke gave her a dimpled smile.

"Just great thanks. Hi Mrs. James I haven't seen you in a while." Brooke stated turning to Lydia.

"Well Hello Brooke. The dress Haley wore last week was gorgeous dear. You are going to have to design me one." Lydia replied smiling at her.

"Will do. Now I'm going to steal Haley here away from you two so we can have some much needed girl time. Bye-bye now." Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and walking out of the room before either women had a chance to reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat his mouth open in shock. "You think that he has something to do with this?"

"Well we don't have any hard evidence yet." Jimmy replied sitting in the leather chair across from Nathan.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I think he is the mastermind behind it all." Jimmy stated standing up and going behind his desk grabbing a vanilla envelope and handing it to Nathan.

Nathan opened it and looked at it's contents even more shocked.

"Now I don't want Haley to know anything about any of this." Jimmy declared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke took Haley into one of the game rooms and shut the door. She then turned towards her best friend and that's when she noticed that she looked different.

"Oh my god tutorgirl! You so got it on last night!" Brooke declared looking at Haley with wide eyes.

Haley nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on in shock. "No...I...your..." She tried to deny it but she started stuttering while her face got beet red.

"You totally have an after sex glow. Don't deny it! I want all the juicy details!" Brooke declared excitedly sitting on the stool next to her friend.

Haley pondered whether to tell her or not. She promised Nathan that nobody would find out. However Brooke was her best friend and she desperately wanted to tell her.

"I'm not saying anything. I plead the 5th." Haley said holding up her right hand.

"You did, you little slut." Brooke exclaimed causing Haley playfully to smack her.

"Brooke!" Haley said laughing at her best friend.

"Just tell me Haley. I'm your best friend, I have the right to know! If not I'll tell loverboy all your most embarrassing secrets!" Brooke said narrowing her eyes at Haley.

"You wouldn't dare!" Haley stated cautiously. Brooke smiled deviously while she nodded her head.

"I so will." She admitted seriously. "Start talking sister!"

"Fine!" Haley said in defeat. "I just want you to know how much I hate you right now." She commented getting off the stool to go lean against the pool table.

"Ah tutorgirl you know you love me!" Brooke exclaimed hopping off her stool to go stand in front of her friend.

"Okay so last night I, Haley James, lost my virginity! There that is all the details you're getting!" Haley stated with her own devilish smile before she took off running.

"No you don't H. James! Get your butt back here or so help me god I'm going to kick it!" Brooke declared playfully taking off after Haley who was laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Brooke chasing Haley for twenty minutes, she finally caught her and made had her tell all. Now they were in one of the family rooms on the second floor snacking on some chips watching a chick flick.

"How about you come over to my house with me tonight so we can get ready for the club together?" Brooke asked turning to look at Haley. "Then you can wear one of my hot new dresses. Then Nathan wouldn't have a clue as to what hit him in the face!" She stated excitedly.

Haley turned to her and smiled. It wasn't such a bad idea. Haley felt guilty for telling Brooke about sleeping with Nathan and made her swear to never say a word to anybody. One thing that she didn't tell Brooke was that she not only made love to him, that she fell in love with him too.

"Sounds awesome. However will you come with me to my house first to let Nathan know?" Haley asked with a sigh.

"Sure thing buddy. I still can't believe that your not my innocent little tutorgirl anymore." Brooke replied with a small smile. Haley's face broke out into a huge grin thinking about last night.

Flashback

Nathan covered Haley up as he sat beside her admiring her beauty. Then he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. "God you're beautiful" He then said just as soft as the kiss. Nathan sat for a few more moments staring at her before getting up and leaving the room. When he left Haley's eyes flew open as her heart was rapidly beating with the biggest smile on her face.

Flashback

"Haley get your things and come say bye to Deb, we're leaving in a few minutes." Lydia stated popping her head into the room.

"Mom. Brooke is going to come with us okay?" She asked right before Lydia was about to head downstairs.

"Alright honey. Try to hurry though I have to get back to the house to meet your father."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat on the couch in the family room watching a college basketball game. He wasn't really paying attention to it for his mind was reeling of thoughts of Haley. He had been contemplating what he was going to say to her ever since he left Jimmy's office an hour ago.

Just then he heard the front door open and the sound of female voices filled the house. He distinctly made out Haley's voice first, followed by her mothers then, was that Brooke? Oh man! Nathan thought immediately wondering if Haley told her about last night.

He got up and walked into the dinning room where they had gone to find Haley and Brooke. Lydia had already went to her husbands office.

Brooke turned around to see Nathan first. "Hey loverboy! Haley I'm going to go call Lucas and let him know our plans." Then she smiled at her friend leaving the room.

Haley turned around, and brown eyes met blue.

"I..." Nathan started.

"Can we..." Haley started.

They both said at the same time causing them to smile at one another.

"Go ahead" Nathan stated.

"Thanks." Haley said suddenly feeling shy. "I was going to say...Um...Can we just leave last night behind us. I mean it was perfect for me, and I really don't want it ruined by having you tell me that it was a mistake. I just...Want to..."

She was immediately cut off by Nathan lips on her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I know I said that this chapter was going to have major drama. I lied. Sorry. I had to build this up. So the next chapter is the one with the drama. I'm going to start writing it right away and try to post it tonight if I have the time. Hope you guys like this chappie! Please let me know what you think!

Loves ya!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!!!!! Let me just say that I am completely blown away! Once I saw all the replies I jumped up and down very excited! My little girl looked at me like I was nuts! Then she joined me!

Thanks a million! I'm so happy right now! Can you tell by all the exclamation marks! hehe! I'm typing like crazy! Well I won't keep you guys waiting any longer! Here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 9

Haley stood shocked as Nathan surprised her with a kiss. She recovered quickly as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love she held for him. Nathan held onto her tightly around the waist as he deepened the kiss with his tongue.

They heard a door shut down the hall and jumped back from each other, both looking flustered. Moments later Haley's parents entered the dining room. Nathan ran a hand through his hair trying to regain composure.

"Alright we're going out to dinner and then a movie." Jimmy stated when he walked in looking to his only daughter.

"What are you and Brooke doing tonight?" Lydia asked putting a few necessary items in her purse.

"Um.." Haley said clearing her throat a little. "Actually we are going to Tric. Gavin DeGraw is going to be performing!" She stated excitedly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea sweetie." Lydia replied looking up at her.

"Mom it will be fine. Nathan is going to be there along with Lucas and probably Jake too." Haley whined to her mother. Lydia sighed and gave her daughter a small smile.

"Okay. Just be extra cautious. I don't want anything to happen to you." Lydia exclaimed as Haley ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug which she returned.

"Thanks mom!" Haley replied pulling back to look at her mother. "Besides I'll make sure Nathan is with me always."

"Nathan look after her will you?" Jimmy asked putting his coat on.

"No problem" Nathan replied glancing at Haley with passion filled eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was now at Brooke's house getting ready. Haley had on a pink babydoll dress and black stilettos. Her hair was down with curls at the ends and she had on the necklace that Nathan gave her a few days ago. Haley finished putting on eye liner giving herself a smokey eye look. When she was done she took a look into Brooke's full size mirror. She had to admit that she looked hott! She couldn't wait until Nathan saw her. Brooke emerged from her closet with her black pumps.

"Tutorgirl you look so HOTT!" Brooke exclaimed causing a huge grin to form on Haley's face.

"Why thank you B. Davis! You look pretty hott yourself!" Haley commented looking at Brooke's stunning red dress. (kind of like the one in the prom episode only much shorter) Brooke's hair was up and styled curly. She had red lipstick on and light make-up.

"I know! Lucas is not going to know what hit him! Neither will Nathan when he takes a look at you in that dress." Brooke said grabbing her handbag then turning back to Haley with a devilish grin. "And Haley try not to let him rip that dress later while you guy get it on again. It took me four months to make." With that she walked out of her bedroom leaving Haley giggling to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley made her way downstairs and could hear laughter coming from Brooke's family room. She walked and saw Brooke giggling about something Lucas was saying while Nathan stood there amused.

Nathan looked up just in time to see Haley enter the room and his breath caught in his throat.

She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress she was wearing fit her small petite frame perfectly showing off her womanly curves. Her hair was long and curled slightly while it hung around her face illuminating her exquisite features.

Brooke and Lucas noticed Nathan's expression change like he saw a ghost or something, they turned around to see Haley standing there shyly.

"Hey girly you all set?" Brooke asked smiling at her. Lucas looked back to his brother and noticed that he was still staring at her and was that drool? Lucas waved a hand in front of his face as snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah let me grab my coat real quick." Haley replied.

"I need to grab mine too. Be back guys." Brooke stated meeting Haley in the doorway grabbing her arm pulling her out of the room.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for Haley?" Lucas asked looking at his older brother with raised eyebrows. Nathan looked at him then at the floor.

"Yeah right Luke. She just looks so beautiful tonight that's all." Nathan replied fiddling with his watch. Lucas watched him carefully. He knew Nathan was lying by the way he was acting. And if he did have a thing for her, then all hell was about to break loose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley you completely had Nathan drooling!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing her coat from the closet.

"He kissed me earlier at my house after you left the room." Haley blurted out. Brooke looked up at her in shock.

"He did? He's totally falling for you! Go tutorgirl! Having a secret affair with your bodyguard. Sounds like a cheesy Lifetime movie." Brooke said jokingly as Haley hit her on the arm.

The two girls made their way back to the awaiting guys and that's when Haley noticed just how sexy Nathan looked. He was wearing a white dress shirt unbuttoned with a white undershirt underneath with black dress pants and matching black dress shoes. His hair had a wild look to it making Haley just want to make it look even more wild.

Brooke looped her arm through Lucas' and headed for the front door leaving Nathan and Haley behind.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Haley." Nathan said staring down at her. Haley smiled up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She replied as he was the one to smile next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Brooke walked into the already packed Tric Nightclub with Nathan and Lucas following.

The DJ had some Akon playing loudly throughout while dance floor was packed. Then Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson came on making Brooke squeal.

"Come on tutorgirl. Let's go tear up the dance floor." Brooke said pulling Haley out onto the dance floor.

Nathan and Lucas walked up to the bar and sat down watching the girls dance. Nathan never taking his eyes off Haley for a heartbeat.

Haley let loose with Brooke enjoying herself and every once in a while looking over to Nathan. They danced to like five different songs before returning to the guys. Brooke heard another song that she loved and this time grabbed Lucas to dance with her leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

They stood there forever in an awkward silence, neither one not knowing, what to say. So Nathan decided to be the first one to speak.

"You still going to save me the last dance?" He asked with a sexy smile.

"Maybe" Haley replied casually looking down at her feet. Nathan grabbed her chin gently tilting her head to look up at him. She looked up at him anxious.

"Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?" He asked huskily staring at her with intense eyes. Haley smiled at him with a devious look and grabbed his hand slowly leading them the back of the club.

Nathan asked no questions as Haley pulled him into a dark corner. He pushed her up against the wall and smirked down at her. "I want you so bad Hales." He stated his voice almost begging.

Haley grabbed him by the neck and pulled his lips onto hers with surprising force. Nathan moaned into her mouth as their tongues met exploring one another's taste buds. He then wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her even closer.

After several minutes they pulled away from each other and Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's. "We better get back or Lucas and Brooke or going to suspect something." He said catching his breath. Haley nodded her head in agreement. "I'll walk over first then you come in a few minutes. Okay?"

"I'm just going to go to the restroom real quick to touch up my lip gloss." She replied reaching up and wiping some of her lip gloss off Nathan's mouth. "You got some on you." He just smiled at her as she giggled.

"I'll be waiting for ya." Nathan stated releasing her from his hands and walking away while looking around to make sure nobody had saw them. Haley stayed against the wall for a minute smiling from ear to ear as she watched him walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nathan walked back over to the bar he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around only to be met with a fist.

BAM

Nathan stumbled back a little and to his surprise saw that the fist belonged to his little brother.

"WHAT THE HELL JAKE?!" He yelled at him angrily. That was the first time Jake ever got all tough with him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATE?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER!" Jake declared as he swung again this time Nathan was ready and he dodged it. Grabbing Jake and swung his foot underneath his legs knocking him to the ground.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MAN!" Nathan shouted. By now the people around them turned to watch the scene unfold.

Lucas saw Jake from the dance floor swing and hit Nathan. He hurried and made his way through the crowd to find out what was going on, Brooke following quickly behind him.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Jake yelled back as he stood up. "YOU SLEPT WITH HALEY!" Then Jake ran towards Nathan tackling him to the ground sending Nathan's cell phone flying out of his pocket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was standing in the empty bathroom finishing her touch up to her face. She heard a noise then looked to the door and saw a piece of paper slide from underneath it. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to pick it up. She opened it up to read what it said.

SEE YOU SOON

Haley froze to her spot and immediately panicked. It was the same thing that was written on her picture with what looked like blood yet again. She quickly turned around when she heard a noise from the vent.

This isn't happening she thought as her heart started to beat rapidly. Then she reached up and felt he necklace remembering what Nathan had said.

She pressed the small diamond and again and again.

Haley turned back around.

BAM

She fell to the ground as the room around her went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas hurried over and grabbed up Jake just as he tackled Nathan to the ground.

"LET ME FUCKING GO! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS." Jake yelled trying to get free from Lucas' grasp.

"CALM DOWN JAKE!" Lucas shouted at his younger brother. Nathan was now standing, wiping at a little bit of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. He was shocked. How the hell did Jake find out about him and Haley.

"LET GO!" Jake exclaimed and with one final attempt he was free. However he didn't try to go after Nathan he just stood there glaring at him. "ANSWER ME NATE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"How did you find out?" Nathan couldn't stop himself from asking. Lucas looked from one brother to the other confused as to what they were fighting about as did Brooke.

"Someone sent me a picture of you guys in bed together." Jake replied pissed off. "Don't ignore my fucking question again!"

Nathan looked at him confused. "Someone sent you a picture? Who was it from?" Then Nathan's instincts kicked in. Haley. Where was she at? She should have been back from the bathroom a long time ago. He reached in his pocket and realized he had lost his phone. If she were too alert him he wouldn't know without his phone.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT MATTERS! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU SLEPT WITH HER BEHIND MY BACK!"Jake yelled advancing on Nathan again. Lucas quickly stopped him.

"Slept with who?" Lucas asked Jake.

"HALEY!" Jake said annoyed.

"Is that true Nate?" Lucas asked Nathan who wasn't paying attention to nobody.

"I can't find my damn phone! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" Nathan yelled pacing around searching for it.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled at him trying to get his attention.

Nathan still ignored him and decided to just go to the bathroom to check on her. He took off in a sprint with his brothers following. He walked in the girls restroom and felt his stomach churn when he saw blood on the floor.

"FUCK!" Nathan yelled out as he took off out the bathroom.

Lucas and Jake looked in and saw the blood finally coming to their senses realizing that Haley wasn't around. Brooke walked up behind them and screamed. Then the piece of paper lying by the blood caught her eyes as she pushed past them to pick it up. She quickly read it and gasped as tears started vigorously fell down her face.

SEE YOU SOON

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know you guys hate me right? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll have chapter 10 up sometime tomorrow! Besides how I left it, I hope you guys liked the chappie! Let me know what you think!

Loves ya!


	11. Chapter 10

Okay so without further ado! Here's Chappie 10!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: M (FOR ADULT LANGUAGE)

The Bodyguard

Chapter 10

Nathan took back off into the club around the area where Jake tackled him to the ground. He had to find his phone. That was the only way to know where Haley was at. He wanted to choke Jake for acting like this. If he hadn't caused a big scene then somebody would have saw what happened instead of watching him.

Lucas walked back over to where Nathan was, his arm wrapped around a sobbing Brooke. Jake followed behind them looking around, he had already told someone to call the police.

"Nathan man you need to call her parents and let them know." Lucas stated speaking up looking worried for his older brother.

That's when something on the floor had caught Nathan's eye. His phone! He quickly ran to pick it up and saw that it hadn't been damaged. He flipped it open and saw that Haley had indeed used her necklace to alert him. Good girl he thought smiling so relieved that he decided to give her the necklace. Then he hit a few buttons so her location would pop-up

"I've got to go! I know where she is! Call the James' and let them know what's going on. I'm going to call for back up on the way there!" Nathan shouted at Lucas turning and running out of the club.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley's eyes slowly fluttered, open then closed again when she felt sharp pains shooting through head. She reached up to touch her throbbing temples and winced as she felt fresh and dried blood. Then the events from the bathroom came back to her in a flash causing her finally to let her eyes open to look around.

She tried to find anything around here so she had some clue as to where she might be. There was nothing. All she knew was that she was in a small dark room with no windows, except for a small one on the door.

Haley then remembered her necklace again and reached up pushing the small diamond button to alert Nathan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan felt his phone vibrate through his pants pocket he pulled it out and saw that Haley was alerting him again. He stepped on the gas and hoped to god that she wasn't hurt to bad. He then pulled his gun out and made sure it was loaded then called in reinforcement. Somebody was about to pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat there forever until she heard voices coming from down the hall. She quickly ran over to the door and pressed her ear to it so she could hear better.

'No we got to go man! Now!' One guy said.

'What do we do with the girl?' The other guys asked.

'He said to just leave her. Come on he said that Nathan was on his way! Right now!'

'Whatever let's go!'

She heard loud footsteps going downstairs. Her heart started to beat faster as she just realized that the one guys said that Nathan was on his way. Then it hit her. Whoever had kidnapped her knew who Nathan was. And why go through all this trouble to kidnap her if they were just going to leave her there?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan pulled into the parking lot of an old warehouse. He looked around, and saw no other cars. He got out of his car and walked up to the door taking a deep breath, he kicked it open. With his gun raised and ready to aim fire, if needed, he walked in and saw that the place was deserted. That's odd. He looked around, and saw a few empty boxes here and there but besides that the place was completely empty.

Nathan looked around again and a set of steps caught his eye as he quickly ran over to them. Slowly walking upstairs he was met with a long hallway that held several doors which he assumed used to be offices. So one by one he began opening doors and looking into make sure they were clear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley could hear someone else now moving around outside her door. She started to panic hoping that those men hadn't changed there mind and decided to come back and get her. Her heart pounded against her chest when the door knob started to twist.

"Haley are you in there?" She heard Nathan's voice ask with worry.

Haley let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "Nathan?" She asked to make sure.

The door flew open and Nathan stepped inside. Haley ran out of the dark corner and leaped up into his arms instantly sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her small sobbing body into his.

"Sh...It's okay...I'm here now." Nathan said softly rubbing the back of her head trying to calm her down.

"I was so scared Nathan...I'm so happy to see you..." She said with her face buried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hales. I should have been there for you. God this is all my fault!" Nathan replied his heart about to burst with joy that he had found her safe. "Did they hurt you?" He asked pulling her face up so he could look at her. He saw that she had a pretty nasty cut on her temple that was still slightly bleeding.

She looked up into his eyes hazily as he looked over her cut. "I love you" Haley blurted out then her eyes fell shut as darkness had overtaken her again.

Nathan saw her pass out and checked her vitals to make sure she was okay still. "I love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan paced around while he was in a conference room at the hospital speaking Jimmy James.

There was a knock on the door and Jake and Lucas entered the room. Jake still looked pissed off at Nathan while Lucas looked worried for him. He knew just by the way Nathan looked at Haley tonight that something had to be going on between the two.

When Nathan saw Jake enter he went charging at him and hit him square in the jaw knocking him down. Lucas immediately jump in and grabbed Nathan before he could advance on him again. Jimmy watched him confused.

"DAMN NATE! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?" Jake shouted standing up rubbing at his already swelling jaw.

"IF YOU WEREN'T BEING SUCH A STUPID ASS NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Nathan yelled at him clenching his fist again.

"Nate calm down man! She's alright now. She's safe. Don't take this out on him." Lucas stated trying to calm him down. Nathan just sighed annoyed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Does anybody mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Jimmy asked confused as to why they are fighting. Nathan turned to Jake knowing what he was about to say.

"Go ahead and tell him Nate!" Jake declared with an evil smile. Lucas watched on knowing damn straight that Jimmy is going to kill Nathan. When Nathan didn't say anything, Jake decided to spill the beans. "He's been sleeping with Haley, not protecting her."

There was a silence.

BAM

Jimmy came out of nowhere and hit Nathan sending him staggering.

"You mean to tell me I trusted my daughter's life in your hands to have you turn around, and take advantage of her. Your 21 years old and she's only 16! I took you into my home and trusted you." Jimmy exclaimed very angry.

"It's not like that at all..." Nathan tried to say but was interrupted.

"Yes it is Nathan! I have no choice but to fire you and let the agency know what you have done." Jimmy stated then walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Nathan screamed at Jake charging back at him. Lucas stopped him.

"I'm sorry Nate." Lucas said looking at him seeing the pain in his eyes.

They turned when they heard the door to the room open back up and saw Brooke standing there with red rimmed eyes from crying.

"Haley's awake. She doesn't want to see any one until she sees you." Brooke stated looking at Nathan as his face instantly softened at the news.

Nathan darted out the room past Brooke and down the hall where he saw Jimmy and Lydia standing outside her door. He walked up to them and looked at Jimmy with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Was all Nathan said as he opened the door and walked in. He stood there staring at her small body lying in the hospital bed and felt his heart break for her. Her head was bandaged and you could see a big bruise appearing at the bottom of the wrap.

When Haley looked up and saw Nathan standing there her face lit up as she sat forward patting the spot next to her. He slowly walked over to sit next to her.

"Hi" Nathan said in a weak voice. Haley flung her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there's chapter 10! Hope you guys liked it! There will be much more Naley in the next chappie! I don't know if I can update again today or not but I'm going to try my best! Thanks so much for reading and replying!

Loves ya!


	12. Chapter 11

Okay so no more waiting here is the next chappie!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (May contain some adult language)

The Bodyguard

Chapter 11

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around Haley and whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried about you." All thoughts of the previous confrontation with her father leaving his mind.

Haley felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt completely safe in his arms. Like nobody could ever hurt her if she was in his arms. She had been so scared tonight and all she could think of to keep her mind straight was Nathan. He had saved her life yet again.

She slowly started placing kisses in the crook of his neck up to his ear. Nathan moaned slightly as their lips made contact. That's when he had to stop. He pulled away as he got up from the bed and began to pace.

Haley looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Nathan?" She asked her expression now turning into a worried one.

"Everybody knows" He stated as he finally met her eyes.

"Knows what?" She asked even more confused.

"That we slept together." He replied as he looked down at his hands. Haley looked at him shocked. How did everyone know? Oh my god Brooke! Why would she tell when Haley made her promise not to.

"How?" She asked her voice even sounding shocked. Nathan looked back up to her with sadness in his eyes.

"Somebody took pictures of us together Hales. Then sent them to Jake." He replied growing slightly angry remembering how Jake had acted at the club. By now Haley was even more shocked then before.

Pictures? Who? How? Her mind was reeling with possibilities.

"Who could have..." She started her voice not being able to finish at how disturbed she was at the thought of someone doing this to her.

"I have no clue. What so ever." Nathan then turned around, and ran a hand through his hair while letting out a sigh. "Jake just told your dad what we did."

Haley covered her mouth with her hands as tears started to make there way down her face. How could Jake tell him? She didn't even want to think about what her father is going to do to her. She made a mental note to slap Jake the next time she saw him.

"He fired me and said that he was going to tell the agency." Nathan said breaking the long silence. Causing a sob from Haley from his statement. He turned around to look at her and felt his heart break for her.

"No! This can't be happening!" Haley yelled her voice breaking with each breath. "I'm so sorry Nathan. You're probably going to be fired and it's all my fault!" She exclaimed and for the first time she regrets what they did.

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped you. I let it go to far knowing the consequences." He said trying to convince her so she didn't feel guilty.

There was a knock on the door and both looked to see who it was.

"Can I come in?" Brooke asked with red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah" Haley said as she wiped her own tears and got a hold of herself.

Brooke walked in and shut the door. "Oh and Nate there is some man outside that needs to speak with you." She stated turning towards Nathan.

Nathan nodded at Brooke then turned to Haley and gave her a small smile before heading for the door.

"Nathan" Haley called out to him before he had a hand on the doorknob. "When I was in that warehouse...I heard one of the guys say that someone called and told them to leave because you were on your way. Whoever is doing this knows who you are and I imagine are watching you as well. Be careful." Haley exclaimed as Nathan tried to comprehend the information that she just gave him. He grabbed the door handle but before he didn't open it. Instead he turned back around, and in two quick strides he had Haley in a tight embrace. Then he gave her a soft sensual kiss that made her want melt right there in that hospital bed.

"I love you too you know." Nathan whispered into her ear as he pulled away from the kiss and back into a hug. Haley smiled into the crook of his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat back in the conference room silently with the chief of his department at the Agency. Who just gave him an hour long lecture about mixing business with pleasure.

"We're not going to fire you Nathan. However, if you have so much as another complaint against you then we will have no other choice then to let you go." Chief Wilkins stated seriously. Nathan looked up at him and for the first time since he arrived at the hospital he had hope.

"Great! I promise sir I won't let you down." Nathan said standing up to shake his hand. "Thank you."

"Mr. James has requested another agent to protect his daughter. I thought of giving Smith the job. What do you think?" The older man asked.

"I'm not really sure." Nathan replied. Tim Smith was his best friend. He did come in second in training next to Nathan but he liked to goof off too much. He wasn't sure he wanted Tim to be the one protecting Haley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat in the hospital bed awaiting the doctor to come in and release her. She was fine other than the minor cut and bruise on her forehead.

Her parents had just come in the room right after Brooke left and told them that Haley wanted them in there.

She watched as her father paced the room in an angry manner, yet to speak. Her mother had red rimmed eyes as she watched her husband.

"So how long have you and Nathan been sleeping together?" Jimmy asked finally stopping his movements to look at his only child.

Haley looked away from her father and sighed. Here comes the inevitable.

"It only happened once." Haley replied still not looking at him. Jimmy sighed.

"And that's going to be it. I fired him and I don't want you to see him again." Jimmy stated angrily. That's when Haley finally looked up at him feeling her anger start to rise as well.

"Dad you're not going to tell me who I'm allowed to see!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"You're only 16 Haley! And he's 21 years old!" Jimmy said raising his voice slightly. "If you don't want to see things my way then I have no other choice but to send you to Italy with your grandma. At least there you would be safe."

Haley sat there shocked. There was no way she was going to Italy.

"No way dad! Your not doing this to me! I'm not going! Besides this is just plain crazy! You are six years older than mom. Why does it matter with Nathan?" Haley asked as tears began to fill her eyes once again.

"That's different. We were in love. And surely you two are not in love..." He started but was cut off by his daughter.

"I do love him daddy!" Haley yelled at him. Her parents looked at her with surprise etched on their faces.

"Your to young to be in love." Jimmy said as tears began to make there way down Haley's face.

"Your wrong Jimmy. We were her age when we met and fell in love." Lydia stated speaking for the first time surprising her daughter and husband.

Lydia didn't like the idea of her baby girl and Nathan together either. However she saw just how much he means to her daughter. She's also noticed that the way that Nathan looks at her and she can see how much he truly cares about her.

"But..." Jimmy started to be cut off by his wife.

"No buts. I think your being unreasonable. Haley is a very responsible young woman and she is definitely not dumb. If she says she loves him then I believe her. And Nathan is a fine young man who I believe feels the same way." Lydia stated giving Haley a small smile which was returned with a huge grin.

Jimmy stood there not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth to speak again this he was cut off by his daughter.

"I'm so sorry daddy, for all this. Don't take this out on Nathan it's not entirely his fault. Please don't fire him. He's the only person in this world I feel safe with." Haley stated quickly.

"He's most definitely fired. No buts on that one." He replied sternly. "However I suppose if you wanted to see him then that would be alright." Jimmy said turning to look at Haley who ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks dad!" Haley practically squealed in delight. Lydia smiled at them glad that everything was fine now. At least for a little while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat in her living room with her parents awaiting her new bodyguard. She called Nathan and told him what her dad said so he decided to ride along with Tim to the James' house.

Haley jumped up when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it and sure enough there was Nathan and one of the guys whom she saw at the Agency.

"Hey you" Nathan stated looking at her. Her head was no longer wrapped in the big bandage. The cut on her temple was covered with a smaller bandage and the bruise around it was slightly darker.

Haley smiled up at him as he walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her small arms around his waist while laying her head on his chest. "Hey" She finally got out.

She had no idea how she was going to be able to handle all this commotion without him protecting her. While Nathan was standing there thinking the same thing.

"I hate to break up this Kodak moment and all." Tim Smith said speaking for the first time.

Nathan and Haley pulled away from one another while both giving him a glare. Then Nathan thought that he should properly introduce the two.

"Right. So Haley this is my good friend Tim Smith. Tim you know Haley?" Nathan said while they shook hands.

"So you must be Smith?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the large foyer.

"Yes sir." Tim stated while extending his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan were watching television in the family room sitting comfortably with her head lying in his lap as he played with her hair. Tim was with Jimmy in his office discussing security matters.

After her father came in and introduced himself to Tim, there was an awkward silence between the four. Jimmy kept glancing towards Nathan and anyone could tell that he was still angry.

They heard someone behind them walk into the room and Nathan turned to see who it was while Haley sat up if it was her dad. Tim came walking through the doors and plopped down on the couch next to Nathan.

"Man. You guys are in a crazy situation. Somebody actually took pictures of you guys sleeping together?" Tim asked still in shock from all the information Jimmy had told him of.

"Yeah" Nathan said staring off into his own little world. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Jimmy speak from behind them.

"Haley it's getting late. You should say goodbye to your guest then head to bed, you have school tomorrow." Jimmy stated as if Nathan wasn't sitting there then turning and exiting the room.

"He sure in the hell doesn't like you anymore." Tim stated with a chuckle.

"Shut up Tim. Now go so I can say goodbye to Haley without you watching." Nathan exclaimed standing up. Tim got up and headed out of the room leaving them alone.

Haley looked up at Nathan with a sad look because he was leaving. He towered over her and wanted so bad to be able to just stay with her and hold her all night. Well maybe more than just hold her.

"Keep the necklace on all the time Hales. If something ever happens to you just remember the necklace. One push of that button and I'm there." He stated in a soft tone. She nodded up at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him down so that he was sitting beside her again.

"I know. I just...This is going to be hard without you here with me." She admitted looking deep into his intense blue eyes. Nathan couldn't hold back any longer as he closed the small gap between them and took her lips with his own into a soft kiss. It started out slow then turned into hunger for one another as all the events from the previous night came flooding back feeding there emotions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay you guys there's chapter 11! Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you all thought! The next chapter will hint around as to who is behind all this drama! I'm going to start writing it after I post this. Not sure when I'll have it finished. But I'm hoping it will be done tonight!

Loves ya bunches!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Okay so I couldn't wait any longer to update! I just love writing this story! But I love reading you guys' replies even more! Well here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (Contains adult language)

The Bodyguard

Chapter 12

Nathan just walked in the door to his parents house carrying his bag from Haley's. He took the bag upstairs and set it on his bed not bothering to unpack right at the moment. No first he wanted to find Jake. There was some explaining that he needed to do.

He walked down the hall to Jake's room and knocked. He heard shuffling around, and then the door opened. Jake stood there looking and Nathan with confusion and anger written all over his face. And Nathan could have sworn that his eyes held guilt in them. But guilt from what?

"What the hell do you want?" Jake asked in annoyance. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"We need to talk." Nathan demanded sternly.

Jake rolled his eyes. Figures, Nathan thought, such a girly thing to do.

"What do you have a hearing problem? I said that I was busy!" Jake exclaimed saying the last part slow like he was talking to a child.

Nathan couldn't take his shit anymore and grabbed him with both hands around the collar of his shirt slamming him up against the door. "Jake I'm not in the mood for your period. So let's get this straight, Haley made it perfectly clear that she likes you no more as a friend. Okay? So get your head out of your ass and grow up!" Nathan stated through gritted teeth as Jake looked at him with a scared expression.

"Whatever man. Let go of me now." Jake replied in a better tone as Nathan slowly let, go of his hold on him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about Saturday night." Nathan replied making his way into Jake's room uninvited.

"Come on in." Jake said with sarcasm. "What about Saturday night?" He asked walking over to his laptop and closing it covertly.

Nathan walked in and looked at some of the pictures on his bulletin board. "I am sorry about Haley Jake. I never meant for this to happen. You need to understand that. I would never intentionally hurt you." Nathan admitted turning around to look at his younger brother who didn't really seem to be paying any attention to him. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Huh..Yeah...You would never hurt me...Yeah." Jake replied shaking his head. "What do you want to talk about Saturday night? Do you think you know who is doing this?" Jake asked anxiously.

Nathan raised his eyebrow at his quick change of tone. "I have a few suspects." He watched as Jake turned around, and began fiddling with some papers lying on his desk.

"Like who?" Jake asked a little comprehensive.

"Tell me what you know about Justin Andrews." Nathan asked casually while watching his brother sigh before answering.

"I know that he is a trouble maker and that he likes Haley a lot. Is that enough motive?" Jake said his words rushing out of his mouth.

"No I need more evidence. Where are the pictures at?" Nathan asked looking around to see if he saw them.

"Umm..I threw those away." Jake stated sounding a little unsure of himself.

"That's called tampering with evidence." Nathan stated acknowledging him how serious this was. Jake looked anywhere but at his brother. "Was there really any pictures Jake?" Nathan couldn't help but finding himself asking at the way Jake was acting.

Jake let out a long sigh and finally looked at Nathan with narrowed eyes. "No"

Nathan was shocked. Then how did he know about them sleeping together? Before he had a chance to ask Jake answered the question that was currently occupying his mind.

"Saturday afternoon when Haley came over for lunch with her mom, her and Brooke were in the family room with all the girl movies. Anyhow I was walking by to go downstairs when I overheard them talking. Haley was telling Brooke every excruciating detail and I couldn't help but to listen." Jake stated with a shrug of the shoulders. "I was so mad when I heard the 'news'. So I had a few drinks before I left for the club. Then I saw you guys in the corner making out it just...I don't know...I snapped."

Nathan turned around, and ran his hands through his hair which he did whenever he was starting to get angry. "Tell me something then Jake. Why did you lie about it?" He didn't even want to look at him for he was afraid that if her did then he might hurt him.

"I didn't want Haley to get mad about me eavesdropping." Jake replied nonchalantly.

"Do you even know the shit you have caused because you want to act like the world is supposed to revolve around you!?!" Nathan said incredulously his voice raising a notch. "Jimmy fired me and won't even acknowledge me anymore! I ALMOST was fired from my job! And now Tim is Haley's bodyguard, somebody that doesn't even take their job seriously!" He continued walking up to Jake and getting in his face. "HALEY WAS ALMOST KILLED BECAUSE YOU ARE SO STUCK ON YOURSELF!"

"OKAY I'M SORRY! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY! GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YOU?" Jake shouted back feeling extremely intimidated by Nathan.

"You really want a break Jake? Cause I can give you one!" Nathan stated angrily swinging at his brother.

BAM

Nathan's fist connected with Jake's nose causing him to hit the floor while his nose started to bleed. "A break in your damn nose. Maybe from now on you will keep it out of my business!" He declared while Jake held his nose and got up from the floor as Nathan left his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Haley had been kidnapped and her life was slowly falling apart. First she kept getting these strange letters in the mail. It was pretty much hate mail. So finally after the first four that she read were dumb, she just tossed anymore that she got in the trash without even opening.

Secondly, she hasn't really spent anytime with Nathan except for two days since that fretful night. She missed him so much. His kisses, his touches, the way that he smiles at her and only her. Everytime she asks him to come over and hang out or go anywhere he would make up some excuse to get out of it. Haley was becoming worried that he was losing interest in her.

Thirdly, there was Tim. Sure he was an all around nice guy, however he was a pervert. Not to her. But to all the girls she goes to school with, and especially Brooke. Who seemed to now be avoiding her because of it.

Haley was now in her bedroom trying to call Nathan, who hasn't answered his phone all day. She didn't want to bug him or anything, she just really missed him. Finally right before the voicemail picked up he answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been answering your calls I've been busy with work all day." Nathan stated lying.

He didn't mean to lie to her, he wasn't doing anything that she shouldn't know about. He has been trying to figure this thing out with who has been messing with Haley. The FBI was getting nowhere with finding the person, hell the only direction that they were moving was backwards.

"It's okay I've just missed you." Haley said through the phone and Nathan could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Hales. I've missed you too. Look how about tomorrow, since you don't have school, we spend the whole day together? Huh?" He asked her feeling extremely guilty for blowing her off.

"Love it! Sounds like a master plan!" Haley said not trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Great! Okay I'll be over first thing tomorrow." He stated sounding excited as well.

"Can't wait! So how is your day so far?" Haley asked in a better mood now.

"Look Hales I would really love to chit chat and all but I have a bunch more paper work to do and if want to be able to come early in the morning then I have to finish this up. I'm really sorry." Nathan said guilty again for he was lying yet again.

"It's fine. Anything to have you all day to myself." Haley replied with a slight giggle.

Nathan smirked to himself, he loved it when she would giggle. "Thanks for understanding. You know how much I love you right?" He asked sweetly.

"Always and forever" Haley replied grinning from ear to ear. "I love you too. See you tomorrow loverboy." She said in a seductive tone causing Nathan to get hard at just the way she said it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan parked his brand new all black 2008 Hummer while he pulled out a pair of binoculars. He was watching Justin Andrews house. He has been for the past couple of nights. That's what he has been lying to Haley about.

You see for the past two week's Nathan has come up with three different suspects and he would watch them each night for a couple of hours. Right now he just waited and watched to see if Justin would do anything out of the ordinary. So far his luck has been very bad. Nothing has happened.

Then Nathan watched as Justin walked down his pathway that led to his house and out to his car. He climbed in and took off down the road. So Nathan followed to see what was poppin'.

Nathan followed the boy for about twenty minutes, staying back so that he wouldn't notice that he had a shadow at the moment, before he pulled into a deserted warehouse not to far from the warehouse Haley was taken to. Now he had Nathan's full attention as he watched Justin look around before heading inside. Nathan pulled out his trusty electronic listening device, letting him hear anything within 300 hundred yards. He tried to tune it so he could hear what was being said, however there was too much static to make anything out. So Nathan got out of his car and moved a little closer behind some dumpsters. He could distinctly make out at least four different voices.

Nathan heard Justin's voice yelled above the other guys'.

"YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR MONEY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FINISH THE JOB!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there's chapter 12! Oh the suspense! Sorry for not having that much Naley in this one! The next update is going to be them spending the day together! YAY!!! Well anyway I hope you guys liked that Chapter!!! Let me know what you guys think!!!

Loves ya bunches!


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everyone!!! So I'm back with yet another update!!! I have to say thank you so much!!! There was 19 replies last time!!! That is so freakin' AWESOME!!! I can't stop writing with all the great replies I keep getting!!! Thanks again so much!! You guys have no idea how happy you have made me!!! Okay so here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (May contain some adult language and adult situations)

The Bodyguard

Chapter 13

Haley laid in bed that night not able to go to sleep. And not because she was so excited that Nathan was going to spend the whole day with her either. But because she had a feeling that something very bad was about to happen. She had a churning feeling deep down in her gut that made her sick to her stomach. Literally sick. She had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom barely making it to her toilet.

After what seemed like forever she finally stopped puking and got up from the cool tile floor and made her way back into bed. Her stomach was still upset.

Haley laid there and hoped to god that everything will be alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat by the dumpster listening to what the men were arguing about. They were all talking at once now and he had a hard time comprehending what was being said and by whom.

Then he heard gunshots being fired. Nathan hurriedly threw the earphones off. It was so loud through the Electronic Listening Device that he practically went deaf for a few minutes. He sat there with his hands over his ears and when the ringing finally subsided he listened to see if he heard anymore shots being fired.

He didn't hear anything for a while then suddenly he heard tires screeching on the pavement as Justin's car took off. Then he looked around the side covertly and saw two men dragging another man who had been injured into their vehicle taking off as well.

Nathan stood there in shock. What the hell just happened here? They were making some kind of deal. That was for sure. He decided to get up and go check out the warehouse for any signs of evidence. When he walked in he immediately smelled the gunpowder still fresh in the air.

All that was around pieces of cardboard lying here and there with a big wood table right smack dab in the middle with huge overhead light shining right down on it. He walked over to it and could see a little bit of blood.

Nathan was completely baffled. He needed to find out why Justin was after Haley and what exactly took place tonight.

However all that would have to wait until Sunday, for tomorrow he was going to spend loving his beautiful girlfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley awoke the next morning with her stomach still feeling upset. Nonetheless she got up excitedly and jumped in the shower to be good and ready for when Nathan arrived.

She wanted to show him what he has been missing for the past two weeks. And she had the perfect present to give him.

Haley's parents were supposed to be gone all day. Her father had to go into the office and begin preparing for the next witness in his case. While her mother had to go help Deb plan for the big Charity Gala coming up in three weeks right after Christmas holiday.

She got out of the shower and decided to wear a white mini tennis skirt with a chiffon sweater tank and her black Jimmy Choo pumps. She left her hair long and slightly curled. She gave herself a once over in her mirror and smiled mischievously.

Nathan was definitely going to regret not spending time with her.

Haley heard the doorbell ring and literally jumped up and down as she took off out of her room and downstairs to see that Tim had beaten her to the door. He opened it and Haley couldn't feel her heart rapidly beat to find that it was Brooke.

Haley has never been so disappointed to see her best friend in her whole life. Brooke however looked extremely excited.

"Save it Tim." Brooke stated walking by him as he was about to speak to her while shutting the door. "Hi tutorgirl! You're looking pretty hot!"

"Hey Brooke. Thanks." Haley said showing no kind of enthusiasm. Just then the doorbell rang again and Haley pushed past Tim to answer it this time. Brooke stood there with a confused look while Tim looked violated. Haley opened the door and couldn't help the huge grin that broke out across her lips.

Nathan stood their holding a bouquet of some small purple wildflowers. "Hi" He said grinning back. Then he looked her up and down noticing how sexy she was looking right now. He gently pulled her to him in a searing kiss that made Haley's insides churn with passion.

"Hello you have a guest!" Brooke exclaimed while tapping her foot. "A guest that is your best friend."

Haley pulled away from Nathan slightly and gazed up at with fire in her eyes. "How did you know that these are my favorite flowers?" She asked with a smile spread across her face as she took the flowers from him looking at them in awe.

"That's just what you call love baby." Nathan stated with his trademark smirk that made her go weak in the knees.

Haley slowly brought her free hand up to the collar of his blue polo and pulled him down to connect their lips once again. Completely oblivious to the impatient Brooke tapping her foot behind her.

"Okay we all witnessed the 'Naley' reunion tour. It was great and all but could you guys please come back to the real world. Because I have THE greatest news!" Brooke stated excitedly as Nathan and Haley pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"Okay Brooke! What is it?" Haley asked impatiently. Nathan walked over and did his man hug thing with Tim.

"Guess who just got her clothing line launched by Victoria's Secret?" Brooke asked casually like it was no big thing while inside she was screaming it.

"You didn't" She asked as Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer and nodded her head animatedly. Haley's eyes lit up and she let out a squeal. Then both began jumping up and down while holding hands and squealing wildly.

Nathan and Tim watched on shaking their heads.

"We all witnessed the 'Baley' reunion now so could you guys come back to the real world." Nathan stated mocking Brooke earlier while Tim laughed.

The two girls stopped while Brooke sent a death glare towards Nathan.

"Brooke I'm so happy for you! All your hard work has finally paid off!" Haley said as Brooke looked back to her smiling. Haley pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Thanks buddy! I'm so freakin excited!" Brooke exclaimed as they pulled away. "I really have to go now though. I'm meeting Lucas in..." She pulled her phone out of her purse to look at it. "Oh my god...Five minutes ago!"

Haley laughed. "Alright well call me later."

"Okay" Brooke said giving her a smile as she walked back to the door past Tim who was about to open his mouth. "Save it Tim. Later Naley!" She said waving her hand behind her while walking out and shutting the door.

Nathan and Haley turned towards each other simultaneously and stared at one another with an intense feeling of need. Need to be together, need to kiss and touch each other.

"So what do you guy want to do?" Tim asked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Tim get lost." Haley and Nathan said at the same as they walked closer to each other never breaking eye contact. Nathan's breath caught in his throat as he grabbed her hips and brought them hard against his body. Tim shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Just as Nathan was about to lean in for a kiss she brought her finger up to stop him. He let out a moan and pouted his lips at her. Haley let out a small giggle.

"Come up to my room in about fifteen minutes. I have a surprise for you." She stated reaching up and placing a peck on his lips before taking off upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked into the kitchen his mind wandering what Haley's surprise was going to be. A smirk formed on his lips thinking of the possibilities.

"You know I'm not supposed to leave you guys alone." Tim said to Nathan while sitting at the counter eating some chips.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt right?" Nathan said smacking Tim on the back.

"Whatever just don't get me fired too." Tim replied getting up and putting the chips away. "Haley got another letter in the mail today."

"Another letter?" Nathan asked confused. Tim looked at him and realized that Haley never told him.

"Maybe she should tell you." Tim replied casually.

"Just tell me Tim." Nathan demanded sternly.

Tim sat back down at the counter and let out a sigh. "Fine. She has been getting these weird letters. She has no idea who is sending them. I found one lying on the floor by the trash the other day. I confronted her about it, and she said that she's been getting them like almost everyday."

Nathan stood there dumbfounded and feeling somewhat hurt. She's never mentioned any kinds of letters to him. Why wouldn't she tell him about something like this especially since there was someone out there trying to hurt her.

"Thanks Tim. I'm going to go talk to her about it. Holler if you absolutely need me." Nathan stated walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to Haley's room.

He knocked on her bedroom door and then walked in when he heard her call him. When Nathan walked in the room all thoughts about the letters were lost. He stood there glued to the floor his mouth agape.

Haley was standing there in nothing but a pink satin babydoll and matching thong with the sexiest smile plastered across her face.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" She asked as she suppressed a giggle.

Nathan slowly regained composure as he turned around, and shut the door then making his way over to Haley. All the while stripping his polo off and throwing it behind him. Their lips met hungrily as Haley's hands ran up and down his bare chest. His hands were roaming the small of her back down to her rear as their tongues continued the fierce battle for dominance. Haley reached around to the front of his blue jeans undoing his belt buckle hurriedly. Nathan picked her up as she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them closer. He carried her over to the bed with ease and laid them down gently so he was hovering over her. Her hands came up to his back dragging her nails along the skin teasingly. He broke the kiss for the first time since they made contact and attacked her neck while she let out a small tantalizing moan driving him even more turned on.

Then the security alarm went off.

Nathan immediately stopped what he was doing and looked down at Haley who was looking flustered and scared. He jumped off her and to the door while buckling his belt back up. She got up and quickly grabbed her cotton robe slipping it on.

"Put some pants on Haley. Hurry!" Nathan said looking out into the hall. Everything was too silent besides the alarm. Haley hurriedly did as he said starting to get very frightened as to what was going on. He turned back and saw that she had on some pants. "Come on and stay right behind me."

"Nathan..." Haley started to say.

BANG

She was cut off by the sound of a gun being shot downstairs silenced her. She brought her hand up to her mouth trying to muffle her shriek.

BANG

Her heart was beating rapidly as she heard another gunfire.

Nathan remembered the gun he hid in the spare bedroom that he used to stay in. He made his way into the room and hoped to god it was still there. He opened the closet door and reached up onto the top shelf feeling around under some spare towels.

"Bingo" He whispered as he felt the gun pulling it down and making sure it was loaded. He then turned to Haley. "Okay I want you to hide in here. Don't come out until I come back for you. Got it?" He told her seriously.

"Nathan..." She pleaded but was cut off by his lips.

"I love you" He said softly as tears began to fill her eyes. "Promise not to leave until I come back."

"What if something happens?" Haley couldn't help asking.

"I'm coming back Hales. Don't worry." Nathan replied sternly. "Now promise me."

"Promise" Haley said in a whisper as the tears now fell down her cheeks.

Nathan opened the door wider as she walked in and turned back around, and kissed him again. "I love you. Be careful please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan slowly made his way silently downstairs looking around every corner.

BANG

That's when he heard yet another gunshot but this time someone yelled out in pain.

BANG

He was at the bottom of the steps now when he heard another shot being fired.

Nathan looked around the corner into the foyer. Nobody. Then he stealthily made his way into the kitchen where he thought the noise was coming from. Sure enough there was someone in a mask and a long brown trench coat making there way in his direction.

Nathan immediately went into James Bond mode and jumped out from behind the wall.

BANG

He hit the intruder in the shoulder.

Nathan did a roll and jumped back up to his feet gun drawn. Then the intruder took off running back though the kitchen while using his free hand to fire shots at Nathan from behind.

Nathan dodged the shots then grew extremely pissed off as one of the bullets came awfully close to his head. He took off after him firing a shot hitting the guy in the hand causing him to drop his weapon.

As they ran back through the kitchen Nathan saw Tim lying there on the floor by the counter bleeding and unconscious. He wanted to stop and make sure he was okay but first he wanted to get this guy and beat him. He looked back up and saw that the intruder was no longer in sight.

Nathan stopped and tried to listen to see if he could hear which direction he ran. However the damn security alarm was too loud.

He turned around when he heard the front door being kicked open and saw the FBI come swarming in.

"Send some men around back! And we need an ambulance pronto!" Nathan yelled out to them as he made his way back over to Tim lying on the floor. Who was had a gunshot in his leg and chest.

He knelt down beside him and picked up his head. "TIM!" He called out trying to get him to wake up. He put two fingers to the side of his throat on his artery to feel for a pulse. It was barely there.

"NO! Tim wake up man! You got to wake up!" Nathan called out as his eyes started to water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there's chapter 13! I know I'm awful right? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading and replying!!!!

Loves ya bunches!

P.S. Sorry I didn't have time for personal replies this chapter. Promise next time I'm going to make your replies longer!


	15. Chapter 14

Have no fear your update is here!!! I love saying that!!! hehe!!! Anyways here is the next chappie!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 14

Nathan stood there watching as a the Paramedics came in and started to work on Tim. He was standing there with shaky hands as everything in front of him played out in slow motion. When really everything was done with impressive speed. The paramedics lifted Tim onto a gurney and hauled him off in the squad. By now one of the FBI agents had come over and was talking to Nathan who was still in his own little world. Then the agent said something that brought him back to the real world. Haley James.

"Haley" Nathan repeated softly taking off upstairs leaving the officer standing there confused.

Nathan ran into the guestroom with his heart beating so fast he thought that it was going to burst from his chest. He opened the closet door and had the biggest rush of relief wash over him.

There was Haley standing in the closet with tears steadily falling down her cheeks. When she saw Nathan standing there she rushed over to him and flung herself in his awaiting arms. She let out one last sob, thanking god that he was alright.

Nathan held onto her so tight that Haley looked up and saw that he was trying his best not to cry. She pulled away grabbing his hands and that's when she noticed they had blood on them. She went into instant worry mode.

"Nathan are you hurt?" She asked looking him up and down until Nathan finally couldn't hold in the sob any longer. She looked up at him as a few tears slid down his face. "Oh my god Nathan what happened? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Haley asked feeling herself tear back up while watching as he broke down.

"Tim" He stated as she brought up her hand to wipe his tears away. He looked down at her with a sad face. "He was shot. I don't know if he is going to be alright. Hales I can't lose him he's been my best friend since grade school. He's like a brother to me." Nathan pleaded with like she held the power to save his life. His tine broke her heart. He sounded so helpless.

Haley pulled him back to her in a tight hug. "It's okay. Sh...It's going to be okay." She said softly while rubbing the back of his neck praying that everything will be alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was now back downstairs sitting with Nathan in the family room as they spoke with the head leutinant of the FBI. She sat there rubbing his still bare back as he retold the days unfortanate events. Then she heard her mother wail as she walked into the room and spotted Haley, Deb right behind her.

Haley got up and quickly ran to meet her mother halfway as they hugged each other tightly.

"Honey what happened?" Lydia asked looking around the ramsacked house. While Deb walked over and sat next to Nathan and giving him a motherly hug. "I got a call from the Security Alarm system people saying that the alarm went off."

"Somebody broke in the house again mom! They shot Tim. He's in the hospital." Haley said her voice a little shaky from everything that has happened. Lydia's mouth opened in shock.

"Is he alright?" Lydia asked once she found she could speak again.

"I don't know." Haley stated as her troubled feelings reappeared.

"Mrs. James can we have a word with you?" An agent asked Lydia who nodded and turned to walk away with him.

Haley turned and walked back into the family room to sit with Nathan who was standing up and shaking the Leutinants hand.

"Hey you want to go to the hospital now?" Haley asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah let's go." Nathan replied draping his arm around her shoulders. Deb watched the two and smiled. She always pictured that Haley and Jake would end up together. Who knew that she would end up with Nathan?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley walked down the hall of the hospital with their hands intertwined. Nathan stopped them at the nurses station in the Emergency Room. The old woman sitting behind the counter looked up at the them sweetly.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me if Tim Smith was here. He was brought in a squad." Nathan replied showing no kind of emotion. Haley gave his hand a gentle squeeze as the nurse looked through the computer.

"You don't know do you?" The old woman asked looking up.

Nathan's heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his throat. Haley looked over to him with a scared look and saw that he was unable to speak. So she asked the ineviteable.

"Know what exactly." Haley asked in a small worried voice.

The older woman smiled at her. "He was brought out of surgery not to long ago and is up in ICU."

Nathan let out the breath that he was holding in. He thought she was going to tell them that he had died. From Haley's expression he knew that she had thought the same thing.

"Could you tell me what room he's in?" Nathan asked anxiously.

"323" The nurse replied as Nathan immediately took off towards the elevators while Haley said a quick thank you before being pulled away.

They were on the third floor and standing in front of room 323 in no time. Nathan inhaled then exhaled deeply before opening the door and walking in with Haley right behind.

Tim was lying in the hospital bed unconscious with tubes in his nose and the heart monitor beeping loudly. Nathan walked in sitting down in the chair next to his bed as Haley sat next to him.

Then a nurse walked in to check his vitals. She gave Nathan and Haley a sympathetic smile.

"Could you tell me if he's going to be alright?" Nathan couldn't help asking.

"I know his surgery went very well. He's heavily sedated right now. We won't really know anything until he wakes up." The nurse replied as she wrote down his vitals on her chart. "If you have anymore questions I'll be outside but I'll be back in a half hour to check his vitals again." She stated as she walked out of the room.

"This is all my fault." Nathan stated guitily staring at Tim's lifeless body. Haley turned toward him with narrowed eyebrows.

"No it is not. Listen to me Nathan. If you weren't there then Tim and I would be dead." Haley said as the truth to what she just said hit her. They probably would be dead for sure if he wasn't there. "This is definitely not your fault. If anything you saved his life." She stated as he looked at her dazed by her words.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked with an overwhelming smile.

"Not recently" Haley replied with a sly grin. He leaned closer so his face was inches from her own as his expression turned serious.

"I love you" He said softly in the most caring tone. Haley's smiled faded as her expression to turned solemn.

"And I love you" She whispered right before he inched closer brushing hips lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips caress hers then his tongue darted out and ran across her top lip. He then gently nibbled on her bottom lip before their tongues met and began to dance softly with the other.

Haley couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach as they kissed. The kiss was way more different from any of the others. It was soft and slow. That kiss held all the love that they had for each other. It was the most intense kiss she has ever experienced and it scared her a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley were now back at her house after her father had called and said that they needed to talk immediately. They walked through the front door that still had a few crime scene investigaters lingering around taking fingerprints here and there. Haley led the way to her fathers office where she knew he would be.

She knocked then waited until her father summoned them in the large room. Haley noticed the worried expression one her fathers face and her stomach became upset as she got a bad feeling.

"Sit down we need to talk." Jimmy stated to both of them while doing as he asked. "Things are getting out of hand around here."

Haley already knew where this was heading and she didn't like it at all.

"It's not safe for you here anymore." Jimmy said as he walked around from behind his desk to stand in front of his daughter. "Your going to have to go stay with your grandma for awhile."

"No daddy" Haley pleaded. "Please there has to be somewhere else I can stay." She stated standing up in front of him.

"I'm afraid that there isn't sweetie." Jimmy said as she rolled her eyes and sighed. Then almost instantly a light bulb went off in her head.

"What about Aunt Karen's?" Haley asked perking up a bit.

Aunt Karen wasn't exactly related to her. She was a step sibling of her fathers who lived in Waldorf, Maryland. It was approximately forty five minutes away. Which Haley could deal with.

Jimmy thought about it for a minute. "Maybe. I'd have to give her a call."

"Thanks daddy!" Haley exclaimed jumping up and throwing herself on him for a hug.

"Don't get to excited. There is no guarantees yet." Jimmy said as she pulled away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who exactly is Aunt Karen?" Nathan asked as they walked into the family room and sat down. He was a little disappointed that she was going to have to leave. Who was he kidding. He was pissed.

"Oh...um...she's my dads step sister. Well used to be there parents got divorced years ago. They kept in touch. She lives in Waldorf. Which is better than Italy." Haley said depressed. She didn't want to go stay anywhere. But she knew her father was not going to let her stay here after what transpired in their own home today.

"Oh...So you're just going to let him send you away?" Nathan asked his anger clearly evident.

Haley turned to look at him narrowed eyes. Was he really going to get mad at her for something she has no control of what so ever.

"What else am I supposed to do? Run away?" She asked incredulously.

Nathan stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I mean who knows how long it's going to take to find this psycho! You could be gone for months!"

"Well after what happened today I wouldn't mind leaving for a while!" She stated standing up as well her voice growing a notch.

Nathan turned around to look at her lividly. "Oh and what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that after everything that has happened...it might be a good thing if I left!" Haley shouted at him.

Nathan immediately thought the worse. "Well maybe it's best if I leave now!" He said through gritted teeth as he tunred around to leave.

Her face fell at his words and she was going to stop him, however her pride was the winner of that battle. "Maybe it is!" She yelled at him as he turned around to look at her one last time. His expression was blank and void of any emotions. Nathan shook his head at her then walked out the door slamming it behind him for effect.

Haley stood there speechless. As reality set in that he was gone she dropped down to the couch as sobs erupted from her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that was a short update but I was trying to hurry and get it posted. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!

Spoilers: Will Naley makeup before she has to leave?

Thanks again for reading and replying!!!

Loves all you guys so much!


	16. Chapter 15

Okay so I just wanted to take the time and let you guys know about the petition going on. You have to stop by the General Discussion area of this board and take your time to sign the petition! This is very important that you do. We need to rally the troops and SAVE ONE TREE HILL!!! We did it last year now we need to do it again! Thanks for taking the time to do so if you have already!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 15

Haley sat in her room the next morning with red rimmed eyes from crying practically all night long. She had tried to call Nathan several times and everytime all she got was his voicemail. It was now almost noon and she has yet to get up to take a shower and change her clothes. She didn't feel like it. She felt completely horrible. Her stomach was very upset and she was exhausted. Last night she got no sleep at all. Instead she spent her night weeping over the love of her life.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts from a knock on the door as she looked up to see her mother walk in.

"Hi honey. Are you alright?" Lydia asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed and noticed that her daughter had been crying.

Haley looked down at her hands and let out a sigh as tears formed in her eyes again. She was surprised that she had any left to shed. And why is it when your so heartbroken and thought you were done crying, then suddenly you start crying again the moment somebody asks if your alright?

"I'll be fine mom." Haley stated with trying her best to hold back the tears threatening to fell.

"Well your father talked to Karen last night and she said that it would be fine for you stay with her for a while. Your leaving tonight at eight O' clock so make sure you pack everything that your going to need." Lydia stated rubbing Haley's back for some comfort. "I need to go take care of a few things. Let me know if you need anything or if you just want to talk." She stated getting up and heading for the door shutting softly behind her.

After her and Nathan's fight yesterday, her mother came into see what the commotion was to find her daughter laying on the couch bawling. Haley confided in her explaining everything about the fight. Haley was very grateful for it because she didn't want to be alone.

When her mother shut the door to her room she flipped open her sidekick and dialed Nathan's number once again. The voicemail picked up after the fifth ring so she decided to leave a message.

"Nathan it's me. You have to talk to me about this. I'm leaving tonight at eight O' clock to go to my Aunt Karen's and I really hope to see you before I go. Please just call me...I..."

Beep

The voicemail hung up just as she was about to say I love you.

Haley hung up the phone reluctantly getting out of bed and heading for the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 7:30 and Haley's bags were in the car awaiting the journey to Waldorf, Maryland. She was sitting in her living room with Brooke who came over around three O' clock to spend time with her best friend. Haley told Brooke all about her fight with Nathan while she cried into her shoulder. Brooke felt so sad for her friend. She knew how much she was in love with Nathan and for them to get into a fight about something so stupid was beyond her.

"He's not going to come." Haley stated looking at the clock on the wall for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

Brooke gave her a sympathetic smile. "He will Haley." She said trying to sound reassuring. When deep down she thought the same thing. "So you going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject to brighten her friend up.

"No! You will find out soon enough." Haley declared with a small chuckle.

"But what if they don't find this psycho before then? We won't get to see each other for Christmas!" Brooke whined while she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well then your just going to have to bring your butt up to see me!" Haley said as she arched her eyebrows at her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Brooke then said in all seriousness. Haley's small smile faded as she to became solemn.

"I'm going to miss you too Brookie." Haley replied pulling her in for a hug. "Hey it's only going to be for a little while. I'll be back in no time at all."

"I'm so worried for you Hales. Promise to be very careful in Waldrawf." Brooke said causing Haley to giggle.

"You mean Waldorf?"

"Whatever same thing." Brooke said smiling, as they finally released each other.

"I promise. Do me a favor and tell Lucas to look after Nathan for me." Haley said softly as Brooke nodded her head showing that she would.

"Alright Haley it's time to go." Jimmy stated walking into the room with Lydia at his side.

Haley looked up at the clock on the wall. 7:57. He wasn't coming. Her heart sank to the floor.

Brooke took notice and gently rubbed her back. "Come on Haley he probably got caught up in traffic or something."

"Yeah" Haley replied reaching for the necklace around her neck and taking it off. She handed it to Brooke. "Will you give this to him?" She asked as her eyes began to water.

"No keep it." Brooke said shaking her head trying to give it back to her.

"No Brooke. Just please do it for me." Haley stated pushing her hand away as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Fine" Brooke said putting the necklace in her purse. Haley gave her one last hug and forced a smile at her before heading out to the car with her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan pushed down on the gas pedal as he looked at the clock in his car again. 8:03. Damn he thought as he turned into Haley's driveway hoping to god she hasn't left yet. He stopped at the security station and checked in as the big cast iron gate opened and he sped off down the rest of the pavement to her house. He saw Brooke walking to her car and opening the door looking up when she heard a car.

Brooke stood there waiting for Nathan as he quickly got out of his car.

As he walked over to Brooke all hope was lost as the expression on her face told him that he was too late. His head fell back as he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Nate but she's gone." Brooke stated sadly then remembering the necklace she reached in her purse and pulled it out. "Here she wanted me to give you this."

Nathan looked back at Brooke to see that she was holding the necklace that he had given her. His heart fell to the ground as he took the necklace from her and looked at it. Tears began to fill his eyes as he quickly tried to blink them away.

"She was hurt you know?" Brooke stated grabbing his attention again. He nodded his head lazily then looked back down at the necklace in his hands.

Brooke climbed in her car and slowly left the driveway feeling sorry for the two lovers.

Nathan stood there for a few moments before deciding to call Haley and talk to her.

--------------------------------------------------

Haley had been on the road now for about forty minutes and looked through her purse for her phone. She was going to call Brooke and ask if she heard from Nathan. Then she realized that she left her phone on the charger in her room. Damnit she cursed to herself.

"Were here!" Lydia exclaimed from the front seat causing Haley to look up at the rather small house.

Well not really small but compared to hers it was. The last time she had been here was when she was ten years old. She stayed with Karen while her parents went on a vacation. And she loved it. Karen was so warm and kind, always knowing what you were thinking. As a child Haley thought she was a psychic.

Jimmy parked the car and Haley climbed out along with her parents and looked around at the scenery. This place was beautiful. Everything was covered in snow. The bright moonlight causing the snow to glitter. She could see a huge lake from behind her house and it to was shining.

"Jimmy! Lydia how are you guys? Man it's been ages since the last time I saw you two!" Haley turned around to see Karen enveloping her parents into separate hugs.

Karen was a small petite woman almost the same size as Haley. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with the kindest eyes you could ever look into.

"Oh my lord! Look at little Haley James!" Karen said walking towards her with the brightest smile.

"That's me!" Haley said surprisingly cheerful. Karen must already be rubbing off. Karen pulled her in for a tight hug which she happily returned.

When they released Karen held onto her arms looking her up and down. "You turned out to be quite a looker! I bet you have all the cute boys following you around!" Karen stated and Haley's expression turn sad. "Oh boy troubles. Well you're lucky I have the best prescription for it inside! Grab your bags and head on in while I talk to your parents."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Karen sat in the living room watching Heaven Can Wait while eating chocolate ice cream right out of the tub. Her parents had left an hour ago and Haley was thankful that Karen didn't press her for details about her situation. Then the front door came open startling Haley some as she looked up to see who it was.

In walked an older man, who looked to be around her fathers age, and a girl who looked to be around Haley's age. She was tall and skinny with shoulder length blonde curly hair.

Haley was shocked to see them but they didn't look to shocked to see her. Karen looked at Haley and noticed her expression.

"Oh silly me. I forgot to tell you about my husband and his daughter." She said to Haley with an apologetic smile. Haley smiled back, she was happy that there would be someone her age that she could hang out with. Karen stood up with Haley following and walked into the foyer where the two were hanging up their coats in the closet. "Haley I would like you to meet my husband Larry and his daughter Peyton."

Haley shook hands with each of them giving her sweetest smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a whole week since Nathan last talked to Haley. He has been so miserable. Other than trying to find out who it was that was after her and who shot Tim, his week had been long and painful. He was now laying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling thinking about her. That's pretty much all he did when he was home.

Nathan's phone rang breaking him from his thoughts. It was the Lieutenant of the FBI. The one he spoke to a few days ago after he got yet another tip that Justin Andrews was the one behind this mess.

See all week Nathan had been following his every move. Then the other day he followed Justin and was shocked to see that he went over to Haley's house and sat down the street from the gates for the better half of the day. So Nathan called up the FBI and told them all the suspicious activity going on with him.

"Hello" Nathan answered bringing him out of his thoughts.

"We have Andrews in custody. He's not talking but we caught him sitting outside the James' property." The Lieutenant stated. Nathan's face lit up at the news.

"That's great!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We got enough to hold him with. However there's also a good chance that he could get out on bond."

"No way! Keep prying him for answers. He's a young punk he'll eventually cave." Nathan stated with a smirk. Finally he was caught. Now Haley can come home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This past week they had grown very close like old friends. They talked about anything and everything. Haley told her all about the drama and Nathan. While Peyton told her about a recent drug addiction she just got over.

One day Haley had been doing a lot of stressing over Nathan and her stomach was queasy making her nauseous. She was in the bathroom puking when Peyton walked in on her.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked giving her a funny look while rubbing her back.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. It's just everytime I start stressing about Nathan I get all nauseous feeling."

"Haley when was the last time you had your period?" Peyton couldn't help asking while putting two and two together.

Haley thought for a minute. "I just had one...Um...Oh my god!" She said throwing up again in the toilet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Haley and Peyton sat in the bathroom while waiting for the timer to go off. Haley's heart was beating extremely fast. She had never been so nervous in her life. She couldn't even think straight.

Ding

Haley jumped at the sound of the timer going off as tears began to form in her eyes. Peyton looked at her with a scared expression as well.

"You going to look at it?" Peyton asked referring to the white stick laying on the sink that could change her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I suck again right? Hehe! Let me know what you guys think!

Loves ya bunches!


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks you guys so much for all your awesome replies! They rock my world!

Love all you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 16

"You going to look at it?" Peyton asked referring to the white stick laying on the sink that could change her life.

Haley looked at Peyton telling her with her eyes that she couldn't do it. She was so scared. This was the moment that would forever change her life. Positive or not.

"Haley I know your scared, but no matter what it says I'm here for you. You have to look at it." Peyton stated with concern etched in her voice. Haley then began to feel claustrophobic. Her palms were sweaty and she felt like she was having trouble breathing.

"I can't look at it Peyt. Just tell me what it says please." Haley said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Peyton nodded then walked over to the sink and picked up the white stick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan paced around his room as he held his phone waiting for Jimmy James to answer.

"Hello?" Jimmy said on the other end of the line.

"Jimmy it's Nathan. Listen I have some great news! They caught the guy!" Nathan said practically beaming. He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Who is it?" Jimmy asked starting to sound excited as well.

"Justin Andrews. He goes to school with Haley." Nathan replied continuing to pace yet again.

"Really. I would have never guessed that is was someone from her school. Do they have evidence on him?" Jimmy asked.

"Well they don't really have hard evidence. But when they caught him he was sitting down the street from your house watching it. I guarantee that he will confess soon enough." Nathan replied confident.

"Okay. That's great! I'm going to call Haley and let her know." Jimmy stated finally having hope that everything will be alright.

"Can I have the number to where she's at?" Nathan couldn't help asking. Hoping that Jimmy wasn't still holding a grudge against him.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. I will tell her that you called though. I have some things to do so call me if you find out anything else." Jimmy replied sternly.

"Yeah no problem. I'll talk to you later then." Nathan said then hung up when Jimmy said his goodbye.

He walked over to his bed and let out a long sigh as he fell down onto it. He laid there thinking about Haley and what she was doing right now. Everyday he just wished that she would just call so he knew that she was alright. He hated to not be able to hear her voice and to see her smile.

"Hey" Lucas said standing in Nathan's doorway. He looked up to see him standing there looking sad for his big brother. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Nathan stated in an irritated tone. He didn't mean to sound rude, he just tired of everyone asking him that.

"Brooke talked to Haley last night." Lucas said ignoring his brothers sarcastic tone.

Nathan sat up brightening up a little at the sound of Haley's name. "Did she say anything about me?"

Lucas couldn't help smiling at Nathan's reaction. He immediately perked up like he just won a million dollars.

"Yeah she told Brooke how much she missed you and how sad she was that you didn't get to make it to see her off." Lucas replied casually.

"I think Jimmy is going to go get her soon." Nathan said getting more excited thinking about it.

"That's great." Lucas said perking up as well that his brother is finally starting to sound happy.

"I know I can't wait to see her." Nathan replied laying back down and looking up at the ceiling with a bright smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley your dad called. He said it was important and wants you to call him back." Karen said as Haley walked into the room after taking a shower.

Haley looked at her nervously. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No" Karen replied looking at her curiously as Haley fidgeted with her hands. "Is something wrong?"

"No...Why would you ask that?" Haley answered a little to quickly. Karen eyed her then shook it off.

"Nothing you just seem agitated about something." Karen said then walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Haley stood there for a minute then decided to call her dad. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked when he answered the familiar number on his cell phone.

"I'm feeling fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Haley snapped at him.

"I just thought you might be still upset with me for making you leave." Jimmy replied a little hurt at her tone.

"I'm sorry dad. I just haven't been getting any sleep." Haley said in a calmer manner. "What was so important?"

"Oh...Nathan called and informed me that they think they found the guy who is doing all this. I was thinking about coming up tomorrow and picking you up." Jimmy stated happily.

"Really? Who was it?" Haley asked curiously as to who has been trying to hurt her.

"I guess someone you go to school with. I think his name was Justin Andrews." Jimmy replied.

"Justin is the one doing this? I'm sorry dad but I think there is some mistake. He can't be the guy." Haley said having a hard time believing this sudden information.

"They have him in custody, and he was caught sitting outside our house." Jimmy said sternly trying to convince her otherwise.

"Oh..." Haley said trying to take it all in. She still wasn't convinced that it was him. "Well when are you coming to get me tomorrow?" Haley asked trying to forget about everything going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So honey did you have a good time?" Jimmy asked the next day in the car after picking up Haley.

"Yeah it was actually pretty fun! Larry's daughter is pretty cool. We hung out the whole time. She can draw like there's no tomorrow." Haley stated with a smile. "She's going to come visit next weekend before Christmas."

"That's good. I'm glad you had someone your age to be able to talk to." Jimmy stated glancing at his daughter with a small smile.

"Me too. She helped me through a lot." Haley said thinking back to yesterday with the whole test thing.

Flashback

Peyton looked up at Haley with tears in her eyes as she read the test. "I'm sorry Haley."

Haley fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor putting her face in her hands letting the tears fall. Peyton walked over and sat next to her while pulling Haley in her embrace letting the helpless girl cry into her shoulder.

Flashback

"We're home!" Jimmy stated bringing Haley out of her thoughts. "I told Brooke that you would be coming home today and she came this morning before I left insisting that she stay until you were here."

Thanks dad." Haley replied softly looking out the window up at her big house. Then she saw Brooke come running out the door to the car.

Haley jumped out and ran to meet her friend halfway. They embraced each other in a tight hug. Then out of nowhere Haley started crying into her best friends shoulder.

"I missed you so much tutorgirl!" Brooke stated. Then she noticed that Haley was crying and pulled her back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to be back home. Look at me I'm crying like I've been gone for a year!" Haley said as she let out a throaty laugh. Brooke just smiled as she pulled her back into a hug.

------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat in the family room watching television when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Haley. His heart started beating extremely fast as he flipped open the phone.

"Hey you" Nathan said about to burst with joy.

"Hey" Haley stated in a soft voice. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I had no reason to act the way I did." He said sincerely.

"I need to see you." Haley said in a shaky voice. "Can you come over?"

"I'm there. Give me thirty minutes." Nathan replied jumping up and running up to his room to clean up a little.

"Okay. See you then." Haley said nervously as she hung up the phone after he said bye.

Nathan quickly changed his shirt and fixed his messy hair. Then grabbed his keys running out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Is he coming?" Brooke asked her best friend as they sat in her bedroom.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do Brooke." Haley said looking at her with a worried expression.

"Just tell him. He'll understand. So your parents already left right?" Brooke asked as she walked over to Haley who was sitting on her bed indian style.

"Yeah. They'll be gone for a few hours." Haley began playing with her pinky ring finger. "I don't even know if I can tell them. They're going to kill me." She put her head in her hands trying to fight back the tears yet again. "I'm so scared."

"Everything will work out just fine. Sure they might get mad but they love you." Brooke said trying to reassure her friend. " Okay I'm going to go so you can talk to Nathan privately. If you need anything you better call me and I'll be here."

"Thanks B. Davis. I love you." Haley said pulling her in for another hug.

"I love you too tutorgirl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan knocked on Haley's door starting to get extremely nervous. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly just as the door opened.

Haley stood there looking even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. If it was possible. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to find his voice to say something to her.

Haley watched as Nathan stood there staring at her not saying anything. "Hi" She said her heart beating rapidly.

"Hi" Nathan said back finally regaining his composure. Then he did the only thing that he could think of.

He closed the gap between them and found her lips quickly as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her small body right up against his own. She responded immediately bringing her hands up to his cheek and kissing him back with so much hunger. She couldn't help feeling like it wasn't enough. She needed more of him. So she pulled him into the house all the way and dragged him upstairs to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There's that chappie! Hope you guys like it! The next chapter is going to be filled with some fluff so this is a warning that the next one will be rated M! Let me know what you guys thought!

Loves ya!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: M

Warning: This chapter contains ADULT CONTENT

The Bodyguard

Chapter 17

Once in her bedroom Nathan pushed her up against the door and continued his attack on her neck collecting moans from Haley's mouth. He gently sucked on the spot in the crook of her neck rubbing his tongue against the soft flesh trying to leave his mark. Haley had her hands running through his hair causing it to stick up everywhere. All thoughts of her current problem was gone while she savored the feeling of his mouth on her.

She wanted to taste his lips on her own again so she slid her hands to cup his cheeks and brought his hungry mouth up to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss while running his hands across her smooth stomach. Haley let out a moan of pleasure from his touch and slowly moved them towards her bed while pulling apart long enough to discard his shirt onto the floor. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling his waist. He then took the time to pull her shirt off and toss it to the floor with his leaving her clad in only her black lacy bra and her denim mini skirt. He looked at her heaving breasts and stared in awe while he couldn't help thinking that they looked slightly bigger. Haley noticed the way he was staring at her and became nervous that he might suspect something so she closed the small space and captured his lips with her own. She didn't want to deal with that right now, not when they were both wanting what they haven't had in a little over a month.

Nathan lowered his left hand from her back down to her bare thigh slowly inching his way up to her lacy thong. Haley let out a load moan while sucking on his bottom lip as he found her pleasure spot slowly massaging it through her undergarment. He could feel how much she wanted him and it turned him on beyond his control as his bulge was rock solid.

"Nathan...Please..." Haley begged in a deep throaty voice.

At the sound of her pleading his name Nathan reached his right hand up to undo the clasp of her bra. He succeeded with one swift motion and her bra joined the rest of their clothes. He leaned forward and licked one of her erect nipples with his tongue while she moaned out his name again arching her back. He then began sucking on the soft but large mound causing her to grind into his lap.

That's when he couldn't take it any longer. He flipped them over so that he was on top and continued his attack on her other awaiting breast. He reached down between them while sucking on her soft mound and unfastened the button to her skirt. Haley did the same running her hand tantalizingly down his broad chest after she reached his blue jeans.

He pulled away from her sitting up on his knees pulling his pants down then returning his attention to her removing the skirt that she was wearing. She looked up at him practically purring while waiting for him to continue. He looked into her hazy eyes and felt his pulse pick up even more speed. Never in his life has he ever wanted to be with someone so much. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"I love you" Nathan stated huskily leaning back down to her kissing her sweet lips softly. Enjoying the feeling of their bare skin flush up against one another.

"I love you too" Haley replied her voice barely above a whisper between kisses. She reached down to the top of his boxers and pushed them down slightly signaling what she wanted.

He took off his boxers and then pulled off her black lacy thong hovering above her while resting his weight onto his forearms. He reached down and inserted a finger into her folds to make sure she was truly ready for him then he positioned himself as he slowly inserted her.

She let out a gasp of ecstasy as he moved inside her. He bent down and kissed her tenderly then buried his head in the crook of her neck placing small sensual kisses there. Her hands wrapped around his waist bringing him even closer slightly digging her nails into him then up to his hair. Feeling himself getting closer he brought one of his hands down to massage her center, moaning when he felt her hip buck up hard into him. She to was close to falling over the edge as her body temperature doubled and her stomach clenched with anticipation. Then he began to feel her shudder beneath him so with one final thrust he felt himself let go inside her, beginning to tremble right along with her. His sweaty body collapsed on top of her as he tried to catch his breath.

Haley placed small kisses on his face while wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead as she trying to regain her own composure. Nathan slowly rolled off beside her looking up at the ceiling finally able to breath normally. She looked over at him and let out a sigh then looked up at the ceiling too. She figured that she should tell him now while he was in a good mood.

"I have something to tell you..." Haley uttered fearful.

Nathan looked over at her anxiously with raised eyebrows. "You can tell me anything Hales."

She didn't dare look at him while she dropped the sudden news on him. "I'm...Um...I'm pregnant Nathan."

Nathan looked back up at the ceiling then did the unthinkable. He began laughing. This caused Haley to look at him with a confused look. Why the hell was he laughing? This certainly was not funny.

"Good one. I don't think you could be pregnant already Hales. I mean, we just got done making love like what five minutes ago." He said while continuing to laugh. After a moment or so he looked back over at her and realized the serious expression on her features accompanied with watery eyes. He stared at her apprehensively as his mouth became suddenly dry. "You are kidding right?"

"Why the hell would I kid around about something like that?" She questioned sarcastically.

Nathan felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair staring off into the room. "How in the hell did this happen? Wait. I know how it happened. I thought you said you were on birth control?" He asked his voice coming out in a cold tone.

"I am...I mean I was..." Haley stuttered out while sitting up as well pulling her blanket up covering her chest. "I just found out yesterday."

"This has to be a bad dream." He stated getting out of her bed while sliding his boxers back on. "Are you sure it's not just a false alarm? I mean...Man...How are you going to drop this on me now?"

"I only took one test and it was positive. I have been getting sick like crazy and feeling extremely tired...I'm sorry Nathan...You can't just put all the blame on me." Haley said as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Why not? You practically threw yourself at me!" He snapped at her looking into her eyes. After the words left his mouth he immediately regretted saying them as Haley looked down and stared at her hands. "I'm sorry Hales...I didn't mean to say that..." Nathan tried to say sitting back down beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention.

At his touch she looked up at him and moved off the bed away from him bringing the covers with her. "Don't okay...Just don't." She said trying to find some of her clothes. "You have no right to even suggest that I did this on purpose! I'm only sixteen Nathan. Do you actually think I'm want to be a mom right now? No! You have no idea how scared I am right now okay! Then you want to treat me like some whore! I only told you because I thought you might be there for me! But I guess I was wrong. So do you think you could leave? I just want to be alone right now." Haley exclaimed forcefully leaving him speechless.

Nathan stood there watching as Haley broke down into tears feeling completely helpless. He was out of line and shouldn't be blaming her for anything. He walked over to her and pulled into a tight hug. She just stood there for a minute before wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was now in his room pacing around while his mind was reeling with all kinds of thoughts. The main one being that Haley is indeed pregnant. He had no clue as to what to do about anything. He knew that they had to talk about everything. They would have earlier, however her parents came home right after she broke down and started crying. He called Lucas and asked him to come home so he could talk to him. Lucas said that he would be there in like twenty minutes after he said goodbye to Brooke. That was over an hour ago.

There was a knock on his door bringing him to a stop as he turned around to find Lucas walking in and closing the door behind him.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked curiously as he watched his brothers worried expression.

"What took so long? I've been waiting for like almost two hours!" Nathan exclaimed irritated.

Lucas threw his hands up in surrender as he gave him a confused look. "Sorry geesh. What's your problem? I thought you went to see Haley?"

Nathan began pacing again. "I did."

"So what's the problem? Didn't you guys make up?" Lucas asked sitting down in his computer chair.

Nathan glanced over at him continuing to pace. "Haley's pregnant."

Lucas' jaw dropped to the floor. "What!?!"

"Did I stutter?" Nathan said sarcastically finally coming to a halt.

"What are you going to do?" Lucas couldn't help asking.

That was the same question Nathan has been asking himself since he left her house. He has yet to come up with an answer.

"I have no idea Luke. I mean I love her so much. But her parents are going to freak!" Nathan declared running a hand through his hair. Lucas sat their still shocked from the news.

"Most likely. How's Haley doing? She's probably freaking right now." Lucas asked standing up and giving his brother a worried expression.

"Yeah she did freak out. But I think she might be alright now. We haven't really talked about the situation yet, because her parents came home." Nathan replied moving his neck to the side feeling it crack then letting out a long sigh. "For the first time ever in my life...I have no control." He then sat down in a recliner and put his head in his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat at the dining room table eating dinner with her parents. Even though she didn't really have much of an appetite. She has been so nauseous all day. Her mind kept reeling about Nathan. How he acted when she told him that she was pregnant. He turned into an ass. Then he apologized and comforted her while she cried.

"Haley are you alright? You haven't even touched your food." Lydia asked looking over at her daughter with questioning eyes.

Haley was brought back to reality by her mothers voice. She looked over at her and forced a smile. "I'm fine mom. Just a little tired from the drive this morning." Haley lied. Part of it anyway for in fact she was tired but that wasn't the reason she was not eating.

"Well then just go on up to bed." Jimmy chimed in looking over at his daughter with concern.

Haley got up and went over to kiss her mom and dad on the forehead. "Goodnight" With that she headed upstairs to her room.

Once in her room Haley grabbed her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey" He said into the receiver. "How you feeling?"

"Okay. How you feeling?" She asked wondering if he was feeling the same way that she was.

"Honestly...I don't know. Look Hales...I'm sorry about earlier." Nathan replied softly.

"It's fine. I was going to see if you would come over tomorrow, and we could go to the clinic downtown to get another test done. Just to make sure." Haley stated nervously.

"Yeah um I'll pick you up around noon." Nathan replied casually like they were going on a date. Then he had to ask a question that was bugging him. "Do you feel like you're pregnant ? I mean...Uh...Do you think it might be just a false alarm?"

Haley couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her throat. "I'm not sure. I hope it is."

"Yeah. Well I still love you no matter what happens tomorrow." He said seriously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There's that chappie! I know that I promised it was going to be long. But I had to end it their sorry! Let me know what you guys think!

Loves ya!


	19. Chapter 18

Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for all of your awesome replies! They mean the world to me! Sorry it took so long for this update! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 18

The next day Haley climbed into Nathan's car around noon just like he said and he headed off towards downtown to the clinic. She told her parents that Nathan was taking her to Brooke's house so they could go shopping. She phoned Brooke first thing this morning to let her know just in case, after that she threw up her breakfast.

Nathan glanced over at her as they drove down the road in silence. She was staring out the window at the scenery that they drove by. "How are you feeling today?" He asked looking back to the road.

"Sick" She replied still not looking at him. Nathan let out a worried sigh before reaching his hand over to rest on her knee. She looked down at his hand and smiled while bringing her own to rest on his then looking back out the window.

That simple little gesture warmed Haley from head to toe and made her feel like everything in the world would somehow be alright. Just as long as he was there with her.

Nathan pulled the car into the parking lot of a small building and parked the car. He looked over at Haley who was staring straight ahead at the doctor's office. She watched as a young girl around her age came walking out looking to be around nine months pregnant. Nathan also noticed the girl and his heart began to beat rapidly. Though a part of him deep down felt excited. He thought that Haley would look even more beautiful walking around carrying his child. Before he knew it he was smiling from ear to ear from the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Haley asked when she looked over to him.

"I was just thinking. So you ready to get this over?" He asked unfastening his seatbelt.

"Now, or Never."

---------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley sat patiently in one of the small examination rooms waiting for the nurse to come in and draw her blood for the pregnancy test. Haley was feeling extremely anxious while Nathan was sitting in the chair beside her twiddling his thumbs together.

The door opened and the nurse walked in with her little tray of accessories needed for taking ones blood. She smiled politely at the young couple then started prepping Haley's arm to withdrawal the blood.

"The results won't be ready for an hour so when we get them the doctor will call you to let you know." The nurse stated after taking her blood and applying a band aid on the small wound. "Then if you are pregnant you can schedule an appointment. Good luck!" She said giving them another smile before leaving the room.

"An hour?" Nathan asked. He thought that they would know the results right now.

"I'm glad I gave them my cell number not my house phone. I can see my dad now." Haley stated sliding off the examination table. "Let's go get something to eat while we wait for the call."

Before she had a chance to open the door Nathan had grabbed her arm spinning her causing her small body pressed against his own. She looked up at him searching his cobalt blue eyes. He leaned in and softly brushed hip lips against hers. Her hands came up to the front of his shirt feeling his strong chest as her hands traveled up to his face as he deepened the kiss. Then Haley pulled away abruptly and took a step back as the door opened and the nurse peeped in.

"I'm sorry I forgot my kit." The nurse stated.

"That's fine we were just leaving." Haley replied slightly flushed while Nathan was sporting a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So you really don't think that it's Justin?" Nathan asked then took another bite of his cheeseburger.

"Not really. I mean everything that you saw him do, could have to do with something different." Haley replied looking out the window they were sitting by, inside of a small cafe' down the street from the Clinic. They were both eating cheeseburger and fries while Nathan told her about him tracking Justin and what he was up to.

"Well how do you explain the three times he was watching your house?" He asked giving her a baffled expression.

"He might have been just wondering where I was, you know cause I wasn't in school." Haley returned with raised eyebrows. "It was no secret that he likes me and has been trying to get in my pants for the past year."

"Yeah but why wouldn't he just call you or ask Brooke?" Nathan asked perplexed. Haley was about to say something when her phone rang. She looked to see who was calling and immediately recognized the doctor's office.

"It's the doctor." She said to Nathan before answering. "Hello...This is she."

Nathan watched as she talked on the phone looking for any indication on her face of what was being said. This was the moment of truth.

"Yeah I understand...Thanks again...Bye." Haley said into the phone then flipped it shut her expression not showing any kind of emotion. Then she finally met Nathan's awaiting eyes and that's when he saw it. Fear. That told him everything he needed to know right there.

Before he had a chance to say anything Haley got up and took off for the bathroom mumbling something about getting sick as she past by him. His head fell back and he let out a worried sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face with his eyes closing. His mind was reeling with what he was supposed to do now? How are they going to tell her parents? Was he going still going to be alive after they do finally tell them? Should they get married? Did she hate him for doing this to her? Is it a boy or a girl? All those questions were running around all at once and was beginning to give him a headache.

BANG

THUMP

Nathan fell back in his chair when he heard the gunshot and glass shattered all around him falling onto him lying on the floor. He silently cursed to himself. He had to start remembering to have his gun with him always.

People started screaming and running around in panic as he sat up to look out the now broken window. He immediately lay back down when he saw a man dressed in the same clothing as last week when Tim was shot standing on the sidewalk outside making his way toward the shattered windowsill.

This can't be happening right now. Oh man it wasn't Justin. Haley was right. Oh man Haley! Nathan thought as he rolled over and got up to his feet taking off full speed to the back of the cafe' just as the bathroom door opened.

Haley stood there with a confused and frightened look as Nathan gently pushed her back in the small bathroom and locking the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked feeling her stomach flip again as the nausea washed over her once again.

"You were right. It wasn't Justin." Nathan replied quickly walking over to the window and trying to pull it open realizing it had a security lock on it.

"Was that a gunshot I just heard?" She asked starting to panic.

"Yeah." He replied turning to look at her terrified expression. "Stand back."

Haley backed up against the door as Nathan brought his leg up and kicked the window breaking it with ease. She watched as he hurriedly moved a few big pieces of glass and then poked his head through the window and looked both ways.

"Come on were going out the back." He stated turning back around to face her. She moved over to the window and cautiously climbed through it and was now standing in a small alley way behind the restaurant. Nathan was right behind her and once out he began checking her out.

"You didn't get cut on the glass did you? Is our baby alright?" He asked then caused her to giggle when he lifted her shirt slightly to look at her stomach.

BANG

They both ducked down at the sound of another gunshot. Nathan looked back up and saw that the shooter had shot the doorknob to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed Haley's hand and took off running.

Nathan looked back to see the guy had already climbed through the window and was now chasing them. They ran around a corner and picked up speed down the empty street.

BANG

Haley screamed at the sound of another gunshot from behind that hit the street sign right beside Nathan.

That's when Nathan saw the street up ahead and noticed all the cars going by so picked up speed still holding onto Haley's hand. Haley kept thinking about how glad she was that she wore her flats instead of her usual heels. She would definitely be dead by now.

They made it to the busy street and ran around the corner that was filled with nothing but stores and old apartments. Nathan led them into the nearest building and cursed as he looked back to see that the shooter saw them go in. He took off down the hall of the apartment building, cursing to himself again for picking this place to run into.

He saw an elevator at the end of the long hallway and saw that it was open. He pulled Haley into it and hurriedly pushed a random button.

Nathan saw the shooter enter the building and watch as they stood there in the elevator waiting for the doors to close. He raised his gun ready to fire just as the doors finally began to close.

BANG

There was a sparking sound of the bullet hitting the doors. Haley cried out as the elevator started to go up. They both stood there breathing heavily trying to catch there breath and heartbeat to slow down.

"We got to get out of this elevator. He's going to see what floor we get off on." Nathan panted out between deep breaths.

Haley broke down and started crying as the reality of the situation suck in. There was a crazed killed trying to murder them and Nathan was unarmed."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that it was short and all but I was just trying to get it posted. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight and then try to post it tomorrow afternoon. I hate to leave you guys like that...Oh what am I saying...I love leaving you guys like that. does evil villain laugh Let me know what you guys think!

Loves ya!


	20. Chapter 19

Thank you so much! I love every single one of you! hehe! Thanks for the awesome replies!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 19

"Haley come on it's going to be alright. I am not going to let anything happen to you. But right now I need you to be strong for me. Okay?" Nathan asked as he gently grabbed her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

Haley calmed down at his words and wiped her eyes while letting out one last shuddering breath. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get to a phone." Nathan said as he pushed floor number 10. They realized that both of them had left there phones along with their coats and Haley's purse at the cafe'.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly. He peeped his head through to make sure the coast was clear before walking out. When he glanced right he saw an older woman opening the door to her apartment.

"Come on." He grabbed Haley's hand walking down the hall towards the woman.

"Excuse me mam?" Nathan called out catching the woman's attention right before she disappeared behind the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked looking at them with sweat glistening on their foreheads.

"Yes you can. May we use your phone?" He asked with a pleading tone.

The woman looked back and forth between the two feeling wary. "I don't..."

"Please, we're being chased..."

BANG

Haley and the woman screamed as the shooter appeared from the stairway down the hall, shooting at them and missing Haley by a hair. Nathan pushed them into the apartment quickly then turning to shut and lock the door.

"You guys have to leave...There is no way in hell your staying in here..." The woman said trying to get around Nathan and Haley to open the door. "GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

BAM

The woman fell back on the floor knocked out as Haley shook her hand in pain. Yes Haley James just knocked the older woman out. Nathan looked to Haley with a very amused look.

"What?" Haley asked him when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Nothing. You know how turned on I am right now?" Nathan stated with a smirk. "Okay come on." He said grabbing the woman by her underarms and slightly dragging her towards a bedroom with Haley in tow.

He laid the woman on the bed and moved quickly back to the door grabbing a nearby dresser and moving it to block off the door. Haley watched from a far corner and glanced over to the woman and saw her starting to stir a little.

BANG

Nathan and Haley stood frozen as they heard yet another gunshot and then the sound of the door of the apartment being kicked open. The older woman sat straight up when she heard the gun and looked around dazed and confused.

"Haley grab the phone and call the police." Nathan stated pointing at the phone sitting on the night stand. She hurriedly grabbed it and dialed the number.

Then the woman reached over and forcefully tried to grab the phone from her. Haley fought with her trying to pull the phone out of her grasp.

"Get off you idiot!" Haley whisper shouted at her nearly falling back when she gained control over the phone in her hands. The woman launched herself at Haley trying to reach out and grab it.

BAM

This time Haley reacted with a cat like reflex and hit the woman upside the head with the phone knocking her out cold again. Then she put the phone up to her ear to talk to the police dispatcher.

Before Nathan could say anything the door shook as the shooter tried to kick his way though. He turned and pushed his weight up against the dresser so he couldn't come in. Haley watched in horror as she quickly explained the situation to the dispatcher as quietly as she could.

Nathan felt the dresser move a hair as the shooter tried kicking the door again. That's when it hit Nathan that the guy hasn't fired his gun in a while.

He's out of bullets.

It was fair game now.

Nathan had to keep the guy here until the cops arrived so they could arrest him. He got up from the door and looked around for a weapon. The only thing that he found that would do any kind of damage was a lamp.

Haley continued talking on the phone as she watched Nathan yank up the lamp and head for the door. "What are you doing?" She asked putting her hand over the phone so the dispatcher couldn't hear her.

Nathan looked over at her and put a finger up to his lips signaling to her to be quiet.

They heard a more forceful kick as the dresser fell over and the door flew open.

Haley couldn't see the guy for the door was in the way. Nathan moved from behind the door quickly ready to strike.

However there was nobody there. All he could see was the empty hallway. He glanced over at Haley and shrugged his shoulders turning his attention back to the hallway. Then he heard the door to the apartment slam shut.

"Stay here Hales. I'm going to go check it out." He stated sternly and slowly walked out of the room ignoring Haley's pleading voice for him to stay.

Nathan moved through the hall and into the kitchen/dining room. He heard a small creak of the floor and turned to check it out.

BAM

He was met with a blow to the back sending him to his knees dropping the lamp in the process. He felt the pain immediately in his shoulder blade, only pissing him off more than he already was.

Nathan once again went into James Bond mode and did a quick roll just as the guy tried to swing, whatever it was that he had, at him again and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Nathan jumped up to see the guy was holding a small bat.

The psycho swung at Nathan again but this time he was ready and grabbed a hold of the bat and then with his free hand he swung his fist to connect with the guys jaw through the face mask he had on.

The guy stumbled back with his grasp still on the bat tripping over a chair that was behind him. He fell back causing Nathan to fall with him.

Nathan grabbed the bat with both hands and pushed it to the guys neck as he struggled to get free.

Then the guy raised his knee quickly to Nathan's manhood causing him to double over in pain letting the guy get to his feet. Nathan saw him out of the corner of his eye as he kicked him in the side.

Nathan fell to his back with a loud groan of pain.

Just as the guy bent down to pick the bat back up Nathan swept his leg quickly underneath the guys' legs knocking him off his feet. On the way down the guy hit his head hard on the table knocking him out cold.

Nathan got up to his feet and, just for the hell of it, kicked the guy in his side.

Haley stood in the doorway phone still glued to her ear as she watched the fight. She saw that the guy was unconscious so she walked up behind Nathan putting a shaking hand on his arm.

Nathan flinched at her touch then turned to meet her tear streaked face. He let out a long sigh of relief that it was all over and pulled her into his embrace, holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

The door to the apartment burst, open as the police made their way in. Nathan and Haley got up from the table as a Detective went to speak with them.

"I'm Detective Bailey." The older man stated holding his hand out to Nathan then Haley. "So what happened here?"

"Do you think you could call the FBI? They have been looking for this guy for about a month now. This isn't the first time he has tried to come after us." Nathan stated while he had his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulders.

"I think that they are already on their way. Do either of you know this man?" The detective asked motioning towards the stalker laying on floor still unconscious. There was another cop pulling his mask off finally to reveal his face.

Haley looked at the guy with a confused expression. She has never saw him in her entire life. He was an older man who looked to be around the age of thirty or so. She looked up to Nathan who looked just as confused as she did.

"No sir. Never saw him in my life." Nathan stated as Haley shook her head in agreement.

"Well we're going to take him in and run his prints and see what we come up with." The detective stated watching as another cop placed handcuffs on him.

Haley watched as they arrested him. She knew that she should be happy that it was all over. But there was this feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that it wasn't close to being over.

---------------------------------------------------------

There's that chappie! Hope you guys like it! Sorry it was so short! Let me know what you guys think!

Loves ya bunches


	21. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone! Thanks again for all your amazing replies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past couple days. I know where I want this story to go and how I want it to end...I'm just having a hard time getting there. I know that doesn't make any sense at all. I'll shut up now so you can read the story! hehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 20

The FBI arrived at the small apartment shortly after the police. The Lieutenant was now taking a statement from Haley as Nathan talked with these couple Detectives that he knew.

She tried to concentrate on what the Lieutenant was asking her but she suddenly became extremely dizzy. Everyone that moving around was getting to her. Reality was just starting to sink in. Haley brought her hand up to her forehead and realized that she was sweating.

The Lieutenant looked at her and noticed how pale her face was. "Are you okay miss?"

"No...I...Uh...I...Need to sit..." Haley said trying to keep the room in focus.

Nathan was listening to something Marvin McFadden was saying, a friend from college who was now a crime scene investigator, and glanced over at Haley. He saw her grab a hold of the Lieutenants arm as he helped guide her to sit down.

"Excuse me." Nathan said to his friend before rushing over to the love of his life. When he reached her he saw how ghostly she was looking. "Hales are you alright?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

Haley was feeling a little better now that she was sitting, but she still felt like she was going to hurl. "I think I'm going to get sick." She simply said feeling her stomach churn.

Nathan reacted quickly and grabbed a nearby trash can setting it in front of her. Haley immediately began throwing up into the waste bin as Nathan held her hair back. That's when he started to worry for her. And their unborn child.

The Lieutenant mumbled something about coming back as he to looked like he may get sick. Nathan looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" He asked after Haley finished puking. She looked up at him and saw the worried expression planted on his face. She couldn't help smiling at his concern for her.

"I'll be fine. It's just a common symptom of you know..." She stated as she put a hand over her flat stomach. Nathan looked down at her hand and smiled. He wanted so bad to feel her belly too. Just to see if he could maybe feel it too. He didn't though for sake of someone seeing.

"So the doctor did confirm it?" He asked anxiously even though he already knew the answer. She gave him a saddened nod and looked away as tears brimmed her brown eyes. After this whole incident, she actually forgot about going to the clinic. Until now. It hit her like a ton of bricks and nearly knocked the breath out of her small body.

"Excuse me Miss James." The Lieutenant stated walking up to her getting her attention. "Have you called your parents yet?"

Haley cursed to herself. What was she going to say to her parents? She was supposed to be shopping with Brooke. Yet here she was with Nathan in some strangers apartment speaking with the FBI about the crazed situation that she was now in. Think Haley think. Nathan watched as Haley mentally argued with herself.

"Umm...Yeah she just called a few minutes ago." Nathan stated for her. The Lieutenant gave a nod and walked away.

"Thanks." Haley said turning back to Nathan. "I need to call them, and Brooke."

"Yeah. Maybe we should come up with some sort of story first." Nathan replied giving her a weary look.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lydia and Jimmy James walked into the FBI agency shortly after they received a call from Haley explaining what happened. They were both worried to death. Then Lydia spotted Haley who was laughing at something a guy she was talking to say. She felt a wave of relief wash over her at seeing her daughter smile.

Haley saw her parents out of the corner of her eye and excused herself from Marvin. She met her mother in two steps and was wrapped tightly into her arms.

"I was so worried." Lydia stated nearing tears. Haley felt like the life was being sucked out of her. Partly from her mom hugging her so tight and the other part from lying to her.

"Mom...I can't breath." Haley said with a slight giggle. Lydia pulled her back and gave a slight laugh putting a gentle hand on her chin.

"I'm so glad your okay. Now where is Nathan so I can give him a bear hug?" Lydia stated looking around. She spotted him talking with a few guys and walked over to him.

Haley watched her mother with a grin before tuning to face her father.

"Thank god this is all over." Jimmy stated pulling Haley in his embrace for a side hug while leading them to her mother and Nathan.

Haley looked down at his statement. She still had the feeling that it wasn't over. Not yet.

As they made their way over to them Haley saw the Lieutenant, in his office, talking on the phone in an angry manner. He then shut the phone and threw it on his desk. He walked out and made his way over to Haley and her parents.

Jimmy looked up and smiled at the man. "Keith! You guys finally got him!"

The Lieutenant looked at Jimmy with defeated eyes. Lydia took notice and couldn't help asking what was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked wary.

Haley looked at Nathan who was waiting for him to answer anxiously.

"The cruiser that was escorting our guy to the station was involved in an accident. Some guys ambushed the crashed car and shot my two detectives and our guy." Keith stated angrily.

Everyone stood there in complete and utter shock nobody not knowing what to say.

"There were no witnesses. That we know of so far." Keith added.

"So you know for a fact that there is someone out there calling the shots. Someone with a lot of power and money." Nathan stated finally letting the new information sink in. "And it's not over."

"Yes." Keith replied. "Jimmy I'm starting to think your first allegations of the source is right." Keith admitted turning to Jimmy.

Nathan looked at Jimmy with a questioning look. "You still think it's that guy who you are about to send to prison? Carlos Lehder?"

Haley stood there confused as to what they were talking about. Why would the guy that her father was sending to prison try to kill her?

"I never stopped suspecting him." Jimmy admitted.

"You think he is tying to get to you through Haley?" Nathan asked just as Haley was about to ask why he was after her.

Then Keith spoke up before Jimmy could answer. "I think that Carlos is trying to get Jimmy off the case because he knows that with him on, that he will definitely lose his case. I just don't understand why he would be after your daughter instead of threatening you."

"I have been receiving anonymous letters of somebody threatening me." Jimmy exclaimed cautiously. For it was the one thing he never told Lydia or Keith.

"Jimmy Samuel James!" Lydia declared with an angry glare at her husband. Everybody looked amused to Jimmy who looked slightly embarrassed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you worried about me too. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Jimmy stated in a stern voice.

"Jimmy you're going to have to bring those letters into be analyzed." Keith stated firmly.

"I got letters too." Haley said speaking for the first time in ages. Now it was her turn to be scolded by her mother.

"Why didn't you say anything honey?" Lydia asked worriedly. "That was very dumb of you to hide something like that!"

"I know mom. I just didn't want to deal with it." Haley replied to her mom. Then looked at Keith. "And I'm sorry but I threw my letters away."

"Well your going to have to try to remember what they said and let us know." Keith said in an understanding tone.

Haley nodded and then looked down at the ground feeling bad for not telling any one about her letters. Then a light bulb went off and she looked up. "Wait. How come when I was kidnapped last month that the guys who had me know Nathan? Remember how I told you guys that they left because someone called and said that Nathan was on his way." She stated proudly.

Everyone went silent thinking deeply about what she declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan sat in her family room while her parents were in the kitchen talking.

"I wish this madness would just end." Haley stated in an exasperated voice while lying back on the huge coach.

Nathan looked to her and felt mentally tired. All day he has been trying to think of who could be a suspect. He came up with a few possible people but nothing could add up for a motive.

"I know one good thing that came out of all this." Nathan said turning to look at Haley with a smirk.

She looked up at him confused. "What?"

"I fell in love." He replied in a soft voice and his eyes turning a dark shade of blue.

Haley smiled at before sitting up and leaning into give him a kiss.

"Haley we need to talk to you." Jimmy stated walking into the room just as Haley started moving slightly away from Nathan. Jimmy saw Nathan and smiled. "You too Nathan."

Nathan smiled back happy that Jimmy was finally able to forgive him.

They both got up off the couch and followed Jimmy into the kitchen where Lydia was sitting at the counter.

"What's up dad?" Haley asked taking a seat next to her mother. Nathan stood on the other side with Jimmy.

"Well I was debating about whether to send you back to Karen's." Jimmy stated and Haley was about to protest but he cut her off. "However, I decided to get you another bodyguard." Haley shrugged her shoulders in defeat. At least she would get to stay home.

"But your father and I can only trust one bodyguard." Lydia added in glancing at Nathan.

Haley perked up at her mothers statement. "Really?"

"Yes. If only Nathan agrees?" Jimmy replied looking at an astonished Nathan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan said shaking Jimmy's hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there is chapter 20! YaY! Finally. Phew. I didn't think that I was ever going to finish. This story is coming close to an end. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there are. Well hope you guys like that chappy! Let me know what you think!

Loves ya bunches!


	22. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry it took so long for this update. Really I am. Well I'm here now! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 21

Haley awoke the next morning feeling full of energy. She didn't have the usual nausea that made her feel like staying in bad all day. However this morning she felt like having a big breakfast and going out to see the world. She had a feeling that Nathan being right down the hall has something to do with this sudden boost of adrenaline. And she couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her lips just thinking about him. He was officially her bodyguard again. Well not officially. Yet anyway. He still has to go report to the agency first.

Haley made her way downstairs after slipping on her pink fleece robe. She found her parents already in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Did you sleep well last night sweetie?" Lydia asked her daughter as she joined them at the table. Lydia had been worried that Haley might not be sleeping to well on the count of all the stress. She took notice that since Haley has come home, she hasn't been herself.

"Actually yes. I slept great!" Haley replied with perkiness.

"Good. Now eat yourself some pancakes. I had the chef make your favorite." Lydia said smiling while handing Haley a stack of fresh pancakes.

"Oh...Chocolate chips with whip cream! Thanks mom." Haley said pouring syrup on her plate. She felt like moaning from how good the pancakes were smelling. She never remembered them ever smelling as good as they did now.

Jimmy sat his newspaper down that he was reading and standing up from the table.. "Well I'm off to the firm. See you guys tonight." He stated making his way to kiss his daughters forehead. Then giving his wife a peck on the lips before leaving the house.

"I'm going to head to my study. I just started reading this novel. It's extremely addicting." Lydia said getting up from the table as well. "You know where I'm at if you need me."

Haley gave her mother a sweet smile and nod while her mouth was stuffed with food. Lydia returned the smile and headed to her study.

Haley continued to eat the pancakes when Nathan entered the room stretching his arms in front of him. He looked at Haley, who had her back to him, and a grin broke out across his face. He walked up behind her and bent down to her level placing soft kisses against the side of her neck.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected contact. Then she realized it was the love of her life and tilted her head to give him better access as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Nathan pulled away from her to take the seat to her left. He had to get his hormones in check before he mauled her right here on the dining table.

"So I take it your feeling better?" Nathan asked grabbing a fork and helping himself to her food.

"Much better." Haley replied taking in his appearance. He had on a pair of grey jogging pants and a white muscle shirt. His hair was sticking up everywhere from sleep and he couldn't look even more beautiful to her. She watched him as he took another bite of her food then before she knew it she was straddling him as she sat on his lap.

Nathan was caught off guard as Haley climbed on top of him. He looked up into her eyes and saw the raw lust that she held for him. His breath caught in his throat at her intense gaze. Then her lips came crashing down on his own causing everything surrounding them to come to a halt. Leaving them to just savor the moment.

-------------------------------------------------

After the very heated make out session that morning Nathan and Haley both took a shower. Nathan was waiting downstairs watching some football game on the tube while waiting for Haley to get ready.

They decided to go visit Tim who was released from the hospital two days ago. Haley wanted to thank him for everything that he has done for them. And Nathan hasn't seen him since Haley has been home.

Haley came walking into the living room wearing a pair of denim jeans and tank layered with a small zip up hoody. She had her hair up into a messy bun with light makeup.

Nathan looked over when he heard he walk in. He couldn't help the smile that played on his mouth as he looked her up and down. "You ready?" He asked as she picked up her coat and purse.

"Yeah. I just told my mom where we were going." Haley replied as Nathan came up to her grabbing his own coat. "I decided to wear my sneakers just in case we have to do any running." She joked with an uneasy smile.

Nathan couldn't help chuckling. "There is no way we're running anymore. I have my gun now." He stated reassuringly.

"That's good to know. Come on BG lets go see Timmy!" She said her tone perking up a bit.

"BG?" Nathan said questioningly with a raised brow. Haley looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Body-guard. Duh!" She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nathan smirked at her.

"You have been hanging around with Brooke for way too long." He said with a small smile shaking his head in disbelief.

"Speaking of B. Davis. I haven't talked to her in a while. I should call her." Haley stated pulling out her phone while following Nathan outside to his car causing him to chuckle again.

---------------------------------------------

They arrived at Tim's house and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. After a moment or so Nathan knocked again, louder this time.

"DAMNIT!HANG ON!" They heard Tim yell as they listened to him unlock the door on the other side. When he finally opened it to see Nathan and Haley standing there with amused looks on their faces. Tim stood there on his crutches giving them a confused expression that turned into an excited one. "I didn't know you guys were coming over!"

"I know I wanted to surprise you man!" Nathan replied with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Tim said with sheer happiness.

Nathan couldn't help feeling happy that his best friend was finally back to his old self. In the hospital he seemed so down about the whole incident. Like he didn't do his job good enough.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home." He said in the same tone opening the door for them to enter.

Nathan and Haley walked into the house and followed Tim into the living room to sit down. Haley looked around, and noticed that Tim must live alone. It was totally a guys' bachelor pad. With sports pictures hanging here and there. Big screen TV with multiple game consoles, a golf game currently playing on the flat screen.

"How you been man? I know that I haven't come by in a couple days. We had some problems yesterday." Nathan asked sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I've been good. Been playing some PS 3. So yeah I heard about the whole confrontation that happened. How are you guys holding up?" Tim asked while lifting his injured right leg onto a cushioned ottoman.

"So far so good. Did you hear that the guy got shot on the way to the station? Along with the two detectives that were escorting him." Nathan added figuring that Tim hadn't heard from the surprised look on his face.

"No shit?! So he was really just a hitman after all?" Tim stated a little perplexed.

"I think so." Nathan replied looking down at his hands. Haley sat up and noticed the slight discomfort from Tim talking about the situation.

"So Tim...Do you live alone?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Well yeah sort of. It's just me and Howard." Tim said warranting a confused expression from Haley.

"Who is Howard?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah I never told you about him did I." Tim stated scratching his head. Haley shook her head no waiting for him to continue. "Howard is my pet duck."

Did he just say duck? She thought to herself. The whole two weeks he was her bodyguard he never once mentioned having a pet. Let alone a pet duck.

Tim and Nathan both chuckled at her expression.

"You have a pet duck?" She asked dumbfounded raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah I got him last year. You want to see him?" Tim replied and Haley looked to Nathan for any sign that he was joking.

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders at her. That's when Haley noticed the very amused look that the two guys shared.

"You are so lying!" Haley exclaimed as the two guys started laughing.

"Haley you are way to gullible." Tim stated chuckling.

Nathan looked at her and chuckled again. Haley rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"And you make fun of Brooke and me." Haley said incredulously.

-------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley left Tim's house after a couple hours of talking and laughing about anything. They all had a good time joking around like there wasn't a single care in the world. Something that all three needed. For very different reasons.

They were now pulling up to the Scott Manor so Nathan could get some of his belongings. Haley noticed Jake's car in the driveway. She didn't really even want to see him. She was still pissed at him for the whole telling her dad about her and Nathan thing. Something that was none of his business in doing.

Haley followed Nathan inside, then he stopped and turned his attention to her. "Are you hungry? Let's go see what was made for lunch." He stated and made his way to the kitchen instead not even waiting for her to answer.

Haley heard laughter coming from the kitchen and recognized Jake and some girl she didn't know sitting at the counter. They looked up to see Nathan and Haley walk in.

There was an awkward silence as Nathan glared at Jake and likewise. The girl who Haley now recognized from school was oblivious to the thick tension running wild through the room. Nathan finally moved over to the long counter away from Jake and his friend to make a sandwich.

Haley stood there feeling her blood beginning to boil with anger. She wanted so badly to punch Jake like she did that lady yesterday. Nathan had told her how Jake lied about the pictures and him eavesdropping on her and Brooke. That's when she decided that she had to say something to him.

"What's up tattle tale." Haley said to Jake showing no emotion as she walked over to stand directly in front of them on the other side of the counter.

Jake looked at Haley with narrowed eyes. "It slipped. I didn't say it on purpose." Jake stated through clenched teeth then turning to look at his friend.

"Yeah right." Haley snapped back causing Jake to look back at her. The girl looked at Haley with annoyance played out across her face. "I thought you was my friend Jake. Why would you tell my dad that?" Haley asked clearly angry. Nathan turned around, and leaned up against the counter behind Haley taking a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"He said it slipped." The girl murmured slightly irritated.

Haley cocked her head at her in amazement. She had some nerve. That's when it hit Haley at how much the girl looked like her. Almost identical. Everything was the same except for her eyes and mouth.

"Excuse me but I don't recall asking you." Haley snarled with a threatening look. She was in no mood to put up with some wannabe look a like. The girl just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Whatever come on Callie." Jake said heading for the door behind his friend. They stopped in the doorway and Jake turned back to Haley. "Geez Haley your putting on quite a bit of weight aren't you?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows then glanced at Nathan.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haley snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"You tell me." Jake stated deviously then walked out of the room.

Haley glanced at Nathan who looked puzzled back at Haley. Then Callie popped back up into the doorway.

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut then your daddy wouldn't get so mad." Callie said with a childish shake of her head.

Haley went charging for her as Callie hurried and ran out of the house after Jake. Nathan grabbed Haley by the waist before she could advance on the girl.

"Haley come on forget about that bitch. She's just jealous." Nathan said warmly pulling her to him.

"Wait until I see her in school. It is so on." Haley stated firmly. Nathan looked at her and sighed.

"You have to be more careful now Hales. You could hurt the...baby." Nathan said whispering the last word causing Haley to smile up at him.

Then it hit her. The statement that Jake said. Nathan noticed her change in expression and knew exactly what she was thinking.

Does Jake know about the pregnancy?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there is the long awaited chapter 21! I finally finished. once again I want to apologize for not having it up sooner. I am truly sorry. I hope you guys don't hate me. I have other bad news also. There are only like four or five more chapters left. I have everything all planned out I just have to write them the chapters. Ugh. I don't want to end it.

anyway let me know what you guys thought!

Loves ya bunches!


	23. Chapter 22

Hey everybody! I'm sorry for not updating. is messed up at the moment. I actually have two new chapters done. Once I get some feedback on this chapter I'll post the next one. Thanks again for all the excellent replies!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 22

It was now Saturday and Haley was eating lunch. Over the past couple days since her trip to the Scott Manor she has been doing a lot of thinking. Mostly about Jake's comment about her gaining weight. What the hell, did he mean by it? There was no possible way that he could know about her being pregnant right? Her mind was on automatic overdrive. She asked Nathan what he thought only for him to say that Jake's just probably still jealous. Haley tried her best to believe that what was wrong. But just remembering the way he looked at her when he said it. It was a 'I know something' look.

Haley was brought of her thoughts when Nathan and her father came walking into the dining room laughing about something. The sight of seeing them together like that brought a smile to her face. It gave her hope in more ways than one.

"Hey sweetheart! When is Peyton arriving?" Jimmy asked standing in the doorway with Nathan. Who was looking so darn sexy at the moment. All sweaty from playing basketball with her father. She could see sweat rolling down his neck to the top of his shirt. "Haley?"

Haley shook her head and tried to hide her blush by turning her head back to her plate. "Oh...uh...she'll be here around two." She replied picking at a french fry on her plate. Greasy cheeseburgers and french fries was her new craving. She could tell already that she had gained a couple pounds since she got her appetite back.

"Okay I probably won't be here. I have to go run a few errands after I get washed up. Your mom should be back by then though." Jimmy stated casually eyeing his daughter's plate. There was hardly no food left at all. He had token notice that she has had a rather large appetite recently. He figured that she was just making up for the past couple weeks from not eating hardly anything.

"Alright dad. I have a few other friends coming over too." Haley said looking at her father after feeling the blush leave her face. She stole a quick glance at Nathan to see that he was looking somewhat embarrassed himself.

"That's fine sweetie. Well I need to get going. I'll be back before dinner." Jimmy said making his over to Haley and planting a small kiss on her temple. She gave him a sweet smile as he walked out of the room.

Nathan slowly walked over to Haley smirking the whole way. "How are you going to have sexual thoughts about me in front of your dad?" He asked with a chuckle when he sat down next to her.

Haley turned to look at him with a devious smile. "Was it that obvious?"

Nathan quirked his eyebrows at her. "Hales come on. You were practically having sex with me in his eyes. So if you want me to continue to be your 'BG'" He said giving air quotes. "Then you better not do that in front of him."

Haley giggled at his gesture for her new nickname for him. "Well blame it on my hormones. I think you may be my new craving." Haley stated seductively leaning towards him and whispering in his ear. "I just simply can't get enough." Nathan immediately felt his pants bulge. He was definitely loving this pregnancy thing. Although he didn't know how much he could handle. Haley had suddenly become a nyphmo!

"Oh you'll get plenty when your dad leaves." Nathan replied his voice coming out deep and throaty causing chills to run down her spine to her toes. Before he knew it she had her lips pressed against his furiously like it would be the last time they kissed. He couldn't help getting turned on by her sudden aggressiveness. That's how it's been the past few days. Out of nowhere when he would be just watching television or eating, she would attack him. Demanding sex right then and there.

Haley pulled away and got up from her seat leaving Nathan still sitting there with his ever present bulge. "I'll be waiting upstairs in that one outfit that you didn't get a chance to take off. Come up when my dad leaves." She stated while slowly walking backwards out of the room. Nathan felt himself bulge even more if it was at all possible. Just thinking about her in that outfit almost sent him over the edge. Who cares if Jimmy was going to kill him when he finds out about the pregnancy. The only thing that mattered to Nathan was that he loved every minute of it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nathan said goodbye to Jimmy and watched as he pulled out of the driveway. He turned around, and dashed upstairs eagerly. When he walked into Haley's bedroom he found her sound asleep in her bed wearing the pink sexy lingerie. He glanced at her clock and read that it said one O' clock. Then he let out a long sigh as he walked closer to her bed looking down at her sleeping form. He chuckled to himself when noticed that she was trying to lay in a sexy pose when she had fallen asleep. He grabbed the quilt that was folded up at the end of the bed and covered her up. He turned around, and headed back downstairs.

Nathan sat on the couch and turned on the television to find the movie The Bodyguard with Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston playing. How ironic is that? So he sat there and couldn't help watching it. It was almost the end of the movie when he heard the doorbell rang. He let out a sigh as he got up and answered the front door. When opened it he found a tall skinny curly blonde standing there with an overnight bag draped over her shoulder.

"Hi you must be Peyton right? I'm Nath..."

"I know who you are. Haley told me a lot about you." Peyton stated cutting him off with a friendly smile.

"Oh yeah. Well comes in. She's upstairs asleep. I'll go wake her up." Nathan said closing the door behind Peyton as she walked inside.

"Let me! I want to surprise her!" Peyton said dropping her bag and heading for the stairs.

"No!" Nathan said quickly remembering what she was wearing. Peyton looked at him confused. "I mean I will cause she's not really dressed."

Peyton looked even more confused then caught onto what he was saying. "Oh...uh...yeah you go ahead." She said with a smirk of her own.

Nathan walked past her and headed upstairs and headed into Haley's room to find her the same way from when he left earlier. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead causing her to stir slightly in her sleep. "Hales...Hales...wake up baby Peyton is here." Nathan said softly coaxing here to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Nathan hovering over her. She smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She stated with a yawn while stretching her arms above her and wrapping them around his neck.

"It's fine. Now get up and get dressed Peyton is downstairs." Nathan stated placing a quick kiss to her lips and standing up. Haley moaned for not getting a chance to deepen the kiss.

"Wait Peyton's here already?" She said just now registering what he had said and glancing at the clock. It read a quarter until two. She jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to her closet. Nathan watched her amused by her actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Haley got dressed and was downstairs within five minutes. She saw Peyton sitting in the living room watching television. Peyton heard her and Nathan walk in the room and she got up.

"That's funny that you were watching The Bodyguard. Seeing as how you are a bodyguard and all." Peyton stated to Nathan with a chuckle.

Haley turned to look at Nathan who was standing behind her with an amused expression. Then out of nowhere she started to sing the song from the movie. "And I...will always love you..." She let out a chuckle herself after finishing the first line of the chorus.

Nathan looked at her surprised. That was the first time he ever heard her sing. He knew that she liked to sing but would never sing in front of anybody. He didn't know why because she could definitely carry a tune. He even thought she sounded good enough to become a professional singer.

Peyton stood there even more stunned than Nathan. She had no idea that Haley could sing like that. "Haley! Oh my god! Girl you can sing!" She exclaimed causing Haley to turn and look back at her.

Haley felt her cheeks grow red. She was just messing around, and wasn't even trying her best. "Yeah right. I was just messing around."

Nathan spoke up before Peyton had a chance to open her mouth. "Babe. That was amazing. I knew you said you liked to sing but I had no idea that you were that good." He walked up to her and hugged her from behind placing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Peyton watched with envy. She could clearly tell how much the two truly loved each other. She couldn't help wondering if Haley told him about the pregnancy. Then Nathan's cell phone rang and he pulled away from Haley to answer it.

Haley turned back to Peyton and then pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you Pey!" She said to the curly blonde sincerely. She really did miss her. Peyton had become like a sister to Haley.

"I missed you too James." Peyton said back as they pulled apart. "Hey did you ever tell..."

"Great news! Tim is coming over in a little while." Nathan stated excitedly cutting Peyton off.

"Tim the same guy who got shot?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yes! You'll love him Peyton. He's so funny!" Haley replied looking back at her friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Tim were all sitting in the living room chatting like old friends. Haley noticed that Peyton and Tim sort of hit it off. She could tell that Tim really liked her because he wasn't acting like a perve. He was being funny and sweet. And Peyton kept laughing at all his jokes and smiling at him. Not just a friendly smile but a 'Meet me in a bedroom in 5 minutes' kind of smile.

"Did Haley tell you about the duck?" Tim asked Peyton, whom he was sitting next to on the loveseat.

Haley let out a playful sigh as she rolled her eyes. Nathan who had his arm draped over her shoulders squeezed her to him. "Come on Hales it's not that bad." He joked with a chuckle.

"What I want to know?" Peyton asked touching Tim's forearm grabbing his attention. Tim proceeded to tell Peyton about the 'duck story' that occurred only a few days ago.

There was a knock on the door and Haley got up to go answer it while everyone else was engrossed into the story Tim was telling. Nathan watched her get up to go answer it and then turned back to Tim who was waving his arms animatedly. Haley opened the door to find Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey guys! Come in we're all in the living room." Haley stated opening the door wider for them to enter. She led the two back into the room and Nathan got up to greet his younger sibling with a 'man hug'. While Haley introduced Brooke and Lucas to Peyton.

"So you are the famous Peyton I heard so much about?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to Haley. Lucas sat down on the other side of Brooke.

"Depends on what you heard." Peyton said quirking her eyebrows. Brooke and Haley laughed simultaneously. "Wow you can tell you guys are best friends."

"I like you already. We are going to be the new Charlie's Angels!" Brooke stated excitedly clapping her hands together causing Peyton to giggle. Haley was glad that they were getting along so well already. She hoped the three could be best friends forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was now like four thirty and everyone was still joking around in the living room. Haley was starting to get very hungry and was afraid someone would hear her stomach growl so she decided to head to the kitchen for a small snack. Dinner would be ready at six but she knew that she couldn't wait until then.

"Hey I'm going to go get a snack. Is anybody else hungry?" She asked standing up from her spot between Nathan and Brooke. Brooke and Peyton stood up in unison to follow Haley.

"Yeah why don't you bring out some chips or something?" Nathan asked feeling a little hungry himself.

"Okay. We'll be back." Haley stated heading out of the room with her two friends in tow.

"Thanks for the warning!" Tim called out as the girls were walking away. They stopped and all three turned around at the same time. Haley gave him a Nathan smirk. Brooke shot him a glare. Peyton gave him a sexy wink. With that the three turned back around, and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow man did you see that wink?" Tim asked grinning ear to ear. Nathan and Lucas chuckled at Tim. He was quite a character.

"Yeah did you see that glare from Brooke. She looks so hott when she is pissed." Lucas stated dreamily.

"No man did you see Haley's smirk? Looked just like mine." Nathan stated with a smirk himself.

----------------------------------------------------

"So Haley I meant to ask if you ever told Nathan about you know what?" Peyton asked. Not really wanting to come out and say it for she wasn't exactly sure if Brooke knew or not.

"Yes I told him the next day after I got home. And don't worry Brooke knows." Haley replied with a smile.

"Brooke knows what exactly?" Brooke asked dumbfounded causing Haley to chuckle.

"About the pregnancy." She replied in a Duh sounding tone. Brooke nodded in understanding.

"Ahh...yeah the Naley baby. Gotcha." "The what?" Peyton asked the one now confused.

------------------------------------------------------

"So Nate...Haley looks to be gaining a little weight. Does that confirm the...?" Lucas whispered to Nathan thinking that Tim wasn't paying attention.

"Confirm what?" Tim asked curious as to what they were whispering about. Nathan shot a glare towards Lucas.

"Uh...confirm the..." Nathan started to try to find something to say.

"Confirm that her diets not working." Lucas stated quickly covering up for his brother. Nathan looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah right. I know you guys are wrapped up in your girlfriends and all. But I know that you don't sit around, and chat about their diets. Come on guys do I look that stupid?" Tim asked seriously.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine but you can't tell anyone." He replied sternly giving him a serious expression.

"I'm your best friend Nate. I won't tell a soul. Scouts honor." Tim said sitting up anxiously.

"Haley's pregnant." Nathan said waiting for his friends reaction.

"What?! Jimmy is going to murder you!" Tim declared stunned by the news.

"I know this." Nathan replied.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So when are you going to tell your parents?" Peyton asked while sitting on the counter beside Brooke.

"Tell your parents what?" Lydia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Haley eyes nearly popped out of her head.

-------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks! Man I sound like Bugs Bunny! hehe! Anyway hope you guys like that chapter! Let me know what you think!

Loves ya much!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey Everybody!!! Thanks again for giving me the confidence to update! You are all so wonderful! I'm so sorry this chapter was supposed to be up hours ago. But I had unexpected company! Sorry again! Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 23

_"So when are you going to tell your parents?" Peyton asked while sitting on the counter beside Brooke._

_"Tell your parents what?" Lydia asked as she walked into the kitchen._

_Haley eyes nearly popped out of her head._

Haley stood they're frozen in place with her back to her mother. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other nervously. Lydia looked pissed. Haley plastered on a fake smile and then turned around to face her mother.

"Um...that...Brooke hit a pole in her dad's car." Haley stated a little to quickly.

Lydia eyed her daughter suspiciously. She already knew that she was lying by the tone in her voice. But what her daughter didn't know was, that she already knew what she was lying about.

When she walked into the house she heard Nathan and his friend Tim talking about it. She instantly became enraged. How could Haley not tell her something so important.

"Girls could you give us a minute alone?" Lydia asked in a calm voice looking to Brooke and Peyton.

The two girls nodded and slid off the counter heading for the living room. Haley watched her friends walk away in fear. She had a feeling that her mother already knew what she had been hiding for the past week.

Lydia looked to her daughter and saw the fear in her eyes like she was a deer caught in headlights. She felt her motherly side float back to the surface. "Haley is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Haley contemplated for a moment. Thinking of anything to get her out of the situation. "Uhh...Not really." She stated trying her best to sound casual as possible.

Lydia let out a long aggravated sigh before speaking again. "I know."

Haley felt her whole world crumble in that second that her mother uttered the words she feared the most. Then she tried to look confused by scrunching up her eyebrows. "I don't know what your talking about mom."

Lydia gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid' look. "How long have you known?" She asked softly.

Haley sighed in defeat as her eyes began to water. "Oh mom...I'm so sorry...I didn't want this to happen...what am I going to do?" She couldn't hold back anymore. The tears rolled down her tanned skin like a faucet. Lydia's heart broke for her daughter as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh...It will be alright honey...I'm here for you...don't ever doubt that..." Lydia whispered soothingly to her daughter.

"No it's not...daddy is going to kill me and Nathan...and I need Nathan...He's been so good to me mom...Ohh I'm so sorry...I should've told you sooner.." Haley cried into her mother's shoulder as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You let me deal with your father. Listen to me...everything will be just fine. I promise." Lydia stated sternly while pulling Haley back to look at her.

"Can you wait to tell daddy until after Christmas? Please?" Haley pleaded with her mother.

"I suppose. Now go wash your face and get back to your friends. Your father will be home shortly." Lydia said wiping the tears from Haley's red face.

Haley nodded with a thankful smile as she hugged her mother again and heading for the bathroom. It felt so good finally to get that off her chest. And she was so relieved that her mother didn't yell at her. Now she just had to be prepared for when her father found out.

--------------------------------------

It was now Christmas Day and Haley was getting ready to leave for the Scott Manor where they were going to exchange gifts. The past week, she had been doing a lot of thinking. About Nathan, her mother, and mostly her father. After she broke down to her mother in the kitchen that day, Haley had felt some weight lifted off her shoulders. The feeling didn't last long. She talked with her mother later that night about her father's reaction.

Flashback

Haley was sitting in her room thinking about how much fun she had with all her friends earlier that day. Her, Brooke, and Peyton decided to make a trip to go shopping for the upcoming fundraiser/ball after Christmas. She was really looking forward to it. Then she smiled remembering how Peyton and Tim exchanged numbers. Tim asked Peyton to be his date to the fundraiser and she excitedly agreed. Everything was perfect. For now at least.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see her mother walking in after closing the door behind her.

"We need to talk more about the situation." Lydia stated sitting on the bed next to Haley.

"Sure." Haley said looking down at her hands.

"So when did it happen?" Lydia couldn't help asking.

"The first time..." Haley replied tilting her head back letting out a sigh. "How is it possible to get pregnant your first time while your on birth control?"

Lydia looked to her daughter and saw herself at that age. She had been eighteen when she found out she was pregnant with her. "I'm sorry this happened to you. But you have to deal with the consequences sooner or later. Your father is going to be very upset with you...and Nathan."

"I know mom. I just don't want him to hate Nathan. They are finally starting to get along again and I already know that he will put all the blame on him." Haley stated sadly feeling herself tear up yet again. "If anyone should be blamed for all this it should be me.

"I'll do my best to make your father understand. I just don't know how." Lydia replied unsure.

Flashback

Haley was brought out of her thoughts as Nathan walked into her room and hugged her from behind placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. They stared at their reflection in her floor length mirror. Nathan then remembered why he had come into her room. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out her necklace that he had bought her only a month ago.

"I thought you might like this back." He stated holding the heart shaped diamond necklace up in front of her. He could see the smile on her face through the mirror.

"Yes. Thank you I would love to have it back." She replied turning her head to look up at him and kissing his cheek softly. "Would you put it on me?" She asked pulling her long honey blonde hair to the side to give him access.

Nathan looked down at her silky smooth skin and put the necklace around her neck clasping it shut. Then he bent down and planted small sensual kisses in the crook of her neck. Haley tilted her head back enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin. He made his way up to the spot right below her earlobe sucking on the skin gently knowing how much it turned her on.

Then both nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard someone clear there throat. Haley glanced in her mirror and saw her mother standing in the doorway through the reflection. Nathan slowly stepped back from Haley feeling slightly guilty. Ever since she found out about the pregnancy he had been uncomfortable around her. Especially since the big lecture that she gave him.

"We need to get going." Lydia stated in a stern tone.

"I'll be down in a second. I just have to put on my shoes." Haley replied walking over towards her closet to grab her shoes. Lydia looked at Nathan then headed downstairs.

"Your mom hates me now." Nathan stated in running a hand through his hair with the other on his hip. Haley came out of the closet while bending over to put on her black Manolo Blahniks.

"She doesn't hate you. She just..."

"Yes she does. Do you even see the way she looks at me now?" Nathan asked incredulously. Haley got her shoes on and made her way over to him.

"She's just worried about us." She replied wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "Give her sometime. Besides it's not her that we have to worry about."

Nathan inhaled a deep breath and caught the scent of her Very Sexy lotion from Victoria's Secret. "I know."

---------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan followed her parents into the Scott home carrying gifts. They were greeted by a very happy Deb.

"Hey you guys are right on time for dinner." Deb stated excitedly taking their coats and handing them to the butler. They all exchanged hugs and followed her into the dining room.

"Brooke and a friend of Jake's will be joining us." Deb exclaimed as they entered the room and everyone took their seats. "Haley, Nathan this is Callie. She's a good friend of Jake's." Deb explained not knowing that the three have already met. Haley glanced across the table and gave Callie a fake smile while Nathan shot Jake a glare.

"Haley you look gorgeous!" Brooke declared as Haley sat down next to her. Nathan sat beside Haley and to his right was his mother at the end of the table.

Dan walked into the room with Lucas taking their seats just as the butler came in with food.

"So Jimmy I heard that jury is taking a long time making a final decision?" Dan asked Jimmy who was sitting next to him.

"It's been a week now. A few of the jury members have been threatened. So they are investigating the situation." Jimmy replied helping himself to his turkey. "I'm just glad that they aren't after us anymore."

"That's always good to know." Dan said with a smile.

"So girls have you picked out a dress for the fundraiser?" Deb asked referring to Haley, Brooke and Callie.

"Actually yes. I've had mine for a week." Callie exclaimed before Haley or Brooke had a chance to open their mouths.

"That's great! How about you girls?" Deb asked looking over at Haley and Brooke.

"We're going tomorrow with another friend." Brooke replied to Deb cheerfully. She then glanced towards Callie narrowing her eyes. Callie shot her an evil glare. Oh no she didn't Brooke thought to herself.

-------------------------------------

After dinner everyone gathered in the formal living room where there was a huge Christmas tree decorated. Haley was currently talking to Brooke about what kind of dress to get. Nathan was talking with Lucas, Jimmy and his father. Lydia and Deb were caught up talking about last minute details for the fundraiser. While Callie was being nosy listening to Haley and Brooke.

"I still don't know why you didn't make us dresses?" Haley said to Brooke while leaning back on the couch.

"Maybe so you guys didn't look like sluts." Callie chimed in with a cold voice.

Brooke and Haley looked over at Callie who was sitting across from the two girls.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke asked sitting up ready to pounce on the little wench. Everyone else was oblivious to the heated argument that was about to erupt.

"My problem? Ha! You guys are so fake it makes me sick." Callie shot back with sarcasm.

Haley sat up as well having enough of her attitude. First she calls her a slut then she calls her a phony. She has gone far enough and Haley was about to shut her up.

"You know what I think Sallie?" Brooke asked in aggravated tone.

"It's Callie." Callie said sitting up as well.

"Doesn't matter. I think that you are just jealous." Brooke replied with a smirk. Haley was ready for Callie to try to make a move.

Instead Callie let out a throaty laugh. "Jealous? Of you?" She said as she continued to laugh sarcastically. "Come on. There is no possible way that I would be jealous of some skanky bimbo like you."

Haley stood up before Brooke had the chance and walked up to Callie. "Get up now."

By now Nathan took notice of the ever so obvious angry tension flowing from the girls. He got up and made his way behind Brooke who was now standing behind Haley.

"Why should I?" Callie asked dumbfounded.

"Because it won't be as much fun kicking your sorry ass while your sitting." Haley replied practically blowing off steam.

Jake entered the room at this moment and noticed everyone surrounding Callie. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he made his way to stand next to Nathan.

Callie got up while Haley wasn't looking and went to stand behind Jake. "They are trying to gang up on me." Callie said to Jake innocently.

"The hell we are!" Brooke exclaimed loudly getting the attention of everyone else in the room.

"What's going on over here?" Deb asked as she walked up to them curious as to what was going on with Lydia beside her.

"Yeah what the hell did you guys say to her?" Jake asked angrily to Brooke and Haley.

"She is the one who started it!" Haley said pointing furiously at Callie. Her hormones were on the edge right now and that wench does not want to push them over.

"Your not Miss perfect there Haley so I would watch who you talk about!" Jake snapped at her.

"Okay enough you guys this is Chris..." Deb started to say but got cut off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked getting into his little brothers face.

"You better get out of my face Nate." Jake stated in a low voice.

"Boys!" Dan stated walking up to the two with Jimmy who stood by Nathan.

"What are you going to do about it Jake?" Nathan said angrily.

BAM

Jake punched Nathan causing him to stumble slightly back into Haley. Dan immediately grabbed a hold of Jake and pulled him back. Nathan recovered quickly and charged after Jake grabbing him from their father and slamming him up against a nearby wall.

"Your getting brave little brother." Nathan said holding him by the collar of his dress shirt.

Dan and Jimmy hurriedly made their way over to the two brothers. "Nathan let him go." Dan stated firmly.

"So what he gets to run around here and disrespect people whenever he pleases?" Nathan asked incredulously releasing Jake and taking a step back before he lost it.

"You mean the way you disrespected your job by sleeping with a client?" Jake said sarcastically.

"That is my daughter your talking about Jake. And by that your disrespecting me." Jimmy stated to the young boy angrily. Jake looked at him astonished. Jimmy has always favored Jake more than any of the Scott boys.

"So your alright with them sleeping together? You better make sure she is on birth control before it's to late." Jake blurted glancing at Nathan with a smirk.

BAM

Jake fell to the ground as Nathan found himself not able to keep his cool any longer. Luke stepped in and pulled Nathan away.

"Whatever you know what...You all can go to hell for all I care! Come on Callie we're leaving." Jake stated once he picked himself up from the ground.

"Jake..." Deb started as he walked out of the room heading for the front door with Callie in tow.

"Let him cool off Deb." Dan said letting out a sigh.

Haley walked up to Nathan and looked up at him with a mischievous smile. He looked at her confused.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Do you know how turned on I am right now?"

---------------------------------------------------

That's it for that chapter! Yay I'm finally finished! Okay there is only two more chapters left! And the epilogue. So you all will soon find out the mystery guy! Let me know what you guys think about that chapter!

Loves ya bunches!


	25. Chapter 24

Hey Everyone! I'm finally back with an update! Sorry it took so long! It has been a very busy week for me.

Thanks all you guys for all your AMAZING replies! They make my day!

Loves ya you all so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Bodyguard

Chapter 24

Haley and Nathan were currently laying in her bed wrapped in each others arms. Both of them trying to find the energy to get up and start getting ready for the fundraiser tonight. Today also was New Years Eve which meant that tomorrow would be the big day that Jimmy James found out that his only child was pregnant by the guy he hired to protect her. Yes tomorrow was going to be hell. Haley was feeling anxious for she just wanted to get over and done with. She was supposed to tell him five days ago after Christmas. However she talked her mother into waiting until after the fundraiser. So at least this way she and Nathan can have a pleasant evening. Or, so she thought.

"Hales we need to get ready. It's already five thirty and we have to be at the party in two hours." Nathan stated as he rubbed small circles on her arm that was draped over his waist.

Haley raised her head that was lying on his bare chest to meet his blue eyes. "I know. Can't we just stay here in bed all day?"

He cocked his head sideways as he smirked at her. Her hair was all messy and her naturally tan skin was flushed pink. "I wish we could...But your parents will be home soon. And I don't want them walking in here and seeing us together like this."

As if on cue they heard the front door slam. Haley's eyes went wide as she hurriedly got up out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her naked form. Nathan jumped up as well grabbing his boxers and shorts slipping them on impressively quick. Haley ran to her bathroom to jump in the shower while Nathan took off to his room.

------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked out of her bathroom drying her hair with a towel completely oblivious to her father sitting on her bed. She glanced up and noticed her father causing her to jump from sheer surprise.

"Dad! What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?" Haley asked as she tightened the belt to her robe around her more snug feeling uncomfortable. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the couple of extra pounds she has put on.

Jimmy looked up from the picture frame he was holding in his hands. "I just wanted to see how you have been? We haven't really had the time to just talk anymore."

Haley walked over and sat on the bed next to her father. She noticed that he was holding the picture of them together four years ago at a football game. She smiled at the memory.

She used to be her father's tomboy. He would take her to all sorts of sporting events and the park to play. Then when she started high school everything changed.

"I know dad...And I'm sorry." Haley exclaimed looking down at her hands on the verge of tears. She suddenly became emotional for not being able to tell her father about the baby. She really needed to start to learn how to control her hormones.

Jimmy looked up at Haley and noticed her voice cracking when she spoke. "You don't have to be sorry. I haven't really been around the past couple years like I used to when you were younger. And when I am homing, I'm always in my office working."

She looked up at her father as a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her face. She gave him a small smile while nodding her head. "I haven't tried to spend time with you and mom either. Either I'm with Brooke or tutoring someone. And now Nathan." She stated quietly.

Jimmy smiled knowingly. His daughter was growing up into a very intelligent woman. "I have two tickets to the Superbowl. Fifty yard line. What do you say?" Haley's eyes lit up at his invitation and she flung herself in her fathers arms for a tight hug. Jimmy smiled as he hugged her back.

"It's a date!" She replied pulling away grinning ear to ear.

"Do you even know who is playing?" Jimmy questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Colts and the Bears." Haley said not even having to think twice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was literally floating around her bedroom while she finished getting ready for the fundraiser. She was so happy after her little chat with her father. She didn't have a care in the world. She wasn't even worried now about telling him about the baby. Because deep down she knew that everything was going to be perfect. Surely after her fathers anger passed anyway.

She grabbed her clutch purse and looked at her appearance one more time. She turned to the side and put her free hand up to her flat stomach while imagining herself nine months pregnant. Haley couldn't hide the smile the played across her face from the sheer thought of having a baby. Sure she was still terrified of the thought, but now she was excited about it. She looked up when she felt an all to familiar gaze on her. Their Nathan stood in the doorway in his classic black and white tuxedo staring at her so intently it sent chills up her spine. Haley watched him through the mirror as he walked over to stand behind her.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist letting his hands rest on her belly. "You know what...you're going to make a great mom to our children."

Haley tilted her head sideways so she could look up at him. "Children?"

"Yeah. What you only want to have one kid?" He asked looking down at her as he began to massage her stomach.

"No..Yeah I want more children...But what I meant was..._You_ want to have more children with _me_?" She asked carefully. That was one thing that they haven't really discussed yet. Their future together.

"Who else would I want kids with?" Nathan asked incredulously. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Haley. I felt this way even before I found out you were pregnant. I love you and that's never going to change no matter what."

Haley felt like she about to explode from all the love she was feeling right then. That was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. She felt her eyes start to water yet again today.

"And...I was going to wait until after I got a ring to do this..." Nathan continued nervously while bending down on one knee. Haley watched him in shock and in that moment the world stopped spinning. It was like they were the only two people on the planet. He looked up at her with the most serious and loving expression she has ever saw on his face. "Haley James will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Haley let out the ragged breath that she didn't know she was even holding in. It came out like a half sob, half chuckle while her tears ran freely down her face. "Yes" She couldn't hide the huge grin even if she had a bag over her head.

Nathan returned the smile as he got up and used both of his thumbs to wipe the tears off her soft cheeks. He then leaned down and kissed her so passionately, making her go weak in the knees. Haley kissed him back matching his love and passion with her own.

-------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked hand in hand with Nathan into the enormous ballroom that the fundraiser was taking place at. There was already a few hundred people dancing and standing around talking. Haley was in awe of the place as she looked up at the cathedral style ceiling that was painted with angels and pastel colors. Straight ahead was on the other side of the ballroom was a stage set up beautifully decorated. Then in front of the stage was like fifty huge round tables that sat at least twelve people. Haley glanced to the left and noticed a large area where an orchestra was playing music. Everyone was wearing their gorgeous gowns while the guys all had on their tuxedos.

"Let's go get seated." Lydia stated looping her arm through her husbands as she led the way to their table with Haley and Nathan in tow.

Haley let out an aggravated sigh as they reached there destination and found all the Scott's sitting at the table along with Callie. Nathan noticed her tense up at the sight of his youngest brother and girlfriend. He gently squeezed her hand comfortingly causing her to look up at him.

"Don't let them ruin our night." Nathan stated to her softly. She smiled at him with a nod while taking a seat next to her father as Nathan scooted her chair in for her. As he was taking his seat next to her Brooke and her parents walked up to their table taking seats as well. Haley glanced behind her and saw Peyton and Tim sitting a couple tables away. When Peyton looked her way Haley waved at her while sending her a wink.

The spokesman came on stage and started the speech about AIDS awareness. Everyone listened to him tell several heart wrenching stories. Haley felt someone staring at her and glanced out the corner of her eye and saw that Jake was the one it belonged to. The way he kept gazing at her sent an eerie chill up her spine. Before she knew it the large room erupted with applause that echoed throughout, signaling an end to the speeches.

"So Dan how much are you donating this year?" Jimmy asked eagerly. Haley smiled to herself from the ongoing competition that the two men had every year for who donates the more.

Dan let out a chuckle. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jimmy smiled as Lydia handed him their checkbook.

Haley stood up from the table. "Excuse me I need to use the ladies' room."

"Ooh me too." Brooke stated getting out of her seat as well and following Haley to the bathroom.

Once in the restroom Haley went into a stall while Brooke went to the mirror to check her makeup. "I have to say that you look so gorgeous in that dress."

"Thanks! I think your dress looks better though. Red is definitely your color." Haley replied from the stall.

"Ah thanks tutorgirl." Brooke said as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick. "And oh my god! Did you see that Callie girls dress? What was she thinking?"

The door to the restroom opened to reveal Peyton walking in. "Hey girls!"

"Peyton! You look so gorgeous in your dress too! I have to say that we are the hottest girls here." Brooke stated with a dimpled smile.

Haley walked out of the stall and smiled at Peyton. "For once Brooke I have to agree."

"Yeah. You better flaunt that bod why you still got it girly." Peyton stated to Haley with a smirk.

"Don't remind me." Haley replied deadpanned. Then her whole face lit up and she smiled when she remembered Nathan's proposal. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Both Brooke and Peyton asked excitedly at the same time.

Haley checked all the stalls to make sure nobody would hear here before continuing. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other with arched brows. "This must be good." Brooke commented.

"It is." Haley exclaimed coming to stand in front of the two anxious girls. "Nathan asked me to marry him tonight!"

Her two friends' jaws dropped then turned into huge smiles from sheer happiness.

"Congratulations!" Peyton stated happily.

"Ooh I love weddings! Yay! I'm so happy for you Hales!" Brooke said pulling Haley into a big hug. Then Brooke gabbed Peyton's arm and pulled her into the hug too.

-----------------------------------------------

Nathan stood off to the side where the door that led to the hallway for the bathroom. Lucas came walking up to him with a knowing smile.

"Waiting for Haley to come back from the bathroom?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. They've been in there forever." Nathan replied glancing back at the door. "Maybe I should go check on her?"

"You know how girls are. There probably gossiping." Lucas said as he watched Nathan stare at the door.

"What's up guys?" Tim said walking up to the two brothers that were staring at a door.

Nathan and Lucas turned to see Tim. "What's up Tim." Nathan replied doing there man hug. "I proposed to Haley earlier." Nathan blurted.

"What?" Both Tim and Lucas in unison.

"Yeah. I was going to in a couple weeks on her birthday after I got her a ring but I couldn't wait." Nathan said glancing back at the door again nervously then turning back to face the two guys.

"Wow. You really love her a lot huh?" Tim asked in shock. He never thought that he would see the day that Nathan Scott got married.

"Yeah" Nathan replied incredulously. "We're telling her dad tomorrow about the pregnancy."

Tim and Lucas both turned white like they had just saw a ghost. Nathan gave them a confused look at their sudden change in expression. "What?"

Then he noticed them both look directly behind him. Nathan turned around to find none other than Jimmy James standing there looking like he about to blow steam out his nose.

Nathan's heart stopped at the furious expression on the older man's face. "Jimmy I'm sorry you had to find out like..."

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you." Jimmy sneered storming off to find his wife.

Nathan threw his head back and let out a long sigh while running a hand down his face before turning to face Lucas and Tim.

"Well that went well." Lucas stated casually.

"Yeah man. I thought for sure he was going to rip your head off and eat it." Tim chimed in.

Nathan shot them both a glare. Then something caught him from the corner of his eye. It was Jake and Callie walking up to the three.

"Well, well. So you knocked her up?" Jake asked with a slight chuckle. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Jake you need to mind your own damn business." Nathan shout at him feeling his temper starting to flare.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she walked up next to Nathan with Brooke and Peyton.

"Apparently you guys." Jake replied before Nathan could say a word.

Haley looked to Jake in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Jake had a chance to answer her question Lydia walked up and cut him off. "Haley your father wants to speak with you."

Nathan rolled his eyes and glanced at Lydia's worried expression before turning to Haley.

"Oh...Kay. Did he say what?" Haley asked curiously. They had just talked earlier.

"He knows Haley." Nathan replied for her mother. Haley looked up at Nathan dumbfounded then noticed the fear in his eyes. That's when it hit her.

"Oh man." Haley said walking off towards their table to her father.

"How did he find out?" Lydia couldn't help asking Nathan.

"He over heard me talking Lucas and Tim. You know the same way that you did." Nathan replied as he watched Haley follow her father into a hallway on the other side of the elegant ballroom.

"You need to tell your parents Nathan. Before they find out from somebody else." Lydia stated glancing at Jake and Callie.

Jake noticed the look Lydia gave him and instantly became enraged as he stomped off. Lydia then walked off to go find Deb for support.

"Why the hell did she look at me for?" Callie asked angrily.

"Maybe because nobody can trust you." Brooke glared at her.

"Well at least I'm not some fake bitch." Callie replied through gritted teeth.

Brooke was in her face before she could blink with Peyton right next to her ready for a brawl. "I'm about to show you a fake bitch." Brooke snapped pushing Callie causing her to stumble slightly back.

"I know you just did not put your hands on me." Callie said stepping back into Brooke's face.

Brooke pushed her again. "I did again. What are you going to do about it?"

Callie then pushed Brooke catching her off guard causing her to trip on the back of her dress and fall down. Callie started to laugh until Peyton tackled her to the ground. Lucas was trying to help Brooke up while Tim and Nathan were trying to break up the other two girls.

------------------------------------------------

Haley followed her father to a deserted hallway, which looked to be a fire exit, and waited for him to explode. She didn't have to wait very long.

"How did you let this happen Haley?" Jimmy shouted at his daughter.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Your sixteen years old for crying out loud!" Jimmy snapped cutting her off.

"I know..." Haley replied feeling hot tears on her cheeks.

"I should have never agreed for you to continue seeing him!" Jimmy yelled starting to pace back and forth.

"Yeah Jimmy that was a huge mistake."

Jimmy and Haley both turned to see who said that and saw someone in a tuxedo wearing a black mask while holding a semi-automatic silencer.

Jimmy instinctively stepped in front of his daughter. "What do you want?"

Haley felt her heartbeat double and her whole universe crumble beneath her.

----------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked at his gold Rolex and realized that Haley and Jimmy had been gone for too long. And the eerie feeling in his gut wasn't helping his nerves at all. So he decided to just go check up on them and maybe he get his big blowout with Jimmy over now. It was coming no matter what. Tonight or tomorrow, either day it was inevitable.

He made his way across the ballroom and entered the hallway. He thought that he heard shouting, coming from down around the corner. That's when he heard two distinct male voices. Nathan reached into gun holster that was underneath his jacket, prepared this time.

--------------------------------------------------

"Nobody cares about what I want anymore." The man stated walking a little bit closer with his gun raised in the air aimed at Jimmy and Haley.

"Tell me and I can make it happen. I have connections. Whatever you want." Jimmy said backing up a little terrified about what was going to happen.

"Well right about now I want you dead."

BANG

Haley screamed as her father fell back after being shot directly in the chest causing her to fall back on the ground. She looked over at her father who was laying next to her clutching his injury. She let out a sob as she touched his hands that were already covered in blood.

"Looks like it's just me and you now Haley." The man said aiming the gun at her now while taking off his mask.

Haley looked up at him in shock to see who it was.

Jake Scott.

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys but that is all for now! The mystery man is finally revealed! Let me know what you guys think! Sorry again for the long wait on the chapter! There is only one more left to go!

Loves ya bunches!


	26. Chapter 25

Hey Everybody! I want to give a BIG thanks to everyone who read this story! I had fun sharing it with you and hope you had fun reading it! I want to give another BIG thanks to everyone who replied last chapter!

JamesLover23

lilmonkeygirl31

Hera Agathon

Nicki-hunny

RedJewel2662

GottaluvNaley

NaleyScott23

natyroganlover

BrookieCookie490

LeytonAndNaley4ever

TutorGal23

shenova

ell6ange

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (Contains violence)

The Bodyguard

Chapter 25

_"Nobody cares about what I want anymore." The man stated walking a little bit closer with his gun raised in the air aimed at Jimmy and Haley._

_"Tell me and I can make it happen. I have connections. Whatever you want." Jimmy said backing up a little terrified about what was going to happen._

_"Well right about now I want you dead." _

_BANG_

_Haley screamed as her father fell back after being shot directly in the chest causing her to fall back on the ground. She looked over at her father who was laying next to her clutching his injury. She let out a sob as she touched his hands that were already covered in blood._

_"Looks like it's just me and you now Haley." The man said aiming the gun at her now while taking off his mask._

_Haley looked up at him in shock to see who it was._

_Jake Scott._

---------------------------------------

"Jake? But..." Haley finally breathed out as she looked up at the guy that she has known her whole life.

Jake looked back down at her with an evil glare. The gun still pointed at her cocked and ready to be fired. "Surprised Hales?"

Haley flinched as he said her nickname. His tone was menacing and cold. She looked around for any kind of exit with her peripheral vision, and found none. They were in a deserted hallway and the sounds she could make out was the band playing faintly in the background. She looked down and almost forgot her father lying there severely injured. So yeah Jake was right, she was surprised.

Haley felt her father's neck for a pulse. It was there, however it was weak. She needed to think quick if both were going to make it out of the hallway alive. The necklace. Her hand instinctively came up to her neck and pushed the small heart shaped diamond to alert Nathan.

"Why are you doing this Jake?" She asked trying to keep him talking to her until help arrived.

--------------------------------------

Nathan made his way down the hall and was about to turn the corner when his phone started beeping like crazy. He reached in his pocket pulling it out and flipping it open.

Haley was in trouble.

----------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jake instantly turned around to see where the source of the beeping noise was coming from, and found nothing. He then turned back to Haley and saw the panic and fear in her eyes.

"What did you do Haley?" He asked as he walked over to her and yanked her by her arm making her stand up.

Haley let out a yelp from pain as Jake grabbed her arm forcing her to stand up. Then he pulled her to stand in front of him like you would do a hostage, aiming the gun at her head.

--------------------------------------

Nathan heard Haley's cry and felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip. He peaked around the corner and saw that somebody had her in front of them acting as a human shield, and Jimmy lying on the ground. He mentally cursed himself for not getting their quicker. He had to act quick and smart.

"Nathan...Come out and play" Jake said from behind Haley who had tears steadily rolling down her face.

"Why don't you just let them go and face me like a man?" Nathan yelled from his spot not yet knowing who it was.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jake shouted back at him his anger rising, causing his grip on Haley's neck to grow tighter. "Come on out or your little bitch is going to die."

Haley could feel his arm pressing tighter on her neck so she was now struggling to breath.

Nathan looked back around the corner and saw Haley grasping at his arm trying to get air. That is what sent him over the boiling point. He came around the corner gun raised ready to aim and fire.

Jake saw that Nathan actually came out in the open startling him. His gun that was aimed at Haley's head was now directed at his brother while he moved his head so that he could be seen.

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jake?" Nathan asked completely shocked. Sure he had suspicions about him but he would have never thought that it was him.

"Big shocker isn't it Nate?" Jake asked with a throaty chuckle.

"But why...?" Nathan asked angrily. The shock wore off and was replaced with rage.

"Doesn't matter...Now you're going down with Jimmy." Jake yelled with his finger on the trigger.

BANG

Before Jake pulled the trigger Haley had stomped on his foot with her pumps causing him to shoot at the ground. In the process Haley managed to get free, falling to the ground by her father.

After the pain in Jake's foot subsided he aimed his gun at Haley in a furious manner.

BANG

Jake stumbled back as the bullet hit him in his left shoulder. He looked at Nathan who was slowly walking towards him with his gun raised.

"Nate...man you just messed up..." Jake stated coldly as he raised his gun back at his older brother.

BANG

The bullet connected with Nathan just below his pectoral causing him to fall back on the ground.

Haley screamed in alarm at Nathan being shot gaining Jake's attention once again.

"Ahh...Did your poor bodyguard get hurt?" Jake questioned in a mock tone. "Don't worry baby you'll join him soon."

"Why are you doing this Jake?" Haley found herself asking in a surprisingly calm voice.

"You" He answered simply pointing his gun back at her.

BANG

BANG

Haley screamed again shutting her eyes tight when the gun was fired. She opened them seconds later to find that she was still alive but splattered with blood. That's when she saw Jake lying on the ground next to her unconscious.

Haley looked over at Nathan who was slightly sitting up, his gun directed to where Jake was standing. She was up in a flash and kneeling beside Nathan.

"Haley go get help." Nathan said in a throaty tone just above a whisper.

"I'm not leaving you" Haley stated her voice cracking with emotion. Nathan laid his head back on the cold marble floor while bringing his hand up to his wound.

"Go Haley now...Please..." He demanded shakily feeling darkness swirl around him. He looked up into her watery eyes and gently touched her cheek. "I love you. You know that right?"

Before she had a chance to say it back he became unconscious as well.

Haley jumped up and took off running as fast as she could toward the ballroom. She flung the door open just as everyone was counting down to the New Year. She stood there trying to catch her breath while scanning the room. Then someone saw her standing there and screamed causing everyone to look towards the source. Haley felt the dizziness wash over her as she passed out right there on the spot.

----------------------------------------------

Haley awoke still lying in the same spot that she fainted. Her mother and friends were all hovering over her with frightened expressions.

"Dad and Nathan..." Haley said sitting up and glancing around.

"What happened?" Lydia asked with fear written all across her face.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" Haley asked ignoring her mother at the moment.

"It's on the way." Brooke stated kneeling down beside her best friend. "What happened..."

"We need a doctor ASAP!" Lucas stated emerging from the hallway with Tim.

As if on cue the paramedics came in with a stretcher. Everyone cleared out of the way so the paramedics could have easy access moving around.

Everything else was a blur to Haley as she watched stretchers go by with her dad, Nathan, and Jake lying on them. The police arrived and was taking statements from anyone who saw what happened. The only person who witnessed it all that was still conscious was Haley.

Her mother left in the squad with her father and her friends were trying to comfort her.

"This is all my fault." Haley cried as she talked to Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke pulled her into a tight embrace as she soothingly rubbed her back. "This is not you fault. Don't even think that."

"Yeah Haley. You did not ask for any of this to happen to you." Peyton chimed in nearing tears herself. What a way to start the New Year. "Look on the bright side...We kicked Callie's ass."

Haley pulled away from Brooke with a chuckle followed by another sob.

"Come on Hales lets go to the hospital." Brooke stated putting a hand on Haley's back while leading her to her car.

---------------------------------------------------

Haley sat in the waiting room with her mother, friends and the Scotts' waiting for any news from the doctors. They had been waiting for almost two hours now and haven't heard a word yet. Her father and Nathan were both currently in surgery.

"I'm so sorry about all this Haley and Lydia." Deb blurted breaking the silence.

"Deb you don't need to be sorry." Lydia replied sincerely.

"Yes I do." Deb stood up and began to pace. "Jake had been keeping to himself for the past couple months. He wasn't the same person, you know? I should have paid more attention to him or something...Then maybe none of this..."

"Mom stop it. Don't blame yourself." Lucas stated slightly raising his voice.

"He's right Deb. This is nobody's fault." Lydia added in calmly.

"Mrs. Scott?" A doctor asked looking around the crowded room. Deb and Haley jumped up in unison walking towards the doctor. He glanced at both women and then his eyes stopped on Haley. "Sorry Miss but this concerns only the family."

"She is family." Deb exclaimed a little to loudly.

The doctor looked at Deb incredulously before continuing. "Okay. Your son is out of surgery and doing just fine. There was no severe artery damages. He did puncture a lung however. Which we was able to fix...he's sedated at the moment. But should wake up anytime now...You may go see him if you like. He's in room 321."

"Haley go on ahead. I'll be there in a second." Deb said turning to look at Haley. She nodded her head and walked off down the hall to Nathan's room.

Deb turned back to the doctor. "How is Jacob Scott doing?"

----------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the room and felt her eyes well up again at the sight of Nathan lying in the bed. She went to his side and took his hand into her own. When she touched his cold skin is when she completely lost it. She knew that he was going to be okay, that's not why she was crying. She was crying from everything that has happened to her the past couple months. All the pain and stress that she has endured came washing over all at once and she was drowning in it.

"Haley what's wrong?" She looked up to see Nathan staring at her with worry. "Is everyone alright?"

"I don't know. The doctors haven't said anything about my dad and your mom I think is asking about Jake." She replied wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks.

Nathan sighed then turned away from Haley. Jake. He still couldn't believe that he was behind everything. The thought of Jake possibly being dead scared him. He was furious with Jake for hurting Jimmy and trying to hurt Haley. But he didn't want him dead. He wanted him punished for his actions. He wanted him in jail where he belongs.

"You should go see how your dad is doing." Nathan stated breaking the momentary silence. Haley looked at him like he was nuts.

"No...My mom will send someone for me when she hears something..."

"Haley...I'm sorry for everything." He said softly before she could say another word. Haley felt her lip start to quiver.

"Don't be. Believe it or not you have made my life so much better. Even through all the craziness...I haven't been happier." She brought her hand up to brush his jaw line. Nathan closed his eyes at her touch enjoying the feel of her soft hand. "You are my other half Nathan...without you I wouldn't be whole."

"I love you" He said looking deep into her doe brown eyes.

"I love you" She replied leaning in and brushing her lips softly against his.

"Haley your mom...Oh...Um.." Deb said walking into the room not meaning to interrupt the intimate moment. Haley smiled at Nathan before getting up from the bed.

"What did my mom want?" She asked and Deb looked at her confused.

"Oh...Um...Yeah the doctor talked to your mom concerning your dad..."

Haley was out of the room and down the hall not giving Deb a chance to finish her sentence. Deb turned to look at her oldest son and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom. How is Jake? I mean, he isn't..." Nathan asked not wanting to say the last part.

"He's still in surgery. He had some artery damage. The doctor said that he should be just fine." Deb replied feeling her heart warm at the look of relief on her sons features. "Now there is something I want to ask you."

Nathan looked to his mother dumbfounded.

"Is it true...Is Haley really pregnant?" Deb asked with a raised eyebrow.

--------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into her fathers room and saw her mother sitting in a chair by his bed fast asleep. Once again tears escaped her eyes and traveled down her face. How did everything get so messed up? Why did Jake want to kill her? Haley's head swarmed for any possible motive that he might have had. Of course there was the most obvious choice. Jealousy. That still didn't explain why he would try to kill her. She felt her head to begin to throb the more she tried to figure it out.

Haley walked over to her fathers bedside and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she walked to the small couch that turned into a single person bed. She didn't even bother making it into a bed, instead she just laid down and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

The next couple days seemed like they lasted a lifetime. Haley's father has still not woken up yet, and Jake was recovering under constant police supervision. He confessed to everything. He told them he was the one who hired someone to kidnap Haley at Tric that night.

The news of the Vice Presidents son was Worldwide. So that made leaving and entering the hospital almost impossible. Dan was having a hard time sorting the mess out.

However the even bigger news was that the police had some guy in custody who confessed to breaking into the James' household both times. The first time when they found the house destroyed and the second time when Tim was shot. And confessing to hiring someone to kill Haley.

"So the time when we left the mall and you got shot...and when we got chased after leaving the clinic..." Haley said in complete shock.

"Yeah that wasn't Jake. Those were professional hitman. The brother hired them of the guy you dad sent to prison." Nathan stated finally able to connect all the pieces to the puzzle.

"So Jake was pretty much trying to make it seem like he wasn't doing anything at all. Like it was all this other guys doing?" Haley asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah...Until Jake cracked...At Christmas." Nathan said softly. getting up from his chair and walking to the window.

They were currently in her father's hospital room discussing the news that Nathan found out this morning. Haley stood up and planted a kiss to her fathers cheek. "I'm going to get a snack in Cafeteria. You want anything?" She asked walking up to him.

Nathan turned around to look at her. "I'm fine...But I would like a kiss before you go."

Haley gave him a smile that lit up her whole face. "No problem."

Nathan leaned down and pressed his lips to hers ever so softly. The kiss didn't last long but it was just as passionate as one that would last a lifetime. Haley pulled away with a brighter smile than before.

"You know I think you already have that pregnancy glow." Nathan said brushing a stray blonde lock out of her face.

"I think that it's you that makes me glow." Haley replied giving him another quick kiss before exiting the room.

Nathan watched her walk out and then turned to look at Jimmy. Who was staring right at him. Nathan did a double take to make sure he saw clearly. When he realized that Jimmy was indeed awake he moved to his bed and handed him a cup of water.

"I'm going to go get Lydia and the doctor." Nathan stated after handing him the water.

"Hold on Nathan." Jimmy stated in a throaty voice caused from the dryness of his mouth. He took a drink of the water and handed it back to Nathan. "I heard what you said to Haley."

"Look Jimmy...I'm sorry for..." Nathan said trying to search for the right words. How do you tell a guy that you're sorry for getting his daughter pregnant?

"I know you are. And I can see that you two truly love each other. I should be thanking you for making my daughter so happy." Jimmy said in all honesty. "I also heard you talking about what happened with..."

"Jake?" Nathan asked sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

"It really was him?" Jimmy questioned perplexed by the information.

"Yeah it was." Nathan replied looking down.

"Hey I forgot my purse after I got all the way down there." Haley said walking back into the room oblivious to the fact that her father was awake. She looked to Nathan sitting next to the bed and then glanced at her father. "Dad?"

Jimmy smiled at her and Haley ran into his waiting arms. She cried happily into his chest.

Nathan sat back smiling at the reunion of father and daughter. "I'm going to get your mom now." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

Haley pulled away from her father with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry dad. I really am sorry...I never meant any of this..."

"No it's fine." Jimmy stated wiping the tears from his daughters face. "Now tell me that my future grandchild is okay after everything that happened."

Haley choked out a happy sob as she hugged her father again.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day Jimmy was up and walking around just fine. Everything was finally alright. Jimmy and Nathan both talked Haley into having an ultrasound down to make sure everything was alright with the baby.

"Come on Haley we need to go down there or we're going to be late for the appointment." Nathan stated standing up from his current seat.

Haley let out a sigh. She couldn't deny the fact that she did want to have it done. She was just extremely anxious to make sure everything was alright.

"Okay let's go." She replied following Nathan to the door.

"Everything will be just fine. You'll see." Jimmy stated to his daughter before she left the room. Haley turned around, and gave him a nervous smile.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay we're going to try to pick up the heartbeat. As long there is a heartbeat everything else should be just fine." The ultrasound technician said to Haley.

Haley looked over at Nathan who was sitting next to her on the examination table. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The technician squeezed some gel onto her flat stomach and placed the device onto the gel rubbing it around. She continued to move the device around her lower abdomen. Haley became very worried when she heard nothing. Then suddenly a loud noise filled the room.

"There it is." The woman stated looking at the screen.

"That's our baby?" Nathan asked looking at screen confused.

"That's your baby" She replied looking to them with a smile.

Nathan looked at Haley who had tears in her eyes. That was the first time they heard there baby's heartbeat. "That's our baby Nathan." Haley said her face lighting up from her smile. Nathan hugged her to him happily.

Everything was finally going to be alright.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it! Thanks again to everyone who read my story! I'm happy to have shared it with you! My first ever completed fic! WOOT! Well let me know what you guys thought!

Loves ya all so, so much!

April


End file.
